The Poison of Lust
by bellamione17
Summary: Bellamione. Some Cissatrix as well. During a chance meeting in Diagon Alley, Bellatrix and Hermione find themselves in an unexpected situation that leads to an unexpected relationship. *contains blackcest* *I do not own Harry Potter*
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked only at the ground as she made her way through Diagon Alley. It was late, and she had not been able to sleep. The seemingly deserted passage had an eerie vibe at night, especially at this time of year. The only sound that could be heard was that of fallen leaves rustling in the wind. She walked with her hands in her pockets and her head down.

Suddenly, the echoing sound of footsteps broke the near silence. Hermione jumped and cautiously turned her head hoping to find the source of the footsteps. She was horrified to see Bellatrix Lestrange coming down the alleyway, looking mischievous as always. Hermione immediately backed up against the nearest wall, hoping she would be hidden from the dark witch. _What is she doing here? _She thought to herself, fear coursing through her body.

Hermione always did her best to avoid interaction with death eaters, but she tried at least three times harder to avoid Bellatrix. At first, it was purely out of fear for her life. She knew that the witch hated mudbloods, and she knew that she wanted her dead… but recently a new reason had developed. There was a feeling associated with Bellatrix that young Hermione did not understand… it was a feeling of lust and desire. _How could she feel this way towards a woman who wanted her dead?_

Hermione's heart raced as new fear shot through her body. She closed her eyes and pressed herself against the wall as the footsteps echoed closer. It was only a moment later that Bellatrix came into view once again. She kicked an empty bottle to the side as she walked by. Hermione held her breath, waiting, hoping the other witch would not see her… but to her horror, Bellatrix turned the corner and the two of them locked eyes.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix smirked. "If it isn't little miss mudblood." She drew her wand and slowly approached the frightened girl. There was something very seductive about the way she walked. Hermione thought it must be the sway of her hips. "Tell me, muddy," she began as she paced back in forth in front of Hermione. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I… I couldn't sleep." Hermione said softly. "Couldn't sleep huh?" Bellatrix grazed the young witch's cheek with her wand. "Tell me, what were you doing back here? You weren't hiding from me were you?" Bellatrix's eyes lit up and a playful smirk formed on her lips. Hermione couldn't respond. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were racing. _What do I say? What do I do? Is she going to kill me? Does she know how I feel about her?_ She stared into the witch's dark eyes and shuttered slightly. She felt a hot, burning feeling in her core.

"Sorry, Bellatrix." Hermione said, finally finding a more confident voice. "But I must be going." She stepped away from the wall and attempted to slide past the other witch, but Bellatrix was not ready to allow her to leave. "I don't think so, missy." Bellatrix asserted. "We have unfinished business." She drew her wand and waved it in Hermione's direction. The young witch instantly dropped to the ground and cried out in pain

Hermione –on her knees– could feel Bellatrix standing over her. She winced, feeling her knees begin bleed from the fall. "Good news, muddy." Bellatrix breathed into her ear. I've decided not to kill you. You're too much fun to play with." She whipped the young witch's back with her wand and yanked her up by her hair.

Hermione didn't know whether to cry out in pain or in pleasure. She never got off on being tortured before but for some reason the seductive yet sadistic tone in Bellatrix's voice was sending her over the edge. Noticing the look on Hermione's face, Bellatrix let go of the girl's hair and stepped back. Her messy curls bounced as she cocked her head; she looked shocked. "Are you getting off on this?" she asked after a moment. Her voice was full of both laughter and disbelief.

Hermione looked at the ground. "You are aren't you?!" Bellatrix laughed her maniacal laugh. She was hysterical. "You want me don't you, Granger" she said, pushing the girl back against the wall. "You actually want me." She laughed again.

"This changes everything." This time there was intentional seduction in her voice. The dark haired witch grazed her wand against Hermione's cheek once again, but this time with different intentions. "I should have known we had more in common."She brought her face close to Hermione's and kissed her, biting her lip as she pulled was in complete disbelief. It was as if all of her wildest fantasies were coming true. Her knees went weak and she felt herself becoming more and more wet by the second. It was almost hard to stand up.

Within minutes they were in Bellatrix's bedroom. The older witch hovered over Hermione, who was ready to do anything Bellatrix demanded. She slowly slid off Hermione's shorts and began tracing the girl's inner thighs with her long fingernails. Hermione cried out softly. "That feels so good." She moaned. Bellatrix did not respond. She only winked at the girl and continued her tracing, slowly inching closer and closer to her panties.

Hermione was soaking wet at this point. She couldn't believe that Bellatrix, the death eater, Voldemort's best lieutenant, was between her legs. It was so wrong but so right. She bit her lip as Bellatrix slid off her panties and continued to inch closer and closer. The death eater's fingers danced around Hermione's entrance. The young witch cried out again. She couldn't handle the anticipation. "Take me!" she begged

"Gladly." Bellatrix grinned sadistically and lowered her face to where Hermione was dripping wet. The feeling of Bellatrix's hot breath between her legs was unbelievable. Suddenly, a wave of pleasure came over her as she felt Bellatrix take her clit into her mouth. She moaned loudly. Bellatrix, clearly pleased by Hermione's reaction, began clawing at the younger girl's outer thighs with her long, sharp nails. Hermione moaned even louder.

_"I can't believe this is happening," _Hermione thought to herself. _"How could I have allowed this?" _She argued with herself internally until a sudden shock of both pain and pleasure shot through her body. Bellatrix had dug her fingernails into Hermione's thighs with enough force to break the skin. A few small beads of blood surfaced and trickled down Hermione's leg.

Hermione could tell Bellatrix was enjoying this just as much as she was. The dark witch stopped her work momentarily to lick the blood off of Hermione's thighs. Hermione didn't know what to do with herself at this point. She had never felt anything this good. Bellatrix resumed her position, increasing her speed. While tonguing her, she reached up under Hermione's nightshirt and took hold of her breasts, massaging them as she worked.

Hermione was close to her peak; she gripped the dark red bed sheets and threw her head back. "Oh, Bella!" she cried into the night. Her cry echoed down the vacant hallways of Black Manor. The rhythmic spasms of her orgasm took over her body and she felt her hips buckle towards Bellatrix. She screamed Bella's name one last time before flopping back onto the bed and relaxing her muscles, her chest heaved up and down as she attempted to catch her breath.

Bellatrix sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She crawled up the bed and whispered into Hermione's ear "Until we meet again," and suddenly, she was gone. Hermione was left all alone, half-clothed and confused. "What did I just do?" she asked out loud. She grabbed a pillow, buried her face in it, and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short but I would have felt weird if I didn't cut it off here. I'm working on chapter 3 right now and it should be up sometime today. I promise the next one will be interesting :) Thanks for all the support!_

* 3 weeks later *

Hermione hadn't been herself since that night with Bellatrix. She did her best to not think about it, but her emotions wouldn't allow her to forget it. She argued with herself constantly. "_How could I let this happen? I could have stopped her. No I couldn't have. I wanted it. No I didn't. Yes I did. Why? Why did she do it? What were her motives?" _Her mind was in constant battle, and she was slowly falling apart

The young witch sat in the courtyard just outside the school with her head in her hands. She was supposed to be in potions class but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus. Her mind was in ruins. "_Don't get so worked up over this." _she thought angrily. _"You're being ridiculous! Just pretend it didn't happen!" _but she knew she couldn't do that. This wasn't the kind of thing one could just brush off and go on without thinking about.

She knew how bad it was to be skipping class... especially Professor Snape's class... and worst of all it was making her troubles even worse. Hermione had not once missed a class at Hogwarts since she started there. Even when she was ill, she always found a way to pull through so that she could maintain her good grades and clean reputation.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard someone enter the courtyard from the far left side of the building. "Hermione?" a voice called to her from across the courtyard. _"Shit." _She didn't look up. She shut her eyes tight and desperately wished that whoever it was would just go away. She wished that they would somehow just walk right past her and forget she was there. "Hermione, are you alright?" the voice called to her again, this time much closer.

_"Oh crap, It's Harry_." She was frantic now. She knew she had to engage him… make him think that there was nothing wrong. She forced a fake looking smile when he approached her. "Oh hello, Harry" she began, trying to look confident. "I'm fine, I'm just… tired, that's all. I didn't sleep well last night." she laughed suspiciously. "You know me, always studying!" Her smile faded. _"Damn it!" _she cursed to herself. _"He knows I'm lying. Why can't I lie to him?! I'm usually such a good liar!" _She tried to push her conflicting thoughts out of the way and practically slapped the smile back onto her face. "How are you, Harry?" she asked.

Harry sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her. "It's nearly half six… and if I know Hermione Granger I know that she never misses class. So tell me, what's really going on." He smiled softly. She knew he genuinely cared about her. After all, he was her best friend, but she couldn't let him find out what was bothering her. She tried to stay in the moment but it was impossible. Her thoughts had become a disease. Incurable... unless... She suddenly had an idea. It was a crazy idea but she knew it was the only way our. "I know," she said, pulling away. She seemed very distant from the current situation. "I'm sorry, Harry. I have to go." With a sudden burst of determination and purpose, she quickly stood up and flattened her skirt before running off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is! Chapter 3 just like I promised :D I want to thank all of you guys for the reviews and support. I hope you like it! There will be more to come soon. (Also thank you to my wonderful beta!)_

_"I have to end this." _Hermione thought angrily as she climbed the steps to Black Manor. _"There's no other way. I'll surely perish if I don't deal with this now."_ She reached the top of the steps and took a deep breath before knocking cautiously. She drew her wand just incase, holding it at her side in a ready position.

When Hermione heard the loud click of heels on marble on the other side of the door, she began to have second thoughts. She felt like she was going to cry and be sick at the same time. Where was the confidence she once possessed? Had Bellatrix taken it along with her virginity? _"Oh, God what am I doing here?"_ she looked around frantically, considering running for her life, but she was interrupted by the sound of the latch on the door.

She whipped her head around just in time to see the door open ever so slightly. "Who's there?" hissed a voice behind the door. Hermione did not respond. The door opened a little further, allowing the person on the other side to see who was there. "Oh. It's you." The woman sighed bitterly and pushed the door all the way open.

"Afternoon, muddy." Bellatrix smirked at the younger witch. "Evening, actually." Hermione corrected. Her tone was harsh and very matter-of-fact. Bellatrix was clearly peeved by her response. "What do you want?" she asked, getting right to the point. She was wearing a long black dress with a green-laced corset and black heels. "Hmm?" she asked again, leaning against the door impatiently.

The lack of interest that Bellatrix showed made Hermione's blood boil with anger. _"How could she just stand there and admire her nails as if nothing had ever happened? The nerve! Who does she think she is?!" _but she then remembered that the older witch knew exactly who she was. She was Bellatrix Lestrange… Voldemort's best and last lieutenant… and she could get away with anything.

"I demand an explanation!" she shouted, finally finding her voice. Bellatrix scoffed.

"Why is your wand drawn? You're the one who just showed up at my door in the middle of the afternoon."

_"Evening…"_ Hermione muttered bitterly. She shot Bellatrix a cold look that caught her off guard.

"All right." the older witch rolled her eyes and moved aside. "Come inside."

The dark-haired witch locked the door behind her and led Hermione into the living room. "Pick a chair, any chair," said Bellatrix. Hermione looked around the room at the vast number of fancy chairs and couches. "Take your time," she said sarcastically.

"No need to be a bitch about it…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

The older witch cupped her hand around the back of her ear. "What was that?"

"N-nothing!" Hermione stuttered, remembering who she was talking to.

She stepped into the room and sat down on a velvety green chair. Bellatrix did not sit down. "So, what do you want?" she asked again. Hermione stood up instantly. "You know exactly why I'm here, Bellatrix!" she cried. "Why did you do it!? I have to know!" Bella sighed, this time without the bitterness, and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders, gently pushing her back down into her seat. She then sat down next to the younger witch.

"Fine." Bellatrix said after a moment. "I'll tell you." Hermione was surprised. Knowing Bellatrix, she thought for sure that she wouldn't give in without a fight. "You want to know why I did what I did?" Hermione didn't respond. Instead she let Bellatrix continue.

"It's… Well… It's complicated." She stood up and began pacing the room. "I wanted to ruin you. I wanted you to suffer and feel the pain that I've felt at the hands of others… but I was wrong to do that to you."

_"What?!"_ Bellatrix's voice was drowned out by the overwhelming sound of Hermione's thoughts. _"Why is she not laughing at me? This isn't what I expected her to say at all!" _she could feel herself begin to sweat. She had thought out how their conversation would play out a million times, but things were taking a completely different turn and the lack of control that she had over the situation was making her more nervous than ever.

Bellatrix said something else but Hermione couldn't hear her over the ruckus gong on in her head. "…What?" she stammered after a moment of silence. Bellatrix looked confused.

"I said: 'Now, I'm assuming you want an apology, don't you?'" "Well… yeah kind of." Hermione answered cautiously.

"Well I'm going to tell you why you don't get one." The sadistic fire that had drained from Bella's eyes returned in that moment.

"I know you wanted me," she began. "I saw it in your eyes. You're so easy to read." She laughed and sat down again next to Hermione. "You're not really as stupid as you sometimes are, muddy. You're a smart girl, and you stand up for what you believe in and for what matters to you, just like me."

Hermione's face turned red. _"I'm nothing like you!" _she thought. She wanted to scream it… but she couldn't.

"I know you would have put up a good fight if you really wanted to. But you didn't. You let me have my way with you, at one point you were begging me to take you, and that is why I would usually say that this is your fault… but I know why you're upset. You're upset because I've messed with your emotions. You don't know whether to want me more or to hate me with everything you've got."

Hermione wanted to interject… to tell Bellatrix she was wrong, but she had nothing to say. Bellatrix was right. Was she really as easy to read as Bellatrix said? Did she just know from her own experiences? Or was it something else entirely?

"I'm going to tell you something that may come as a surprise to you, but I want you to hear me out. Do you understand?" the older witch began again. "Even though your blood is filthy and mine is pure, we're not so different. I admire the parts of me that I see in you."

"NO!" Hermione screamed at last. She stood up drew her wand once again. "I'm nothing like you! And I'll never be anything like you! How could you just use someone like that? How could you take their emotions and twist them until they can't even function properly?!" Tears began streaming down the young witch's face, and in that moment, she saw something that she had never seen in Bellatrix before. She saw a hint of guilt. Remorse, even. It was obvious that she was trying to hide it, but Hermione was no fool. She saw it.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix interrupted. She was surprised to hear the dark witch call her by her name. "I have to be honest." Her weak spot shown through once again as she scooted closer. "I… I had stronger motives for what I did." She looked into Hermione's eyes. "You see, in that moment… when I saw that look on your face, I knew you wanted me, and truthfully… I wanted you too. I tried to cover it up, but it's true. I wanted you like you wanted me, and I still do."

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. This was the last thing she expected Bellatrix to say to her. She wondered why she had opened up to her like this. It was so out of character… but after a moment of thought-gathering silence, Hermione sprung into action. Her lips crashed into Bella's and they began to kiss passionately. "I… still… want… you… too," said Hermione between kisses.

They soon began eagerly tugging at each other's clothing. Bellatrix pulled off Hermione's shirt and tossed her onto a rather large couch on the other side of the room. She straddled her and let the other witch's hands find and untie the many laces of her corset before kicking off her dress and letting it fall to the floor. Hermione could see that Bellatrix was soaking wet, and that was a good enough reason for her to believe what she had said. There was no time for conflicting thoughts and feelings. It was time to let go.

The two continued to kiss as Bellatrix removed Hermione's skirt, revealing her bright blue panties, and it wasn't long before those were gone too. The dark witch lowered her face to Hermione's dripping wet core, and began circling her clit with her tongue, letting her tongue brush over her clit every so often causing Hermione to moan softly. "Just fuck me, Bella" she cried breathlessly. "Please. I can't take it anymore."

Bellatrix's mouth formed a grin. She winked at the younger witch and without warning, jammed two fingers into her opening, causing Hermione to scream as a wave of pleasure washed over her body. "Oh, Bella," she moaned.

Hermione shivered under Bellatrix's touch as the older witch moved her fingers in and out of her. Bellatrix then slipped a third finger into Hermione. She used her thumb to rub her clit. Hermione moaned louder and threw her head back. "Yes! Oh God, yes!" She cried. She could feel herself starting to contract. Bellatrix could feel her contractions too, so she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, still using her thumb to rub the younger witch's clit. Hermione's moans turned into screams as her orgasm exploded throughout her body. "Oh, Bella!" she cried loudly. Even though she had reached her climax, Bellatrix continued pushing her tongue in and out of Hermione until a second orgasm took over her, shaking her whole body.

Once she was able to relax, she opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix smiling down at her looking pleased, but not the same kind of evil pleased that she looked that first night. This time she looked genuinely happy. She kissed Hermione on her forehead and then on her lips and asked "That good?" Hermione could barely speak. "You're… amazing." She breathed, her chest still heaving up and down.

"I'm glad." Bellatrix smiled again. "Come on," she said to Hermione, picking her up and carrying into the bedroom. She put her down softly and got into bed next to her, pulling the covers over the two of them. Hermione was exhausted. Between the anger and the crying and the sex, she had no more energy, and with that… she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_***Please Read!_**_***Self Harm Trigger**__**Warning***_ _If you would like to read this chapter and not read the part including self harm, skip the section where Hermione is in the woods or ask me about it :P. Anyway, Here's chapter 4! I worked really hard on this one so I hope you guys like it :) Thanks for the continuously positive reviews! :D 3_

Bellatrix awoke early the next morning. The strips of light coming through the blinds gave her the impression that it was about 7 am. In a sleepy daze, she reminisced about the events of the previous night.

Not wanting to wake Hermione, she laid there for a while, trying to remember the dream she had been having… but it wasn't coming to her. _"Something about… the order...? No that's not it. Something to do with… Voldemort maybe?" _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted. _"Oh shit!" _she whispered to herself.

_"What was I thinking!?" _she thought in a panic. _"If Lord Voldemort found out about this he'd surely have my head!"_

Still in her bra and underwear, Bella swung her legs around so that they were hanging off the bed, still careful not to wake the witch sleeping beside her. _"How could I be so selfish as to let my desires control my better judgment? I have a duty as Voldemort's right hand woman!"_

She put her head in her hands and let her conflicting thoughts swallow her. She didn't think anything like this could happen. Was it really possible that she had feelings for a…. a mudblood?! _"This shouldn't have happened," _she thought worriedly.

"Bella?" asked Hermione, groggily. Bellatrix quickly pulled herself together and turned towards Hermione to greet her. She tried to hide her obvious anxiety.

"Bella, are you alright?" Hermione asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm fine," she lied. "Don't you have a class to get to or something?"

Hermione was a little hurt by Bellatrix's remark. "I don't have class until 9…" she raised one eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright?" She was cautious to ask but she felt it was the right thing to do.

"I said I'm fine!" Bellatrix shouted, standing up and walking across the room to where the mirror stood. "I just…"

"You just what?" Hermione asked, running her fingers through her hair

"It's not important." the older witch replied.

"Sure it is," said Hermione. She cocked her head to the side out of curiosity.

Bellatrix turned and faced Hermione, looking her in the eyes. "It's just that… " she turned away again. "I'm Voldemort's second in command, his most loyal servant. I shouldn't be running around doing risky things like this. My loyalty to the Dark Lord is always top priority."

"Oh…" Hermione looked away from Bellatrix. "Right..."

Bellatrix left the room abruptly and returned moments later with Hermione's clothes. "Here," she announced, tossing them onto the bed. "Go home and shower."

Hermione was hurt. "Ok…" she replied grimly. She put on her clothes and made her way for the door. "I guess I'll be going then…" she announced to Bellatrix who was still facing the mirror.

"Just leave." She responded bitterly, not once turning her head.

Hermione decided to walk part of the way back to Hogwarts instead of apparating. She needed some fresh air. "Ow!" she yelped. _"Must've stepped on something sharp."_ She hopped over to a log where she sat down to remove whatever had pierced the bottom of her foot.

_"Stupid glass,"_ she thought angrily as she threw the glass shard back onto the ground. She sat there for a moment staring at the trees until she let her head fall into her hands and let the tears flow. _"What am I doing?"_ she asked herself, sobbing loudly.

She was so confused about what was happening. She hated Bellatrix and Bellatrix hated her, but then that one night… Bellatrix went and took her virginity… and Hermione had shown up at her house, angry and wanting an explanation.

Then, Bellatrix had confessed her true feelings and they had sex again… and it was so real… it was… passionate… but now she had been bitterly kicked out of Bellatrix's house and left alone without any answers. _"Does she really care about me?_ _Or is this all a trick? _She let out of a loud sob._ "I don't know what to do anymore."_

She reached down to the ground next to her and picked up the glass shard. Still sobbing, she pulled up her sleeve and held the glass to her arm, taking a deep breath before running it across her skin… letting the blood drip. She bit her lip and choked on her sobs as she tried to hold in the screams of pain. _"How does she manage to manipulate people like this?" _she asked in agony as she ran the sharp edge of the glass through her skin once more. _"Why me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?"_

The blood dripped down her arm and pooled on the ground beneath her as she cried. Eventually, she pulled down her sleeve and stood up, stumbling down the path. _"I can't let her control me,"_ she thought. _"But I really do care about her…"_

By now, the blood had soaked through the white sleeve of her shirt… but she didn't care, all she really wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed. She had no idea how she was going to fix the situation she was in… and as odd as it was, she wanted to continue seeing Bellatrix, but did Bellatrix really want to continue seeing her? She didn't know what to think.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione made her way into the bathroom to clean herself up. She washed her sleeve and used a spell to close her wounds. _"Be strong, Hermione_" she told herself as she moved from the bathroom into the hall.

Walking down the corridor at a considerably fast pace, she turned a corner too quickly and collided with another student. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized repeatedly as she helped pick up the dropped books.

"Hermione!" the other student addressed her cheerfully.

She looked up. "Oh, Ron, It's you!" she smiled faintly. This was a good surprise. Ron always had a way of cheering her up somehow.

"Didn't see you at breakfast this morning. Did you oversleep? Harry said you were awfully tired yesterday." He smiled and took the books back from her.

"Yes!" she lied. "I was up quite late studying and I guess I just needed the sleep.

"Aren't you coming to Ancient Runes?" he asked her. "Class starts in 5 minutes.

"Yes, of course! Why do you ask?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Because you're going the wrong way, stupid." He laughed jokingly and elbowed her in side.

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "You're absolutely right."

He offered his arm and she took it, letting him lead the way back down the corridor.

"So are you ready to take the Study of Ancient Runes O.W.L?" Ron asked.

_"Shit…"_ Hermione had forgotten all about her O.W.L examinations. "Y-yes!" she stammered. "That's what I was up so late studying for." It was a good save, but she knew Ron probably would have bought any excuse she made.

"Well I know you'll do better than me that's for sure. This class is bloody impossible!"

"Well it's much better than Divination class." Hermione joked. They both laughed. When they reached their room, they saw that mostly everyone else was already there. The two entered the room and took their seats next to Luna Lovegood.

"Good morning Ronald, Hermione. Have either of you seen my shoes?" Luna asked with a pleasant yet distant smile.

"Nargles got your shoes again?" Ron asked. There was laughter in his voice.

"I believe so," she replied, looking off into the distance.

Everyone quieted down and took their seats as the professor entered the room. "I trust you're all prepared for your O.W.L examinations," he boomed as he passed out the exams. A couple of giggling boys in the back made some witty remark about O. but Hermione couldn't hear what they said from where she was sitting. "You all have one hour to complete your O. ," the professor continued. "Your time starts…. Now!"

Hermione looked down at the paper in front of her. _"This can't be too hard,"_ she thought, hoping she would be right. She signed her name at the top of the paper and looked for the first question.

_Hermione Granger_

**1. What number does the Runespoor represent?**

_"Oh that's easy." _Hermione grinned. _"A Runespoor is a three-headed creature therefore it represents the number 3." _She looked at the next two questions.

**2. Define:** **Ehwaz**

_** 3. **_**Define: Eihwaz**

_"Oh… hmm…" _Hermione chewed on her pen as she searched for the answer. _"I think I know these. Let's go with… this:"_

Ehwaz- "Defense"

Eiwhaz- "Partnership"

_"That must be right." _Hermione was content with her answer. The rest of the exam was a breeze for intelligent, young Hermione. She finished rather quickly, and feeling like herself again, she proudly marched to the front of the classroom and handed her exam to her professor. "Thank you, Ms. Granger," he answered back, taking the paper and placing it on top of pile of textbooks.

The young witch returned to her seat and glanced around the room to see if anyone else had finished. As usual, she was the first. Normally, she would take this time to read her '_Advanced Rune Translation' _book, but she hadn't had a chance to get her books from her room before class, and besides, she had other things on her mind.

Now that she had had some time to calm down, she was able to think more level headedly. She decided that Bellatrix must have at least some real feelings for her. She had opened up to her in a way that was completely out of character, and Bellatrix wasn't the type to just go around placing her trust in anyone she came across. She was very careful.

_"This whole thing will blow over eventually," _she thought to herself… content with the conclusion she had come to. "Times up!" the professor announced after about 20 minutes. The last few students handed in their exams and everyone filed out of the room.

"Hermione, Ron!" Harry called from the other end of the corridor. "I'm going to Hagrid's. Want to come?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. "Sure!" Ron called back. _"This will be good for me."_ Hermione thought to herself. "I'm coming to!" They caught up with Harry and set off for Hagrid's hut.

_So I know the ending sucks majorly but I couldn't think of another way to end it haha. I already have ideas or upcoming chapters so look for them soon! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, guys! Chapter 5 is here! So sorry about all the spelling problems in chapter 4. Most of that was actually a problem with the upload. **This chapter contains Cissatrix. If you don't like Cissatrix just wait for the next chapter and everything will be back to normal :). Thanks again to everyone especially my wonderful beta, Tessa! :D_

-During the events of chapter 4-

No more than 2 minutes after Hermione left Black Manor, there was a loud knock at the front door. "Coming!" Bellatrix called as she sped down the long hallway. As odd as it was, she felt bad for kicking Hermione out. She usually felt no remorse for her bad deeds, but she saw how upset Hermione was.

Upon reaching the grand front door, she opened it and poked her head out.

"Cissy!" she cried, surprised to see her younger sister standing on the front steps. "What are you doing here?" she smiled and hugged Narcissa.

"Can I come in?" asked Narcissa. Bellatrix immediately moved aside to let her sister enter the house. Seeing her younger sister was always a treat for Bellatrix but the low suspicious tone of Narcissa's voice made her feel a bit on edge.

"What's up, Cis?" Bellatrix asked merrily. "How are things?" She was an entirely different person around Narcissa. She was much kinder and considerably more caring. She had always been there to protect her little sister from harm.

Narcissa did not answer her question. "Bella," the blonde witch began. "I have to talk to you about something." She turned and made eye contact with her older sister.

"I was sitting at home last night having some tea when I decided I'd pay you a visit. You know, it gets lonely with Draco away at school and Lucius always working." She paced the room as she spoke. "When I apparated here, I saw your favorite mudblood standing on your doorstep. What was she doing here?"

The blood drained from Bellatrix's face. She was absolutely horrified. "Ummm…" she quickly tried to find an excuse.

Narcissa didn't wait for her sister to answer. "More importantly, what was she doing leaving here at 7:30 in the morning wearing the same outfit as yesterday?"

Bellatrix's heart sank and horrified expression formed on her face. _"Oh shit!" _she thought in a panic. _"What have I gotten myself into!?"_ She let out a long sigh and sat down on the bench in the main hall. She couldn't bring herself to lie to her baby sister. Narcissa was the only person she truly loved and trusted. It had been that way ever since they were children. "I have to confess something to you…" she spoke carefully.

"Spill it." She shot Bellatrix a suspicious look.

"I… I slept with Granger." Bellatrix said quietly.

She flinched as Narcissa's eyes lit up with anger. "You slept with the mudblood?! What were you thinking!?" she was clearly very displeased.

"I don't really know…" Bellatrix replied, lost in her own thoughts. "She's such a good fuck though."

Narcissa's anger faded and her expression changed. She looked hurt. "But… what about me?" she asked, full of dismay.

Bella turned and looked her sister in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Cissy." She stood up and hugged the blonde witch, kissing her softly on the lips. She tried to pull away but Narcissa pulled her back into the kiss. For a moment, Bellatrix became lost in the kiss, but then snapped back to reality and pulled away. "Come on, Cissy," she held off. "We're not children anymore. We can't do this anymore. You're married and you have a child."

"But it's been so long," Narcissa whined. "And I miss you."

"I miss you too…" Bellatrix said honestly. "But…" she trailed off. She was thinking about Hermione.

The blonde witch wrapped her hands around Bellatrix's waist and pulled her into another kiss before whispering in her ear: "You know there isn't a single person who can make you cum like I can."

Bellatrix felt a gush of hot wetness rush to her core. Her legs turned to rubber at the erotic tone of her sister's voice. "S-stop it, Cis" she begged weakly. Her words were barely audible, but Narcissa heard her.

She smiled and sneakily slipped her hand up Bellatrix's skirt. Noticing Bella wasn't wearing any underwear, she brushed her fingers ever so softly across the other woman's clit.

Bellatrix moaned softly and quivered under her sister's touch. It was absolutely electric. She was still hung up on Hermione, but she could never resist her sister. She finally gave in and pounced on Narcissa, sending them both toppling onto the floor. "I've missed you so much, Cissy," Bellatrix breathed as she kissed her sister passionately.

A wide grin spread across Narcissa's face. She knew Bella couldn't resist her. She had never been able to. She suddenly flipped Bellatrix onto her back and began eagerly removing her clothes. "I'm in charge this time." She said with a smirk.

Bellatrix became even wetter at the sound of her sister's words. She didn't often like being dominated, but she was more than happy to let Narcissa take charge. She allowed Narcissa to remove her clothes and toss them aside before spreading her legs and plunging her tongue into Bella's opening. It had been so long since her sister had touched her like this.

Bellatrix couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped her lips as Narcissa pushed her tongue into her sister. Narcissa thrust her tongue in and out of her, wanting desperately for her to cum so she could taste her some more. She moved her mouth up to Bella's clit and because sucking and licking at it, biting down on it every so often and then soothing it with her tongue. She reached up with her hands and grabbed Bellatrix's full breasts, massaging them slowly.

Bellatrix was already on the edge of sanity. "Cissy," she panted desperately. "Fingers…" she could barely speak.

Narcissa happily obliged. She grinned and shoved three fingers into Bellatrix, still playing with her clit in her mouth. She maneuvered her fingers inside of Bellatrix, hitting her g-spot over and over again until she came hard. Her orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed out Narcissa's name. "Oh, Cissy!" she screamed. Her body convulsed uncontrollably as Narcissa continued to draw out her sister's climax.

She began to move faster and faster and just as Bellatrix came down from her first orgasm, a second one erupted inside her. She threw her head back and screamed again. "Oh, God! Yes! Narcissa!" she cried. Narcissa removed her fingers and let Bellatrix flop back down onto the floor. She panted heavily.

The blonde witch took this opportunity to lick up all of her sister's juices. She then licked her fingers. "You taste good, sis." she said with a smirk.

"I so missed you." Bellatrix said to Narcissa once she had pulled herself together.

"I missed you too, Bells" Narcissa smiled back at her older sister as she picked her clothes up off the floor. She changed back into her clothes and sat down on the floor next to Bellatrix, tossing her her dress.

"What are you going to do about Granger?" she asked Bellatrix.

"I don't know…" she responded, looking distant again.

Narcissa figured she needed some time to think things out for herself. "Well," she said standing up. "I should really get back. Lucius will be home soon and he'll be looking for me."

"Oh. Alright," Bellatrix replied. She stood up and hugged her sister. "I'll see you soon," she whispered, and with that, Narcissa was gone.

_I know, I know. What a predictable ending right? I couldn't think of another way to close out the chapter :P I know this one is kind of short, but the next one will be longer I promise :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all! Here's chapter 6! I've already started chapter 7 so it will be out very soon! :D Thank you so much to everyone for the reviews and favorites and follows it means so much to me that you guys like my fanfic this much. Enjoy! ^_^_

It was late… and Hermione should have been sleeping. Instead though, she was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book… but she wasn't really reading it. She had been on the same page for over an hour. Her mind was lost in thoughts of Bellatrix.

There was just something about that woman that made her mind go fuzzy. What was is about Bellatrix that made Hermione desire her so much. She was so seductive looking… and her voice… the way she wore her clothes… just, everything. Hermione became lost in her thoughts, she imagined Bellatrix's soft skin, her long fingernails, and her messy dark curls that feel over her face. _"What a woman,"_ she thought, but then, she heard something from behind her. It was a shuffling of some sort. She quickly put down her book and turned around but no one was there. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Ahem." it said, clearing it's throat.

Hermione jumped out of her chair and whipped her head around to see a familiar figure standing in the shadows. "Bellatrix!?" she whispered loudly. "How did you get in here?!"

"Through the vanishing cabinet." The dark witch responded stepped forward.

"You can't be here!" Hermione hissed. "What do you want?" she realized her tone was more harsh than she had intended it to be and she backed off, not wanting to make Bellatrix angry.

"I've decided I want you back," she said to Hermione in a sort of 'matter-of-fact' mannor. The glint of evil laughter had returned to her eyes.

Hermione looked away from the other woman.

Bellatrix appeared confused. "You do want this… don't you?"

"Yes." Hermione said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I guess" she repeated hesitantly after a moment, but her eyes still looked sad.

"Alright" Bellatrix sighed, knowing what Hermione wanted. "I shouldn't have kicked you out the other day."

Hermione turned to look at Bellatrix with hopeful eyes. "So… you're saying you're sorry?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Bellatrix cringed slightly as she said this. Apologies were not her strong point.

Hermione didn't look convinced.

"How about this," Bella began. "Meet me at the Three Broomsticks on Friday at 6pm and we'll have drinks."

The young witch smiled. "Ok," she agreed.

"Good." Bellatrix said before approaching Hermione and kissing her lightly on the lips. "I didn't want to lose my little toy," she whispered with a grin. Suddenly, the dark witches dark mark began to burn. She gritted her teeth and grabbed her arm. "He's calling me." She said. "I have to go." She turned around and apparated out of the room, leaving Hermione alone once again.

Hermione arrived at the Three Broomsticks 10 minutes before 6. She found an empty seat at the far left side of the room and sat down. She was glad that Bellatrix had asked her out. It was a sign to her that maybe she really did care about her. She knew it was unlikely, but maybe, just maybe it was possible.

30 minutes past and Bellatrix still had not arrived. _"What if she's not coming?"_ Hermione thought to herself. She rested her head on her hand and continued to wait. Another 20 minutes past, and by then Hermione had given up… it was official. She had been stood up by Bellatrix. Feeling more alone than ever, she got up from her seat and made her way towards the door. Nobody paid any attention to her as she kicked an empty bucket out of the way and stepped out into chilly evening air. It was nearing December, and the weather had been slowly getting colder. The wind picked up causing Hermione to shiver, so she put her hands in her pockets and continued walking.

After a bit of walking, she came across the front stoop of an abandoned building and decided it was a good idea to sit down again. Putting her head in her hands, she let out a long sigh of disappointment and frustration. She heard footsteps approaching, but she paid no attention to them. She didn't even bother to look up. What was Bellatrix gaining from messing with her like this? Did she really get this much satisfaction out of causing her pain? She couldn't help but let two tears drip down her cheek. _"Why am I putting up with this?"_ she thought grimly.

The nearing footsteps stopped and Hermione felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up slowly. "Oh, Luna, it's you," she put her head back in her hands.

"Wrackspurts." Luna proclaimed curiously after taking her seat. Hermione looked up. "What?" she asked. She was always puzzled by Luna's odd remarks.

"Wrackspurts," she repeated. "Your head is full of them." Hermione still looked confused.

"They're little creatures that fly into your head and make your brain go all fuzzy."

"Oh." Hermione said. _"That actually makes sense…"_ she thought to herself.

"You seem troubled." Luna cocked her head to the side and looked at Hermione with curious eyes. Her voice was soft and calming.

"You can't imagine the hell I've been through." The pain and irritability in Hermione's voice was obvious to Luna.

She put her hand on her friend's knee and encouraged her to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" Luna asked politely.

Hermione looked intently at her friend. If she was going to tell anyone about her situation with Bellatrix, Luna would be the person to tell. She let out another long sigh and sat herself upright.

"Luna," she began cautiously. "If I tell you something, do you promise never to tell anyone?"

"Of course," Luna smiled.

Hermione sighed again, preparing herself. "I… I um…" she struggled to find words to describe her dilemma. "I kissed Bellatrix Lestrange." she finally admitted. Hermione slowly looked up at Luna, afraid that she would be upset with her.

Luna's expression had not changed at all. "She's a death eater, correct?" she asked calmly.

Hermione nodded shamefully. "and… and I think I love her." she added.

Luna put her hand on Hermione's knee again. "It's alright, Hermione. You love who you love, you know?"

The young witch smiled softly. It was so nice to have a friend like Luna who wouldn't judge her.

"Does she feel the same way?" asked the blonde.

Hermione looked hurt. "Well… I'm not quite sure," she began. "Sometimes it seems like she does but other times it seems like she'd prefer I be dead."

"I'm sorry," the young blonde said quietly. "but if you believe she may feel the same way, maybe you should give her another chance."

"I guess…" Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"I'm going to go and get some pudding." Luna said suddenly, standing up as she spoke. "Would you like to come along?"

Hermione stood up along with Luna. "Thanks, Luna but I think I'm just going to take a walk. I have some thinking to do."

Luna nodded understandingly and skipped off down the path...

By the time Hermione reached the forbidden forest, it had been 2 hours since she was supposed to meet Bellatrix at the Three Broomsticks. She treaded through the forest with her hands in her pockets, thinking about Luna's kind advice.

It was peaceful, but she immediately took shelter behind a large tree when she spotted a figure crouching down near a pool of unicorn blood. She was she was collecting the glistening liquid in a small vial. When the figure stood up and turned around, Hermione could easily see that it was Bellatrix. The dark witch looked around suspiciously before hiding the vial in her corset.

Hermione tried to get behind a different tree, wanting to better hide herself, but she ended up stepping on a branch that snapped and echoed loudly through the tress.

Bellatrix turned and drew her wand. "Who's there?" she shrieked. Her voice echoed much like the snapping of the branch. Hermione poked her head out from behind the tree and waved shyly, looking ashamed. She knew Bellatrix would notice her sooner or later.

Bellatrix's expression changed when she saw that it was Hermione. She looked... guilty.

"Oh…" she approached Hermione but the young witch turned away.

"I can explain..." she tried to approach the younger witch once again.

Hermione crossed her arms and turned her nose to her.

"Look," she began. "_He _called for me right before I was supposed to get to meet up with you and I had to go. You know how he is."

Hermione bitterly looked away. She knew she should have been more understanding... but Bellatrix had really hurt her… and it wasn't the first time.

"Do you really get so much pleasure out of manipulating me and fucking with my feelings?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Just... listen…I..." she trailed off, knowing an apology was not possible. She had already let her guard down enough with this girl. She couldn't possibly let her see that she was capable of making a decent apology. "I didn't mean for it to come across that way." she said, trying to be at least somewhat kinder. "I couldn't be there. I know I should have told you but it was urgent."

She noticed that Hermione still looked hurt.

"I'll make it up to you." she said suddenly coming closer to Hermione and grabbing her waist. Her voice turned sweet and seductive. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Hermione nodded devoutly. Bellatrix leaned in and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. She could feel Hermione smile as their lips met.

"Come on," she said playfully. She grabbed her hand and and pulled her closer. "Hold on tight." said Bellatrix. Hermione held on to Bellatrix's arm and together they apparated out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long guys. I've had a lot to do with school and what not. I hope you like this chapter it took me like 5 days to write it haha._

Bellatrix pulled Hermione into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. She leaned in to kiss her but Hermione pushed her away.

Bella looked puzzled. "What is it?" she asked.

"If you really want me to forgive you…" she trailed off and paused for a moment before finishing. "…then you have to let it be your turn."

Bellatrix smirked. She did not usually like being dominated, but she did want to know what Hermione was like as the one in charge. She took a step back and did a little turn to show herself off. "Well, here I am." she said, still smirking.

A huge grin spread across Hermione's lips. She eagerly pounced at Bellatrix, pinning her against the wall. She held her wrists together above her head and kissed the older witch passionately, entangling her fingers in Bella's hair.

Bellatrix smirked and pulled away for a moment. "You're rougher than I thought you'd be," she was clearly pleased.

Hermione was excited that she was already doing so well. She snuck her hand up Bellatrix's skirt and ran her hand along the inside of her thigh in a slow snake-like motion.

The raven-haired witch couldn't help but to let out a small squeak of pleasure. Hermione's hands now found Bellatrix's corset laces and she began untying them carefully. The clothing dropped to the floor and Hermione pushed Bellatrix onto the bed.

She climbed on top of her and kissed her, biting her lower lip as she pulled away. The young witch could see that Bellatrix was already extremely aroused and she lowered her head and blew cool air onto the other witch's practically dripping core. Bellatrix shivered under her lover's touch.

"You must have done this before." Bellatrix breathed.

Hermione grinned and shook her head.

"Holy shit…" Bellatrix trailed off when Hermione took her clit into her mouth. She let her tongue play around with it before biting down on it rather hard. Bellatrix let out a scream of both pain and pleasure. Hermione didn't know what had come over her. This wasn't like her at all… or was it? Maybe she didn't really know herself as well as she thought she did.

She pushed those thoughts away and focused on the gorgeous witch that lay beneath her. She decided she was just going to go all out, so without even the slightest warning, Hermione shoved three fingers into Bellatrix, earning her a loud moan of approval. She maneuvered her fingers and her tongue in such a way that Bellatrix was already nearing her climax. She wanted to hold off though… wanted to let Hermione keep working her. The only person who had ever made her feel this fantastic was her sister. Was it really possible that a young Gryffindor, let alone a mudblood, could give her the same amount of pleasure?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Hermione's lips meeting her neck. She bit and licked at the older witch's neck until she drew blood... blood that she wiped up with her finger and spread on Bellatrix's lips. She then pulled her into a passionate kiss, still thrusting her fingers in and out.

That was the last straw for Bellatrix. She couldn't hold back any longer. Her climax built inside her until she finally exploded, and screaming Hermione's name. Her real name, not Granger, not Muddy, but Hermione. Bellatrix's orgasm shook her entire body. Hermione could feel her walls contracting around her fingers as she continued to maneuver her fingers, drawing out her lover's climax. She then promptly removed her fingers and licked each of them clean.

She climbed on top of the breathless witch and kissed her once again. Bellatrix smiled, tasting herself on Hermione's lips.

Hermione tangled her fingers in the other woman's hair and continued to kiss her as Bellatrix opened her eyes.

"Wait!" Bellatrix cried out suddenly, grabbing Hermione's left arm. She pointed at the partially healed cuts that ran across the girl's arm. She looked up at Hermione. "Did you do this to yourself?" she asked.

Hermione shied away, ashamed that Bellatrix had noticed. "Yes…" it was almost a whisper.

"Why would you do that!?" she cried, gripping Hermione's arm even tighter.

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes, but she tried to hold them back. Bellatrix seemed angry. The young Gryffindor looked up at the dark-haired witch with sorry eyes and instantly Bellatrix knew.

"Because of me?" she asked, suddenly quieter.

Hermione nodded as she fought back the tears.

Bellatrix winced when a twinge of guilt jabbed at the pit of her stomach. She turned away so that Hermione would not see her face. _"Snap out of it!"_ the dark witch thought fiercely. She wanted to slap herself in the face. "_Isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want her to suffer? Isn't this all supposed to be a game of torture?" _

The only person she ever had true feelings for was her younger sister, Narcissa… and Bellatrix was clearly a woman of no remorse, but there was just something about Hermione that made Bellatrix want to hug her.

_"Hugging?! My God pull yourself together!"_ she thought angrily, trying to reclaim her daunting stance over the younger girl, but then, to both Hermione and Bellatrix's surprise, the older witch wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She could no longer deny that she felt guilty for putting young Hermione through all this. She hadn't even meant to miss their date at the Three Broomsticks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione" she whispered truthfully. The statement was a surprise to both of them. It was the first time in Bellatrix's life that she apologized to anyone besides Narcissa and her master, Lord Voldemort. The craziest part of all though was that she meant it. Hermione couldn't hold back her tears any longer. The fact that Bellatrix had just sincerely apologized to her was proof enough that she cared.

All of a sudden, all of Hermione's emotions started pouring out of her and she began sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry," Bellatrix repeated as she lightly stroked the younger witch's hair. She pulled Hermione in closer and let her rest her head on her chest.

Words were no longer needed. The two of them just sat there on the bed holding each other while Hermione sobbed into Bella's chest. It was then that Bellatrix decided she was going to treat Hermione differently. The lack of purity in her blood didn't even matter anymore. Resisting would only make things worse. Bellatrix continued to stroke Hermione's hair until they both drifted off to sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again! I'm so sorry about the long wait. I've been having some personal issues that have prevented me from finishing this chapter. I've been told by those who have read this that it's worth it though. Enjoy chapter 8 and look for chapter 9 soon! :)_

It was the first Saturday of winter break at Hogwarts, and it was early in the morning. Hermione groaned and rolled over under the covers, shielding her eyes from the rays of light coming through the blinds. She squinted in the blinding light and managed to roll over to the edge of the bed and sit up, swinging her feet over the side.

Everyone had gone home for the holidays. She knew she should have been happy to be home and to be with her family, but she felt uncomfortable. She wished she had stayed behind so that she could relax and maybe read a few books.

She forced herself out of bed and went about her daily routine: brushing her teeth and eventually descending the stairs towards the kitchen. She had gotten home late last night and because her parents were working, they didn't even know she was home yet.

Hermione yawned as she reached for a bowl on the middle shelf in the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. It was quiet, so she turned on the radio. The voice of some band she didn't know played in the background as she munched on her breakfast. It was a typical day… a day like any other.

At noon, Hermione was sat in her room, reading a novel she had picked up from the library before leaving school. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room in dim light, just the way she liked it.

All of a sudden, she heard a shuffling noise coming from the other side of her room. The room was almost "U" shaped, so the walls of the bathroom blocked her view. "Kitty kitty," She called. "Is that you?" The shuffling got louder. A dark figure suddenly emerged from the shadows. Hermione sat up, startled.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Bellatrix!?" she stood up suddenly. "What are you doing here!? How did you even find my house!?" her voice was a loud, angry, whisper.

Bellatrix smoothed out her dress with her hands and smiled her unusual smile. "Well I'll tell you this. It wasn't easy." She sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed, crossing one leg over the other and examining her nails. Hermione was furious. She how she felt she could just show up everywhere and act totally casual. "Bella, you can't be here!" Hermione sighed.

"Relax, baby," said Bellatrix with a pleased look. "This will only take a minute."

Hermione looked down and blushed, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. Bellatrix had never called her "baby" before. Her anger and annoyance faded away as she took a seat next to Bellatrix.

"What is it?" she asked, calmly this time.

"I want you to come stay with me for the holidays." Bellatrix said, still admiring her black and green nail polish.

Hermione looked shocked. "What? No! I mean… why?" she stammered.

She looked at Hermione with innocent eyes. "I get lonely too you know," she admitted.

"You really want me to?" Hermione asked after a moment.

Bellatrix nodded and stood up. "Come on," she implored. "Your mug-… your parents don't even know you're home yet!" Bellatrix said, correcting herself.

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "How did you know that? Have you been watching me?"

Bella's eyes darted to the other side of the room. There was a moment of silence before she look back at the younger witch and said "So, are you coming or not?"

Hermione let out a long sigh. "Sure," she said finally. "But I have to re-pack first."

Bellatrix pulled out her wand and flicked her wrist. Things from all over the room magically flew into a suitcase and landed on the bed.

"Done," Bellatrix said with an amused grin.

"But, what about my boo-"

"Got them." Bellatrix interrupted.

"What about my toothb-"

"Got that too!" the dark-haired witch said in a singsong voice. "Are you ready?" She held out her hand for Hermione.

The young Gryffindor nodded and took Bellatrix's hand. The two of them apparated away and appeared in Bellatrix's bedroom.

As soon as they arrived, Bella began unpacking Hermione's suitcase. One by one she placed the folded clothes in the bottom drawer of the large wooden wardrobe that stood before her. "Make yourself at home," she said to Hermione without turning her head.

Hermione shuffled her feet a bit on the wood floor. "Actually," she said slowly. "Would it be alright if I took a shower? I haven't had the chance yet today."

The older witch stood and turned, smiling at Hermione. "That's fine."

The girl nodded and left the room. She made her way down the long hall, looking for a bathroom. At the end of the hall, she opened a large wooden door and peaked inside. She had been right. It was the bathroom. It was a beautiful tile room with a very large bathtub and a huge glass shower.

She slowly began to strip, feeling a little uncomfortable to be showering in someone else's shower, but it had to be done. Once she had stripped herself of her clothes, she opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, turning the knob to "H" for hot.

"Mmmm," she murmured as the water ran down her back and over her chest. In that moment, she heard the glass door of the shower open. She turned around suddenly, attempting to cover herself, but stopped when she saw what she saw.

Bellatrix stood there in front of her, completely naked, one hand on her hip.

Hermione gasped and her face reddened. She had seen Bellatrix naked before, but she had never had an opportunity to really _see_ her. She felt a sudden rush of wetness to her core.

She admired Bellatrix's delicate curves, her luscious lips, her ample breasts. She was absolutely radiant. Hermione found herself biting her lip as she looked the older witch up and down.

"I thought you might want some help," Bellatrix said after a moment. Her voice was low and seductive. She approached the younger witch and carefully placed her hands on the girl's hips, wrapping them around her waist and pulling her in close.

Hot water came down over them as they stood there, their naked bodies pressed together. Bellatrix looked deep into Hermione's glossy eyes and smiled… a small yet significant gesture that make Hermione's heart sing. The young Gryffindor moved in closer so that their lips were just inches apart. "Do you love me?" Hermione asked quietly. Her voice barely even a whisper.

Bellatrix was caught off guard, but she already had the answer. "Yes," she said, smiling. It was a smile that only her sister had seen… a smile that showed no evil.

Tears began to fill Hermione's eyes. She grabbed Bellatrix's face in a moment of passion and kissed her. Sparks flew when their lips met, and they kissed each other so deeply… so lovingly… so passionately.

Bellatrix pulled away from the kiss and pushed Hermione against the back wall of the shower with one hand on the younger witch's shoulder. They began to kiss again, their hands caressing each other's naked bodies, exploring every inch.

Bella slipped two fingers into her lover, earning her a breathless moan of pleasure. Hermione's legs turned to rubber and her insides melted.

"More" she pleaded under her breath as her chest heaved up and down.

The dark haired witch smiled and slipped in a third finger. Hermione moaned louder, her hands desperately trying to grip the wall behind her. They continued to kiss as Bellatrix maneuvered her fingers in and out of Hermione. Between the heat of the moment and the heat of the shower, she thought she might pass out.

Before long, she could feel herself approaching her climax. "B-Bella" she moaned. "Oh, God, Bella. I'm coming!" she screamed. Bellatrix pumped her fingers faster to draw out her orgasm. She screamed Bellatrix's name again as she came hard, her juices covering her lover's hand.

Bellatrix continued, pushing her further and further until she came for a second time, screaming and moaning even louder than the first.

When she felt satisfied, she removed her fingers and licked each one of them clean, very slowly, not once breaking eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione lay on the floor now, completely breathless, she had never come so hard in her entire life.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione's lips meeting hers interrupted her. She tackled the older witch and immediately went down on her. "Oh, God!" Bellatrix cried, throwing her head back. "Yes!"

She toyed with Bellatrix clit in her mouth and caressed her breasts, hips, and thighs… letting the water stream over their bodies. She moved her tongue in snake-like motions, moving in zigzags and tracing "8's"over her swollen clit.

Within 30 seconds, Bella was already coming hard. No one had ever worked her like this more. No one, not even Cissy, had ever been this passionate. She threw her head back again and screamed Hermione's name at the top of her lungs before falling flat on the shower floor, limp and breathing heavy.

Hermione leaned in and kissed Bellatrix softly, letting her taste herself on her lips. They sat there together in front of each other on the shower floor.

Bella then slipped 3 fingers into Hermione once again, making her scream. Could she handle a third orgasm? She wasn't sure she could, but she honestly didn't care at this point. She shoved three of her own fingers into Bellatrix and they began to move rhythmically with each other.

It didn't take long before they were both coming. Their synchronized screams drowned out the sound of the shower as they came together. After their orgasms subsided, the two fell back onto the tile floor of the shower, panting hard.

Bellatrix put her arm around Hermione and pulled her closer. "Aren't you glad you came to stay with me?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is, Chapter 9! I know I said it would be out on Saturday but I wasn't feeling too great so I didn't have it finished until Sunday night. Hope it was worth the wait though. Thank you for your patience._

Hermione awoke early the next morning in Bellatrix's bed. She had been given her own room but Bella had decided against having her sleep there.

The floor made a loud creaking noise when Hermione's feet touched the ground. She winced and pulled her knees up, worried that she had woken Bellatrix up. They may have been on different terms now but messing with Bellatrix Lestrange was never a good idea, especially in the morning.

Hermione crept slowly down the hall in search of the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in ages and she was very hungry. The first door she opened was the laundry room. "Not this one" she said to herself. The second door was the bathroom. "Wait I've been in here before what am I doing?" she slapped her palm to her forehead and walked down a different hallway.

Finally, she came across the kitchen. "Jeez, what does she eat? There's nothing here." Hermione muttered under her breath as she searched for some form of food. She managed to find some bread pulled a couple pieces out to make some toast. As she sat down to eat it she heard the door to the kitchen open. Bellatrix shuffled into the room looking half asleep.

"Good morning" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Hey" Bellatrix muttered. She was wearing a white shirt and black underwear and her hair was a gigantic frizzy mess.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "How long does it take you to do your hair in the morning?" she joked.

Bellatrix smiled lightly. "A long time" she said, stumbling over to the table and sitting down.

"Even with magic?"

"Even with magic."

There was a long pause.

"Can I help?" Hermione asked eventually.

Bellatrix couldn't resist smiling at this offer. "If you wish to," she replied.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Bellatrix sat on her bed cross-legged while Hermione, who was kneeling behind her, worked on her hair. "My god, Bella do you ever brush this stuff?!" she laughed as she tried to untangle the hairbrush from the older witch's hair.

Bellatrix laughed with her, but suddenly she stopped and a rather large smirk appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice.

"Screw the hair," she said, snatching the hairbrush and tossing it across the room. It made a clunking sound as it bounced from the wall onto the floor. "I have a better idea. Close your eyes!" She placed Hermione's hands over her eyes and turned her around so that she was facing the headboard of the bed.

"Ready!" the older witch sang. Hermione opened her eyes and turned around. When she saw Bellatrix she instantly felt a rush of wetness to her core. She was standing in front of the bed in a black, laced bra with matching panties. In her hand she held a mess of ropes.

"I… um… I… I"

"You don't think I forgot do you?" the raven-haired witch purred as she crawled towards Hermione on her hands and knees. "I haven't forgotten that night."

Hermione gulped loudly as she remembered the events of their first night together. She remembered the moment Bellatrix realized she was getting off on being tortured.

Her lips still lingering at the side of Hermione's head, Bellatrix licked the younger witch's ear before untangling the ropes. She then began to slowly take Hermione's clothes off. Once she had removed all of her clothing she carefully tied Hermione's wrists and ankles to each of the bedposts, making sure each knot was tight and restricting.

Hermione was already breathing heavy from the anticipation of whatever was about to happen. When Bellatrix was done she tested her restraints by trying to pull away from them. She couldn't do it.

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix said in a low voice.

"Ready for what?" asked Hermione who was looking for some specifics.

Bellatrix reached for her wand on the bedside table and pointed it at the other side of the room. With a flick of her wrist the large armchair from the corner moved just to the left of the foot of the bed.

She climbed off of her lover and onto the armchair. Bellatrix looked Hermione right in the eyes as she slid one of her hands down the front of her panties. She shivered when her fingers touched her clit.

"If you look away I'll tighten your ropes," said Bellatrix.

Hermione bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. She struggled to release herself from her restraints when the first squeals of pleasure escaped Bellatrix's lips.

She watched in frustration as the older witch continued to touch herself. Hermione was dying to touch herself. Bellatrix's breathing began to get faster as she got closer and closer to her climax.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She started grunting and whining and frantically trying to free herself.

Bellatrix suddenly stopped and a wide smile spread across her face. "Poor baby" she said in a mock sweet voice. "Do you want me to let you go so you can touch yourself?"

Hermione nodded furiously.

"Soon, my pet" she climbed off the chair and opened the top drawer of the bedside table, pulling something from it and hiding it behind her back. She then got back on the bed and straddled Hermione. "I have something for you," she purred.

Hermione looked at the dark witch with intense curiosity and desire.

Bellatrix revealed the shiny dagger that she held behind her back. "Remember this?" she whispered into Hermione's ear.

The young witch felt another rush of heat to her core. "Y-yes" she panted.

Bellatrix took the dagger and grazed her young lover's cheek with it. It traveled gently down her neck and across her chest, leaving a light red trail in its path. Hermione shivered as Bella guided the knife down her stomach and between her legs to her inner thighs.

"Harder," Hermione begged. Her breath was heavy and uneven

Bellatrix smiled her devilish grin. She dragged the dagger along Hermione's inner thigh, drawing her blood up to the surface. "Oh god yes!" Hermione moaned, She threw her head back in ecstasy when she felt Bella's tongue run across her fresh cut.

She pulled away and watched her young lover squirm. "P-please, Bella," Hermione pleaded.

"Please what?" Hermione was unsure of what she was pleading for at this point. She thought for a brief moment. "Go down on me," she said quietly.

Bellatrix dropped the dagger onto the floor and stretched her arms out, cracking her knuckles. "As you wish," she replied.

She lowered her head between Hermione's legs and giggled. "I'm going to have to change my sheets after this," she laughed.

Hermione blushed. She gasped and tightened her fists when Bellatrix ran her tongue over her clit.

"You like that? You're a little slut aren't you? You're my little slut. Yes you are" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth.

Hermione shut her eyes tight and nodded.

"You want me to fuck you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

Hermione did not respond. She just continued to breathe heavily.

"ANSWER ME!" Bellatrix screamed. She slapped Hermione's clit quite hard causing the girl to cry out in pain and pleasure.

Hermione's eyes shot open and she stiffened up. "Yes!" she panted. "I want you to fuck me."

"I thought so." Bellatrix grinned. She picked up the dagger once again and guided the flat side of it up the length of Hermione's core. She moaned loudly and gripped the bed sheets even tighter. "Oh GOD!" she cried, throwing her head back.

The dark witch then pulled the dagger away and held it up to her lips. She licked it thoroughly, making sure to get every last drop of Hermione's sweet juices.

She had barely been touched and Hermione could already feel herself getting close to her peak. Just watching Bellatrix alone was enough to make her cum.

Suddenly, without warning, Bellatrix forcefully shoved three fingers into Hermione. "Ohh!" Hermione's moans were so loud they probably could have been heard from miles away. The raven-haired witch pumped her fingers in and out of Hermione at a vigorous pace. She licked her lips as she watched Hermione's body spasm under her touch.

"Oh god Bella yes!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix grinned and shoved a fourth finger into her lover. "Fuck!" Hermione cried, gritting her teeth.

She continued to pump until she could feel Hermione's walls tighten around her fingers. She waited until she was on the very edge. Her whole body was about to erupt, but suddenly Bellatrix removed her fingers.

Hermione let out a cry of frustration.

"Do you want to come?" Bellatrix whispered as she licked her fingers.

"Yes!" Hermione panted.

Bellatrix laughed. "I want you to beg" she smirked.

"P-please, Bella. Please let me c-come."

"That's a good little slut." Bellatrix purred. She pushed four fingers into Hermione once again and she came immediately. Her whole body shaking as her orgasm coursed through her body. "Oh, BELLA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her back arched and her eyes shut tight. It was the longest most intense orgasm she had ever experienced.

When she finally was able to open her eyes, Bellatrix removed her fingers and licked them one by one. "Enjoy that?" she asked.

Hermione noticed that Bellatrix's breathing was heavy as well. "I think… the real question is… did you?" she asked, still panting.

She reached down the front of the older witch's panties and felt her. "You're soaked!" she giggled. The young witch looked up to see Bella biting her lip so hard there was blood trickling down her face. Her eyes were shut tight and her fists were balled up.

"Ohh I see how it is." Hermione said in a seductive tone. "You want me to touch you don't you?

Bellatrix nodded violently.

A wide smirk spread across Hermione's face. She stood up and walked over to the wardrobe at the other end of the room, bending over and giving Bellatrix a perfect few of her ass.

She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She twirled them around in her fingers as she made her way back to where Bellatrix was lying on the bed. She pushed her up to the back of the bed and cuffed her hands behind one of the bedposts. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Bellatrix couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her lips when Hermione tightened the handcuffs

She leaned in and kissed her lover passionately, clawing at her back as their tongues met. She began to place kisses down her body, stopping every once in a while to nip at the skin with her perfect teeth. She toyed with one of Bella's erect nipples with her thumb and forefinger.

Bella gasped and tightened her chest. Hermione smiled and moved her other hand down the older witch's body, caressing her inner thighs and hovering just over where she wished to be touched.

"God, just fuck me already." Bellatrix muttered, her teeth grinding hard.

Hermione lowered her head and licked Bellatrix's hot core. "Oh Hermione!' she moaned, blushing at the fact that Hermione was seeing how easy it was to get her off.

She took Bella's clit into her mouth, letting her tongue go wild as Bella squirmed and squealed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" she screamed. She wanted to hold off but she couldn't deal with the pleasure. She came almost instantly.

"Keep it coming" Hermione demanded before plunging her tongue into Bella's entrance. The dark witch let out a loud low moan when Hermione entered her.

She continued to tongue her until Bellatrix was coming for a second and third time. She kept going until she couldn't take it anymore. She fell back on the bed and cried out "Enough!" I can't take it!"

Hermione pushed her lips to Bellatrix's, letting her taste herself on her own lips. "Enjoyed that didn't you" she grinned.

There was a pause before Bellatrix nodded. "You're too good," she said with an impressed grin. They lay there on the bed until Bellatrix stood up and began to gather her clothes. "Come on," she began. "I've got to run some errands. You ought to come with me."

_I apologize for the crappy ending and the lack of story but this was requested and I thought it would be fun :) Hope you enjoyed it._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm really sorry about completely disappearing for a while. A lot of both good and bad things have gone down in my life and I've been trying to deal with them. I'm back now though. Here is chapter 10 :P_

Bellatrix opened one of her dresser drawers and tossed Hermione some of her clothes. "Put these on," she said.

"Are you sure I should come with you?"

"Do you not want to come?" Bellatix asked. Her voice sounded slightly irritated.

"I guess I-"

"Well I'm taking you anyway." She didn't look up. "I want the company."

Hermione knew that even if she hadn't wanted to go she wouldn't have a choice. Bellatrix always got what she wanted no matter the circumstances.

"Put this on too." She tossed something else to Hermione, catching her off guard. She missed the catch and picked the objects up off the floor. "What do I need this for…?" she asked worriedly. The young Gryffindor looked down at the large spiked dog collar and leash she held in her hand.

Bellatrix stood up and turned to face Hermione. "If we're going to be seen together in public we're going to be seen the way _I_ want to be seen." She demanded, crossing her arms.

Hermione was hesitant for a moment, but upon thinking about it, she realized that she asked for this. She knew what she was getting into when she decided she wanted to be with Bellatrix. Besides, questioning Bellatrix didn't exactly seem like the best idea. "Alright," she agreed quietly. She pulled a red t-shirt over her head and wiggled herself into a pair of dark colored jeans.

"Can you help me with this?" Hermione asked as she struggled to fasten the dog collar. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and laughed lightly before helping the girl with the collar and leash. "You might want this too," she said, handing her a black jacket with a hood. "Just in case."

Hermione put on the jacket and the two of them apparated from the house and into Knockturn Alley. "Come," Bellatrix demanded, tugging violently on the leash. Hermione yelped and fell forward onto her hands and knees. She had to pull herself up quickly in order to keep up with Bellatrix who had already begun walking at a very brisk pace.

"Where are we going, Bella?" Hermione asked in a loud whisper, stumbling awkwardly behind her.

"Shh!" Bellatrix shushed her without turning her head. "Don't speak." Hermione nodded and shut her mouth.

"Good girl." Bellatrix smirked, patting her on the top of her head and continuing down the alleyway.

As they walked, Hermione noticed that Bellatrix was wearing very high-heeled boots and she couldn't help but giggle when she realized why. It was because Bellatrix wasn't quite as tall as her and she guessed that made her uncomfortable.

Bellatrix stopped abruptly. Her dress swung around as she quickly turned. "What did I say!?" she screeched. "When you're in public with me, you will only speak when you are spoken too and you will address me as master when I speak to you. I ask that you do not ask me any further questions. Is that clear?"

Hermione gulped loudly and retreated back a little into her oversized jacket.

"I said is that clear?!"

"Oh! Yes!" Hermione stammered.

Bellatrix turned again and continued to walk, pulling Hermione along behind her. "Good Morning, Ms. Lestrange." Called a disheveled looking man from across the alley. Bellatrix waved her hand without looking at the man. It was a half wave half "shoo" kind of motion. They past a number of mysterious looking shops as they walked before stopping at the entrance of Bourgin and Burkes.

A bell chimed as they entered the shop. "This way." Bellatrix directed Hermione towards a wall of rusty, sharp looking objects. Hermione felt a bit unsettled at the sight of the objects in the shop. An array of human bones, leering masks, and other dangerous looking objects could be found among the others. She took a step closer to Bellatrix and grabbed onto her arm.

Bellatrix shot her an angry look but then took it back, immediately softening her expression and allowing Hermione to hold onto her. The younger witch could even see a slight smile appear on her "master's" lips, causing her to smile as well. However, she turned away so that Bellatrix would not see her smiling.

The dark witch looked intently at the weapons before her, carefully choosing three and placing them under her arm. Hermione was pulled across the shop to the counter where a blonde boy stood, his back to the two of them. He appeared to be playing with cards.

"Ahem." Bellatrix cleared her throat impatiently.

The boy turned around, first looking at Bellatrix and then at Hermione. "Shit!" she said under her breath. Hermione pulled up the jacket's hood and turned her head.

"Draco, how are you my boy?" Bellatrix asked, leaning over the counter and kissing the boy's cheek. "Just fine, Auntie Bella," he replied. He glanced at Hermione again, raising an eyebrow. "Will this be all?" he asked, turning his attention back to Bellatrix.

"Yes," said the dark witch. "I didn't know you worked here." She admired her nails as she spoke. "How is your mother?"

"She seems alright," he responded plainly. "And yes, my father got me the job."

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Tell your mother I want to have lunch with her, will you?"

"Sure."

"Good boy," she said, taking the bag of items and turning away from the counter. Hermione turned her head and made accidental eye contact with Draco. He winked and turned back to his cards.

"Gross," she muttered.

"What was that?" Bellatrix asked without looking.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

Once they had left the shop, Bellatrix pulled Hermione around a corner and held her there by her shoulders. "I have a very important meeting at The Three Broomsticks in about 10 minutes. I need you to be silent and to keep a straight face. I don't want you messing up my serious business. Do you understand?"

"Yes… master," returned Hermione.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

The two of them sat across from a dark, hooded figure at a table at the back of The Three Broomsticks. Hermione watched as the conversed in low whispers. She looked around the room at all the empty tables, figuring it would be best to try not to pay attention to what Bellatrix and the mysterious man were talking about. It had to be something Voldemort related.

Hermione jumped slightly when she felt Bellatrix's hand on her thigh. She looked up at her, her expression and attention had not changed. She felt the hand slowly slide over her inner thigh, caressing it slowly, but the older witch still appeared unfazed.

She felt a bit confused, but continued to maintain a straight face as Bellatrix had instructed her to do. Hermione pulled the hood down further over her face and adjusted her position. The hand moved closer and closer to the spot between her legs, stroking it lightly through her jeans. Hermione, to her surprise, let out a small whimper. A little half smile appeared on Bellatrix's face but she quickly shook it off.

Hermione felt a burst of heat. She tried to cover up her shivers by adjusting her position yet again. _I get it_, she thought to herself. _She's playing games with me_. The man looked at Hermione with a confused expression. "Ignore my slave." Bellatrix spoke quickly. "Sometimes she has trouble with followingorders." She reached for the back of the collar and it tightened it by one notch. The young witch gasped as the collar tightened around her neck. "Now, where were we?"

Before long the hand was back between Hermione's legs. She tried to push it away by closing her legs, but her efforts failed. The witch's long fingers suddenly began to slowly unzip the front of her jeans. *_meep_*.She bit down hard on her lip as Bellatrix continued to stroke her, this time through her panties. She frantically looked back and forth between the man and Bellatrix, unsure of what to do.

_Oh, god, why_. She thought to herself as Bella's hands continued to effortlessly touch her. The hand suddenly pinched Hermione's clit and she squeaked rather loudly.

Again, the half smile appeared on Bellatrix's face.

"Well, um…" The man cleared his throat. "I think that will be all. I'd best be going." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

Bellatrix nodded and shooed him away with a gesture of her hand. She then grabbed Hermione by the arm and apparated them both back home.

"I'll be right back" Bellatrix said backing into the hallway.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hermione could hear her laughing through the wall. It made her laugh too.

Bellatrix re-entered the room, trying to hide her smile.

"You just looooove to torture me don't you?" Hermione asked with laughter in her voice. She punched Bellatrix playfully in the arm.

Bellatrix blushed. "You have to admit that was pretty funny." The two of them laughed.

"I have to take something to Lord Voldemort." The older witch said as she crossed the bedroom to the wardrobe. She opened a drawer and pulled out a vibrator. "Here," she tossed it to Hermione. "Finish yourself off." She laughed and apparated away.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione pushed open the front door of Bellatrix's Manor with her shoulder as she attempted to balance the stack of gifts she was carrying. It was Christmas Eve, and her parents had mailed her presents to Hogwarts for her. She stomped the snow out of her boots and placed the pile on the ground next to her. "Bella?" she called.

She could here muffled voices in the distance. "Bella?" she called again. She continued down the long corridor and turned a corner to see someone standing in the hall. "Shit!" Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and back against the wall in the hallway she came from.

"You can't possibly have any real feelings for that girl." Said a familiar voice.

Hermione peeked quietly around the corner so that she could see who was there.

Bellatrix cleared her throat and began pacing back and forth. She opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"I mean come on, Bel, she's a disgusting mudblood, a filthy little prude. What could you possibly find interesting about her?"

It was Narcissa.

"There's nothing I find interesting about her!" Bellatrix said defensively. "You know I just like to fuck with people."

Her younger sister was silent.

"She means nothing to me!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. She wasn't convinced, so Bellatrix approached her slowly, her hips swaying as she moved. She pressed her nose against her sister's and kissed her on the lips, holding the blonde's face with her hands as she did so. Narcissa smiled through the kiss.

"Huh?" Hermione gasped and turned back around the corner. She ran down the hall and into the first room she could find, slamming the door behind her. The young Gryffindor fell to her knees and let the tears flow.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked, breaking the kiss.

"Probably nothing." Bella said quickly. She pulled her sister back into the kiss but her eyes remained open. It had to be Hermione.

"Listen, Cissy." Bellatrix said, breaking the kiss once again. "I've got things to do. I'll call you later in the week ok?"

Narcissa looked hurt. "Alright" she finally said. The muscles in her face tightened into her usual snarl. She pushed Bellatrix aside and started down the hall with a hand on her hip.

Bellatrix watched her sister until she had left the house and then began to walk towards the other end of the house. She opened door after door, wondering where Hermione could be. Finally she opened the door to the walk-in coat closet and found Hermione crying on the floor.

"What you doing?" Bellatrix asked. She placed a hand on her hip.

Hermione turned away and cried harder.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, come on, get up." She walked into the dark closet and picked the girl up by her underarms, pulling her into the hall. Hermione pulled away violently and stumbled backwards against the wall.

"Why am I really here?" she cried. Her voice shook and echoed through the hall.

The dark witch gave an irritated sigh. "What are you on about?"

"If I mean nothing to you than why are you keeping me here?! She shrieked. "Am I really just a sex slave to you?!"

Bellatrix was silent. The only way she knew how to respond was with anger.

"After all this you still think that!?"

"I just heard you say it!" Hermione stomped her foot.

"I- I.. Ugh!" Bellatrix stormed out of the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She kicked the wall and screamed before letting herself fall onto the bed. "That ungrateful little SHIT!" she screeched, emphasizing her words with the pounding of fists against the comforter.

Bellatrix's head swam with rage and a flurry of other emotions. _I show her my sensitive side and she gives me THIS!? _she thought angrily. The flustered witch stood up and advanced across the room to the window.

"You know what?" she muttered, gritting her teeth. "Fuck her!"

"FUCK HER!" she slammed her fist against the windowpane, nearly breaking the glass. "Who needs that ungrateful little mudblood!"

Bellatrix reached angrily for her wand and pointed it at the wardrobe, drawing a bone-like whistle out of one of its drawers. She caught it in mid air and opened the window. She blew into the whistle harshly; creating a more exasperated version of the tune it originally played, and aimed it out the window.

Just moments later, the cry of a bird sounded through the trees and a large barn owl came into view, promptly landing on the windowsill.

Bellatrix retrieved paper and a quill with a flick of her wand. She began to pace the room. "My dear, Cissy," the dark witch began, the quill magically recording her words as she spoke. "I'm sorry about this morning. Please come by again, we need to talk. -Bella." She then snatched the piece of paper and rolled up, handing it to the owl and sending it off.

• • • • • •

45 minutes passed before Bellatrix left her bedroom. She brushed a few of her lavish curls from her face as she looked up and down the hallway, searching for any sign of life other than herself.

The sound of her heels echoed on the marble floor as she stepped into the hall. She poked her head into every room along the length of the hallway but there was no sign of Hermione. In fact, even her suitcase seemed to be missing.

"Fine." Bellatrix muttered under her breath. "I'm better without her anyway."

Just as she made her way back down the hall, there was a knock at the door. She approached it and opened it cautiously to find Narcissa standing on the front step, arms crossed and nose turned up as always.

Bellatrix smiled her devilish grin. "Cissy! Come in." She stepped aside for her sister who entered the house without a word or any sign of vivacity at all. The blonde witch removed her coat and hung it up near the front door.

"What did you want to talk about?" Narcissa asked stiffly. She was clearly still upset about the way things were left earlier that day.

Bellatrix approached her sister from the side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I just need to get away from things" she began, her hands massaging her sister's shoulders. She turned her around and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Narcissa pulled away. "I asked you what you wanted to talk about, Bella" she said irritably.

Bellatrix stood behind her and put her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Come now, Cissy," she pleaded in an innocent voice. "You know you want it..." she purred softly in her sister's ear. Her hips swayed seductively with her words as she circled her sister, her heels clicking against the marble floor.

Narcissa swallowed loudly and pursed her lips, trying to avoid eye contact. She cleared her throat and tightened her hands into fists, trying to maintain her serious expression.

"You know you can resist me… " Bellatrix breathed. "The way I touch you…" In one swift movement, she stepped up behind her sister and reached up her dress from the bottom, running her fingertips lightly over Narcissa's inner thigh.

Narcissa bit down hard on her lip but she couldn't control the faint whimper that escaped her throat.

A wide smirk of a smile appeared on Bellatrix's face. She then promptly spun around so that she was face to face with her younger sister, her dress swaying with her nimble movements. Her lips parted slightly, and she looked deeply into her sister's eyes as she reached down and began stroking her through her dress.

Narcissa moaned as Bellatrix locked her lips with hers. She reached around her sister's waist and pulled her closer, letting her lover's tongue find her own.

The two of them stumbled down the hall, passionately kissing while they attempted to remove each other's clothing. Upon reaching the bedroom, Bellatrix carelessly kicked the door shut and ran her long fingernails down the back of her sister's dress, ripping it down the middle.

Narcissa couldn't care less about the garment. She kicked it aside as her fingers frantically unlaced her sister's corset. They continued to kiss breathlessly while Bellatrix pinned her lover down on the bed.

"No panties, huh sis?" Bellatrix said playfully. "You were just waiting for this to happen weren't you?" The younger witch blushed profusely.

Narcissa's chest heaved up and down as Bellatrix placed kisses along her neck and collarbones. She let her long fingers travel down her sister's face and neck to her chest, where she began massaging Narcissa's soft breasts. She kept moving down until she reached where the younger witch so desperately longed to be touched.

Narcissa moaned loudly under her sister's touch. It was electrifying. No one, not even her beloved Lucius, could stir up quite the same reaction. "Oh, Bella," Narcissa breathed. Bellatrix gave a satisfied grin. She knew every little trick there was to make her little sister scream.

Bella looked seductively into her sister's eyes as she licked two of her long fingers and ran them up the length of Narcissa's glistening womanhood. She then pushed her fingers into her suddenly and immediately found her g-spot, earning her a deep moan of pure bliss from her sister.

Narcissa gasped and cried out in ecstasy as her sister's fingers twirled in and out of her, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She knew she was already close to her climax, but she gritted her teeth and tried to hold back. She wanted to savor every last moment of this affair.

Before long she was coming hard, screaming Bella's name as she arched her back and threw her head back against the pillow. It was the longest orgasm she ever had, and Bellatrix continued to draw it out for as long as she could.

When her orgasm had finally subsided, Narcissa pulled herself up onto her elbows. "My, GOD, Bella." She let herself fall back onto the bed again. "How do you do it?" she was still catching her breath.

"Bella?" Narcissa voiced when her sister did not respond.

Bellatrix had been busy looking out the window with a distant look in her eye.

"Sorry, Ciss," she apologized, half returning to the focus of the particular moment.

Narcissa gestured for Bellatrix to come cuddle up next to her. The older witch obliged but still seemed a bit lost. The blonde rested her head on her sister's shoulder and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry I was angry earlier," she began. "It was just…"

Narcissa continued to talk but Bellatrix was not listening. She was thinking about Hermione. She felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that seemed to swell all the way up to her throat. Was this guilt? Could she really even feel guilt? She was unsure, but for some reason she felt the need to make it up to Hermione.

_Why can't I just be angry with her?_ She thought desperately… but she knew why she couldn't be angry. It was because she didn't have the right to be angry in the first place. _What am I thinking!? _She thought suddenly. _I'm Bellatrix fucking Lestrange! I always have a bloody right to be angry!_ But the thought didn't match her true feelings. She sighed, hoping the answer would come to her soon, and let herself slide down into her sister's arms.

• • • • •

Hermione awoke on Christmas morning in her bed at Hogwarts. She couldn't bear another minute in Bellatrix's manor and she had to get out. She had packed her things and ran out the door as fast as she could, her face wet with tears.

She thought to herself that it didn't feel much like Christmas, what with there being only a couple of students left behind, and of course because of her depressed state. The young Gryffindor pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the common room. Still only half awake, she reached for her wand and lit the logs in the fireplace with a simple spell.

Hermione decided that now was as good a time as any to open her presents, so she sat down by the small Christmas tree and reached for her first gift. Behind red and green striped wrapping paper she found a series of books from her parents. _The Seasonal Behaviors of Pixies, Dragons: Friend or Foe?_,and _A Beginner's Guide to Herbology_. "Well… at least they tried," she said to herself.

The next gift was from Ron. A box filled with white tissue paper revealed a small necklace with an otter charm hanging from the chain. "Aw, Ron" she whispered. "That's so sweet."

Her last gift was from Harry. Inside a nicely wrapped box there was a beautiful journal with a painting of a rose on the cover along with a new quill and some ink. A card at the bottom of the box said: "For my dear friend, Hermione. –Harry."

The sweet gifts she had received from her best friends had cheered Hermione up a bit, but she was still upset about her fight with Bellatrix. She sat down on a rather large lounge chair near the fireplace and let out a long sigh.

Suddenly, a scratching sound broke the near silence in the room. Hermione jerked up in her seat and scanned the room, but there was no one there, so she slumped back down into the chair and tried to relax again.

It was only a few minutes before she heard the sound again. This time she was determined to find the source of the scratching. The young witch stood up from her chair and scanned the room once more, keeping one hand on her wand in her back pocket just incase.

In that moment, she came across a cardboard box with a black bow on it on a table in the corner of the room. She approached it slowly, wondering who could have left it there and who it could be for.

Upon reaching the box the found a small label on the side that read: **_Hermione_**. "For me?" she said out loud.

Hermione stared at the box for a moment before beginning to open it. Opening each fold one by one she opened the box and found something that blew her away completely. Inside was a little black kitten with a red ribbon and a message tied around its neck.

The small tag read. "With love, Bellatrix."

_Oooh what's going to happen next? Find out soon in chapter 12! :P_

_If you want updates one when I'm going to post new chapters you can find them at .com!_

_Thank you all again for your support and awesome reviews! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione laid in her bed hugging her new kitten close. The kitten purred softly and rubbed its face against her neck as hot tears streamed down the young witch's cheeks. "Oh, Bella," she cried softly, stroking the kitten tenderly.

She stood up, leaving the kitten on the bed, and approached the mirror where she brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail.

"Let's go, Nox," she said to the kitten as she picked him up. The little guy hadn't come with a nametag, but Hermione thought Nox was perfect for him.

She gathered herself and the kitten and apparated into the chilled morning air where she quickly came upon Bellatrix's Manor. She was about halfway across the snow-covered lawn when the kitten began mewing.

"What is it, boy?" she asked the curious kitten.

Hermione took a few steps back and followed his gaze over to the small courtyard towards the right end of the house. There she saw Bellatrix, sitting alone on a stone bench, her back turned to her. The young witch slowly progressed towards Bellatrix, unnoticed.

"Bella?" she proclaimed quietly upon reaching the bench.

Bellatrix glanced at Hermione but then turned around again, saying nothing.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" Hermione asked vigilantly.

Bellatrix did not respond.

"Bella?" Hermione asked again, advancing a few steps.

Bellatrix glanced at the small black cat Hermione held close to her and a faint smile showed through her forlorn expression. "You found my gift," she said suddenly. Her voice sounded weak.

Hermione smiled and a few tears rolled down her cheek. She wiped them away and sniffled a bit. "Yes, his name is Nox," she said, gesturing with the kitten. As always, her voice hinted a matter-of-fact tone.

Bellatrix brushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled her legs over the bench so that she was facing Hermione. "Listen," she began.

There was a long pause.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Bellatrix finally exclaimed, standing up and flattening her dress with her hands. She nearly gagged saying it, but it still meant a lot.

Hermione took not even a single moment to think before she ran into Bellatrix's arms, hugging her tightly.

A choking sound escaped Bellatrix's throat when Hermione squeezed her waist. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond at first, as she was shocked by Hermione's bold move; plus, hugging wasn't exactly something that often occurred in her life, even with her sister around, but although she was uncomfortable she managed to push past it and hug Hermione back.

Bella thought to herself that it felt good to hold someone close to her, but she quickly disregarded the thought, her cheeks reddening at the thought of her going soft. Still though, she managed to say what she needed to say.

"I didn't mean those things I said," Bellatrix admitted. She wasn't the best at expressing her feelings but she made a valiant effort.

"I'm glad," Hermione whispered, tears still dripping from her chin and cheeks onto Bellatrix's shoulder.

Bellatrix pulled away from the hug and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders. Roughly at first, but she quickly softened her grip when she realized it.

"I just… I didn't want to deal with Cissy. I didn't want to make her mad… so I told her what she wanted to hear."

"I understand" Hermione said with a faint smile.

"Oh!" Bellatrix spoke suddenly. "You left your coat behind and I found this in your pocket." Bellatrix held out a small dark green box with a bow on it.

"Oh… actually, this was meant to be for you," Hermione said, handing the box back to her.

"Oh," Bellatrix repeated. She couldn't remember the last time she had received a gift from anyone. She didn't know what to say.

"Should I open it?" she asked finally, looking a little unsure.

Hermione nodded and watched curiously as the older witch carefully untied the bow. She handled the box as if it were a fragile egg.

"A time turner?" she asked once the box was opened. She looked very overwhelmed.

"Actually it's _my _time turner." Hermione said, blushing. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me when I was a third year so that I could attend more classes than time would allow."

Bellatrix picked up the time turner and examined it closely, already becoming possessive over it.

"McGonagall told me I mustn't tell anyone about it, so naturally it's very important to me."

Bellatrix clutched her chest where her heart would be and suddenly something very unexpected happened. A few glistening tears rolled down the older witch's cheeks. She let out a loud sob and turned away, letting her hair fall over her face.

Hermione took a few steps back. She was completely taken aback and certain she was the only person to ever see Bellatrix Lestrange cry, maybe with the exception of Narcissa. In fact, she was sure that most thought the seemingly remorseless witch was incapable of such an act.

"Are you ok…?" Hermione asked after a moment of extended silence.

Bellatrix turned just enough so that she could see Hermione's puzzled face through her mess of curls. "Mhm" she murmured from behind her mask of hair.

The young Gryffindor pulled her legs over the bench and sat down, letting the kitten crawl into Bellatrix's lap. She cautiously put her hand on Bellatrix's thigh, feeling the soft fabric of her dress.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Bellatrix asked in response.

"Sure about what?"

There was a pause. "No one has ever willingly given me something of theirs." A few more tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke.

_Really?_ Hermione thought to herself, remembering the treasures she found in Bellatrix's vault, but she quickly realized the valuables had obviously been stolen. She blushed at her own stupidity.

"Well…" she began. "I… trust you," Hermione managed to say. "and I love you."

Bellatrix reached over and grabbed Hermione, pulling her into a tight hug. "Ah!" Hermione yelped, as this was something she never would have expected.

"I love you too." Bellatrix whispered. She was still crying when she released Hermione from the hug, but she did manage to collect herself.

"Ahem," came a voice from behind.

The two turned around at lightning speed to see Narcissa standing there, lips pursed and hands on her hips.

* * *

><p><em>There were some technical difficulties last time so what I said didn't display. Hopefully it will this time. If you want updates on when I'm going to post the next chapter you can check out my blog: mrs-lovett . tumblr .com<em>

_Next chapter is coming very soon :)_


	13. Chapter 13

*Gulp* The color drained from Bellatrix's face at the sight of her sister.

"A word, please," Narcissa said through gritted teeth. She gestured for Bella to stand up and go with her.

Hermione sat frozen in her place as Bellatrix stood and shamefully followed her sister into a more secluded part of the yard.

"You lied to me!" Narcissa yelled, her hands clenched into fists. "Why would you do that?"

Bellatrix turned to look at Narcissa and pushed her hair out of her eyes ever so slightly.

"Oh" Narcissa said suddenly when she noticed her sister had been crying. For a moment she looked concerned, but her expression soon turned to anger. She stormed off in the direction they came from, pulling off her black gloves and tossing them behind her as she went.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU FILTHY SLUT?!" Narcissa roared, grabbing Hermione forcibly by her shirt and pulling her close to her face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she repeated. "HUH?!"

"CISSY!" Bellatrix screeched. "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

"Let me take care of this Bella!" Narcissa shouted back angrily.

"Let go of her!" Bellatrix was furious. She pulled her wand out and pointed it at her sister. "Right now! Let her go!"

Narcissa shot her an intense look. Her eyes burned with fury but the wrinkles in her forehead suggested sadness and pain.

"Fine!" she spat, violently pushing the girl away from her.

Hermione cried out when her back hit the rough surface of the house, causing her to fall forward, her knees smashing hard into the ground.

"She didn't do anything, Cissy!" Bella shouted.

There was a moment of burning silence.

Narcissa shuddered and cleared her throat as if to collect herself, then took a deep breath and glared at Hermione who was still on her hands and knees, staring at the two women with wide eyes.

The blonde's hateful expression changed though when she saw the concern in Bellatrix's eyes. Narcissa's emotions burst into a flaming frenzy of jealousy, guilt, and disgust.

Bellatrix helped Hermione up before locking eyes with her sister. An idea popped into her head when she noticed suggestion of jealousy in Narcissa's stance and expression.

"Oh, Cissy," Bellatrix called in a singsong tone, suddenly much cheerier than before.

Narcissa raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Come with me for a moment will you?"

The older witch didn't exactly give her sister a chance to answer, as she was already dragging her away by the end of her sentence. Bellatrix pushed her sister in front of her as they walked so that she could summon her notepad and quill and write a magical message to Hermione without being noticed.

"Hey, what's that?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, pointing in some random direction.

"What?" Narcissa asked, trying to see past the trees in the forest.

Bellatrix snickered to herself and very rapidly fixed her hair and adjusted her dress so that her breasts were more exposed.

"I didn't see anything." Narcissa said, turning around again.

"Oh. Never mind." Bellatrix remarked carelessly. "Now," she stood behind Narcissa, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and speaking into her ear. "You like the way I… make you feel… don't you, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked, her hands slowly moving up from Narcissa's waist to her breasts.

Narcissa swallowed loudly and cleared her throat.

"Come now," Bellatrix purred. "Tell me you love it."

The blonde witch finally let out a sigh and relaxed her tensed muscles. "I do," she admitted.

"Ok," Bella continued. "Then, what if you had..." she paused to kiss her sister on the lips. "Two... women… making… you… feel… that… way?" she asked between kisses.

Narcissa took a step back. "Honestly, Bella, why would I want that?" Her words were strained and her posture showed she was uncomfortable.

Bellatrix took a step back herself. "Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you've never wanted your own personal sex slave," she said with a smirk.

"Very well." Narcissa straightened her back and stared right into Bellatrix's eyes. "I've never wanted my own personal sex slave."

It was convincing, but Bellatrix was no fool. She saw the twitch in Narcissa's face. She saw right through her.

"Are you suuuuure?" Bellatrix teased.

Bellatrix pulled Narcissa into the open lawn by the shoulders and directed her attention towards Hermione who was sat on the bench, petting her kitten and brushing hair out of her eyes.

"I mean, just look at her. How can you possibly look at that and not want to have her to play with?" She accentuating the word 'play' with a provocative smirk.

"Well…" Narcissa exclaimed, biting down hard on her lower lip, her sentence trailing off into nothing.

"You have to listen to me, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered passionately into her sister's ear. "This girl knows what she's doing. She's eager to please. She'll do _anything_ I ask her to."

Narcissa looked conflictingly back and forth between Bellatrix and Hermione.

"You know you want it," she breathed, her lips forming a playful smirk.

• • • • • • •

Meanwhile, Hermione's mind was racing. Could all of her wildest fantasies really be coming true? Bellatrix **_and_**Narcissa? _Wow. _She looked down at the piece of paper Bellatrix had sent over a few minutes earlier. It read:

"_I'm going to convince her to 'play' with us. Be a good little pet and do what I say."_

A pleasing shiver traveled down Hermione's spine at the thought of this. _Does Bella know of my fantasies_? She thought to herself. _How could she though? I've never told her._

• • • • • • •

"You're right." Narcissa finally spoke. "I do want it."

"Wonderful," Bellatrix buzzed. "Come with me."

She put her hands on her sister's shoulders once again and pushed her towards the front door, gesturing for Hermione to join them in the house. The young witch followed them in and left the kitten in the sitting room to explore.

When they reached the bedroom, Bellatrix closed the door slowly and glanced at the two witches with a mischievous smile.

"You," she said suddenly, pointing at Hermione. "Strip."

Hermione blushed as she removed her clothes and revealed her matching red and black undergarments. Just as she was about to remove her bra, Bellatrix interrupted her.

"Keep those on." she instructed.

"Mmm," said Narcissa who was admiring Hermione's perfect body.

"Now," Bellatrix began, turning her attention to her sister. "Lay down, Cissy."

Narcissa laid back on the bed and let herself relax.

"Undress her," Bellatrix commanded Hermione. She winked at the young witch as she approached Narcissa, urging her to do more than just undress her.

Hermione climbed onto the large bed and began crawling towards Narcissa, shooting her a provocative look as she came nose to nose with the blonde witch. She growled playfully and rolled her shoulders as she moved back down the eager witch's body, beginning to pull her long-sleeved top over her head. Narcissa felt a rush of heat when Hermione's fingers reached around and unhooked her bra, exposing her pale breasts.

Bellatrix watched in anticipation as Hermione pulled Narcissa's skirt all the way down and pushed it off the bed. She then climbed back up so that she was face to face with the older witch and placed her lips on Narcissa's. Narcissa gave in almost immediately, pulling Hermione further into the kiss.

Hermione, remembering to keep her focus, pulled away from the kiss, biting her new lover's bottom lip as she did so.

"Mmm," Narcissa moaned as Hermione lowered herself down the older witch's body, caressing her breasts as she moved. She growled and nipped at Narcissa's soaked panties before pulling them all the way off with her teeth.

When she turned back to Bellatrix for her next instructions, she saw that the dark haired witch was already undressed.

"We're going to have some fun with you, Cissy. Aren't we, pet?" Bellatrix said with a grin.

Hermione nodded seductively at Narcissa who was already breathing heavily.

"But first," Bellatrix approached Hermione and unhooked her bra from behind, letting it fall onto Narcissa's chest. The blonde picked up the bra and tossed it off the bed, promptly sending the young witch's underwear along with it.

"Switch places with me," Bellatrix directed

Hermione climbed off of Narcissa and let Bellatrix straddle her sister's stomach as she herself lowered her face to Narcissa's glistening womanhood, letting her heavy breathing blow cool air onto the witch's clit. This caused Narcissa to shiver and let out a squeak of pleasure.

Bellatrix looked back at Hermione once more before leaning in and kissing her sister passionately.

Hermione took this as a sign to start and ran her tongue all the way up the length of Narcissa's core, flicking her tongue over her clit as she did so. "Ohh, god," Narcissa moaned into the kiss, arching her back.

From there, Hermione brought her tongue back to her new lover's swollen clit, taking it into her mouth and manipulating it in all the right ways, licking and nipping at it as she swirled it around with her tongue.

Narcissa began to moan loudly, triggering Bellatrix to break the kiss and move down to her sister's breasts where she took one of her hard nipples into her mouth.

Narcissa was in complete ecstasy, her chest heaving and her mind going fuzzy. She gripped the bed sheets with all of her strength and threw her head back as she felt her orgasm coming closer and closer.

Bellatrix began biting and sucking at her sister's neck while Hermione pushed first one finger and then two into Narcissa's opening.

The blonde witch's back arched again and she let out a long cry of pleasure. Hermione felt an intense rush of wetness to her own core at the thought of pulling these inhuman sounds out of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Are you going to come for us, Cissy?" Bellatrix breathed, her messy hair falling over her face.

Narcissa tried to nod between moans, but with Bellatrix's words pushing her closer to her peak all she could do was cry out and let her eyes flutter shut.

"Faster!" Bellatrix shouted at Hermione who was still fingering and circling Narcissa's clit with her tongue.

Hermione increased speed and within seconds the rhythmic spasms of Narcissa's orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami, pulling the loudest screams and moans possible from deep inside her.

"Keep going!" Bellatrix demanded.

Hermione added a third finger and continued thrusting them in and out of Narcissa who soon came for a second time, once again shaking the entire forest with her screams.

"Wait," Narcissa panted when she had finally come down from her orgasm. She looked at Hermione. "I want to taste you."

"Well, go on then." Bellatrix instructed the girl.

Hermione positioned herself over Narcissa's face while Bellatrix lifted her sister's legs and placed them on her shoulders.

As soon as Bellatrix's long fingers entered Narcissa, she squealed and unexpectedly grabbed Hermione's hips, pulling her down so that she could taste her.

Hermione cried out when Narcissa's hot tongue touched her womanhood, traveling down it slowly. It felt incredible.

Bellatrix repositioned herself and grabbed Hermione's face with her free hand, pulling her into a passionate kiss. This gave Hermione the opportunity to run her fingers across Bella's clit. The dark witch joined the choir of breathless moans and cries as Hermione's fingers entered her.

Narcissa was already nearing her third orgasm as she plunged her tongue in and out of Hermione who was nearing her first. Bellatrix was not too far behind- as Hermione was moving fast to get her on the same track.

The first to climax was Hermione who screamed and exploded into Narcissa's face. Narcissa followed close behind, her moans turning to screams just as Hermione came down from her orgasm.

It didn't take long before Bellatrix reached her own peak. "Ohh YES!" she screamed, her fingernails digging into Hermione's back as her walls contracted around the young witch's fingers.

Before Bellatrix even had a chance to catch her breath, Hermione surprised them both by flipping Bellatrix onto her back next to Narcissa and pushing two fingers into each of them.

They cried out in unison as Hermione hit their g-spots over and over again, eager to make her lovers come yet again.

"Yes!" Narcissa cried. "Don't stop!" she grabbed Bellatrix's thigh for support and dug her painted nails deep into her skin.

Bellatrix yelped at the pain but ultimately it pushed her closer to her climax. "Oh, God, Herm_io_ne," Bellatrix breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. For the first time, she let go of her constant need to be alert and in control and let the pleasure wash over her like a wave. The dark witch came hard under Hermione's touch, ripping through the bed sheets with her fingernails as she screamed to the heavens.

The sound of Bellatrix's screaming sent Narcissa flying over the edge. Her vision blurred and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness. Hermione pushed through both of their orgasms until she couldn't go anymore.

All three witches laid there on the bed, whimpering softly as they caught their breath.

"Cissy," Bellatrix finally managed to say. She looked over at her sister who had not responded. "Oh great," she laughed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"She's unconscious. Again."

Hermione sat up. Shouldn't we do something about that?"

Bellatrix laughed again. "Why would we do that? We got ourselves out of trouble didn't we?"

Hermione laughed too when she realized how smart Bellatrix had been. "You know her too well," she joked.

"Hey, couldn't have done it without you."

Bellatrix reached for Hermione's hand and she took it, the two of them lying back down on the bed, completely exhausted.

"Now, the question is," Bellatrix said suddenly. "What do we do with her when she wakes up?"


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa awoke abruptly, her head slamming against the backboard of the bed. "Oof!" she cried out. What an odd dream she was having. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around the blurry room before sitting up. She looked down and realized she was still completely naked.

"Hello," said a shy voice.

Her eyes adjusted and focused on Hermione who was sat at the other end of the bed in her bra and panties.

Narcissa's initial reaction was to blush –as she was embarrassed to be fully exposed in front of this girl, but she then as she recalled what had taken place what she assumed was only a few hours ago, cringing at the thought. The horrible sensation of disgust and guilt did not last long though. Her breath caught in her throat when she remembered how good she had felt… how much fun she had had.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked cautiously. She twirled a lock of bronze hair through her fingers as she spoke.

Narcissa snapped out of her trance and collected herself immediately. "Oh," she said clearing her throat. "Y-yes I'm fine." She placed a hand down on the bed to steady herself but quickly removed it, startled by the mass of dark hair she had submerged her hand into. She relaxed though when she realized it was only Bellatrix, who was asleep face down under the covers, her chaotic hair spread all over the bed.

There was a long silence.

"…You're very pretty, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said shyly.

Narcissa looked surprised. Even her Lucius never complimented her appearance. She blushed a little bit.

"…Thank you," she said after a moment, a faint half-smile showing through her usual rigid look.

Hermione turned back to look out the window and let the room fill with silence once again. The only sound was that of Bellatrix's soft snoring, muffled by the pillow.

Narcissa reached down and stroked her older sister's hair tenderly, being careful not to wake her. She sighed and leaned over the bed, picking her bra and panties up off of the floor and quickly putting them on, expecting to leave, but for some reason she didn't.

The room was silent yet again, but Narcissa's head was buzzing with loud disruptive thoughts. She inhaled deeply and pulled herself together. It was a couple of minutes before someone spoke.

"So," Narcissa said finally. She didn't bother making eye contact with the girl. "How did you manage to get yourself into this mess?" She fluffed her pillow before carefully placing it back against the headboard.

Hermione's eyes widened and she quickly turned to look at the older witch. "I… don't understand," she replied, unsure of the intention of her question. She pulled her arms in close, crossing them and stiffening her shoulders, clearly uncomfortable and confused.

Narcissa sighed peevishly. "How did this situation come about?" she rephrased. "Between you and my Bella."

Hermione was still silent.

"What did she do to force you into this? To collect you?"

_Force?_ _Collect? _Hermione's whirlwind of thoughts grew into a raging storm. She hadn't been forced into this had she? No, she hadn't. She wanted it. _No wait! _She thought. She didn't want it. Bellatrix started the whole mess. _No…_ she thought again. It wasn't like that either.

"She… well… Force was not needed," she said at last.

Narcissa's left eyebrow raised slightly and she made eye contact with Hermione. "Explain," she asked coldly.

Hermione moved a foot or so up the bed and sat in a cross-legged position facing the older witch.

"Well… I am… attracted to her," Hermione choked out, her voice shaky and unstable.

"I… I mean… It's more than that. I… I love her."

Narcissa eyes widened and she took in a sharp breath of air.

"And she loves me…" Hermione continued. "I know that now."

The blonde witch's hands balled into fists and she pursed her lips so much that it looked painful. "How could she love you?" she muttered through clenched teeth. Flaming jealousy lit like a match in her eyes.

Hermione put her hand to her heart and leaned back a bit, stunned by Narcissa's words.

"You're a muggle born little prude. You're her slave, her toy, her pet." Narcissa spat. "Besides, she only loves me."

Hermione let her head fall and began to cry.

Just then Bellatrix began to stir. "Keep it down, Cissy!" she hissed, taking the pillow out from under her and pulling it over her head. "I'm trying to sleep."

Hermione let out a faint sob and turned to hide her face from the both of them.

Bellatrix sat up suddenly. She looked back and forth between the two witches with sleep weary eyes.

"What did you say to her?" she asked Narcissa accusingly. Her tired look disappeared and replaced itself with anger.

"You must understand, Bella," Narcissa began, feeling defensive.

"This girl actually believes you love her. Tell me she's wrong, Bella."

Bellatrix continued to look back and forth between the two. "I do," she said finally, pulling tear-drenched Hermione over to her and holding her close.

Narcissa's heart shattered so painfully it was almost audible.

She looked at Bellatrix with pleading eyes, but the older witch surprisingly turned her nose up.

"Don't cry, Cissy…" she said quietly after a moment, but she didn't sound very sentimental.

Tears filled Narcissa's dark eyes and she fled the room, grabbing her wand and her clothes on the way out.

"There, there," Bellatrix whispered, stroking Hermione's hair. "It's alright."

• • • • • •

* 10 days later *

"Ronald!" Hermione called. The two boys turned around from up ahead. Ron jumped and squinted in the sunlight, protecting his eyes with his hand.

"What?" he yelled.

"I'll see you two later, alright? I'm going to the library."

Hermione could see Ron elbowing Harry. Both of them were laughing, no doubt joking about her. "Have fun!" he called back. He shoved Harry into a snow bank and ran for it.

"Ron!" Harry's voice echoed. "You can't run forever!"

Hermione watched the boys run off down the west corridor stemming from the main courtyard as she herself headed down the east, holding her books tightly against her chest. She walked in long confident strides with her nose turned up ever so slightly, chuckling to herself as she listened to her friends racing in the snow.

She felt good being back and settled into her daily Hogwarts routine. She missed the open corridors, the library, the daily lessons, and most importantly she missed her friends.

As she made her way down the long hall, she heard a brief "Psssst" sound. She stopped abruptly, turning around to examine the hallway. Just as she turned back to continue her walk to the library, she heard it again. This time she spun around quickly, drawing her wand.

"Who's there?" she called. Her voice was confident yet shaky.

"Over here," hissed the voice.

Hermione started in the direction of the sound, quickly noticing a bit of black fabric that stood out from behind one of the corridor's many columns. She approached it with cautious steps.

"Hey!"

The witch unexpectedly popped her head out from behind the column, very much startling Hermione.

"Bellatrix!" Hermione shrieked in an angry whisper. "What are you doing here?! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" Her voice cracked on the word "bloody".

Bellatrix snickered.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione interrogated, asking a second time while looking around to make sure no one was watching.

"You want to go out tonight?" Bellatrix whispered loudly from her hiding place.

"Where?" she whispered back.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "I don't give a rat's ass where. Do you want to or not?"

"Um… Do you mean like… a date?" Hermione blushed as she asked this.

Bellatrix shuffled her feet. "Sure why not,"

"How about the Green Dragon?" Hermione asked. "Let's say… half seven?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment and then replied with "See you then."

"Bella, I-"

Hermione's sentence was cut short, for Bellatrix had already left.

_What an odd woman_, Hermione thought to her self. She shrugged and turned back to continue down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>I know this chapter ended abruptly but it will pick up right where it left off in the next chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the awesome reviews guys :)<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the wait guys."bonhamcarterfan" asked that I write a long chapter and I do like to please my readers :). I hope you enjoy it! Also, I would appreciate if you could all read what I have to say at the end of this chapter so I can get your feedback. Thanks ^-^_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the back corner of the library surrounded by books. She rapidly flipped through page after page producing sighs and other sounds of frustration. She had been there for hours and it was getting close to dinner time.<p>

Across the table about 10 feet away, Luna peeked over the top of her upside down issue of the _Quibbler_.

"Hermione?" Luna asked softly.

"Huh?" Hermione glanced across the table at her friend.

"Having some trouble?" she asked. She placed her book down carefully on the table and made full eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione sighed and pushed the hair falling over her face behind her right ear. "Unfortunately," she said.

"That is most unfortunate. Would you like some help?" Luna replied calmly.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Um… sure," she said finally. The girl winced slightly at this, realizing that she should not have asked for Luna's help, but upon remembering her friendly, non-judgmental attitude the last time they had spoken, she relaxed a bit.

"What are you reading?" asked Luna who picked one of the many colorful books up off the table. "_Dating Dilemmas: Spells and Charms for the Most Disastrous of Daters_," she read aloud.

"Give me that!" Hermione snatched the book out of her hand, her cheeks reddening profusely. She put it face down on the floor next to the chair and pushed the rest of the books towards Luna, silently giving her permission to look at them.

Luna simply smiled and picked up the next book. "_Casual vs. Formal Affairs: What to Wear and When_," she read. "What is it that you're doing?"

Hermione handed Luna another book. "_The magical effects of clothing colors on the mind_," it read.

"I have a date tonight…" she admitted.

Luna sat down beside her friend and studied her face for what seemed to Hermione like a bit too long to be socially acceptable.

"It's that death eater of yours isn't it?" Luna asked serenely.

Hermione nodded almost shamefully.

"Isn't she dangerous?" Luna asked without any intention of denying their relationship. She was purely curious.

"Well… I mean… Probably…." hesitated Hermione. "But I seem to be distracting her from her usual duties. So… I mean… I'm technically helping, right?"

Hermione felt sick having to ask someone else what was right and what was wrong. She was strongly opinionated and had always fought for what she knew was right. Being unsure was severely unsettling for her.

"I suppose that's true," Luna said distantly. "You ought to style your hair though. It looks dreadful."

Hermione gasped and attempted to resolve her hair issue. If anyone else had said that to her she would have been angry, but she had become accustomed to Luna's unintentionally brutal honesty.

"Luna?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Hm?" Luna cocked her head curiously, returning from her daydream.

"What do you think I should wear?" She picked up the book about casual and formal dressing. "This book has been terribly unhelpful."

"Don't wear a dress," she said after a moment. "But don't wear your school robes either… Maybe a skirt… I think that will do." Luna nodded to herself, satisfied with her advice.

"How many dates have you been on, exactly?" asked a rather impressed Hermione. She would not have expected Luna to be so knowledgable on the subject.

"Oh I've never been on a date," she said airily. "Besides one time when I was 9 and I went frog catching with that Billy Barbens from down the street. I'm not sure if that counts though." She stared dreamily at a random bookcase, but clearly it wasn't the bookcase she was focused on.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but wasn't sure how to respond.

Luna answered for her. "I know because I can read people's feelings. I think she would feel pressured to be formal if you wore a dress."

"Oh," said Hermione, actually understanding what her friend was saying. "Thanks for your help, Luna but I should be on my way." She stood up and began gathering her books as she spoke.

"Oh, all right," Luna smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a Dabberblimp hopping around have you?" I could have sworn I saw one leaving the great hall this morning."

Hermione laughed to herself. "No, Luna, I haven't."

The girl nodded understandingly. "Good luck!" she called before turning and skipping away, her light blonde hair swaying.

Hermione collected the rest of her things and sped out of the room. She made it back to the Gryffindor common room and began getting ready.

Later that night she arrived at the Green Dragon wearing a dark skirt and black leggings along with a matching top.

She pushed open the old wooden door of the pub and stepped inside. _Dusty,_ she thought to herself. _But at least it's low key_... _We_ w_ouldn't want anyone we know spotting us together._

The establishment certainly wasn't anything special, what with its dusty floors, old wooden tables, and lack of chairs, but it was warm and it was common knowledge that their drinks were nicely priced.

Hermione pushed herself past a table of laughing middle aged wizards and made her way to the back of the pub where they had a stone fireplace. On either side of the fireplace there were shelves displaying an odd assortment of knickknacks.

There was a sound of glass breaking that startled Hermione. She turned around to see a very red faced Bellatrix with her hand still hovering over the shelf, the broken object laying in pieces on the floor.

The older witch laughed nervously and kicked the glass pieces into the fireplace.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said. Her voice cracked on the "me" of meeting because she tripped over the fabric of her dress. She caught herself, though, by grabbing the corner of the fireplace's mantel.

Hermione tried to hide her amusement as Bellatrix collected herself but it was to no avail.

"What're you looking at?" she snapped, her cheeks still bright red.

Hermione's amused smile disappeared instantly. She cleared her throat. "Should we, um… sit down?" she asked after a moment.

"Oh yes of course, of course," Bellatrix replied rapidly.

The older witch hesitated for a moment, first taking a step in the wrong direction and then quickly backtracking and pulling Hermione's chair out for her. She smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, chuckling a bit at Bellatrix's graceless effort to be proper.

It wasn't until Bellatrix took her seat that Hermione began to feel truly nervous. It occurred to her that she had absolutely nothing to say.

"Hey! You there!" Bellatrix suddenly shouted across the pub.

The bartender looked up very startled and confused

"Come here!" she demanded.

At first his expression said: "How about you come over here." But as soon as Bellatrix flashed him her death glare he scrambled over to the table as fast as his stout little legs could take him.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally.

"You know," Hermione interrupted. "If you wanted drinks I could have gotten up to get us some…" she looked at Bellatrix with a look half of concern and half of amusement.

"Well… yes." Bellatrix replied. "But that's not nearly as fun."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"What… can… I… get… you?" The man asked breathlessly when he finally reached the table.

Bellatrix looked up at the wall opposite her for a moment as she thought. "I'll take a firewhiskey," she said fiendishly. How right of Bellatrix to order something so malignant sounding.

"Nothing for me," said Hermione when the man looked to her

"All right," said the man, but just as he was walking away Hermione stopped him.

"Actually wait," she interjected. "You'd better make that two firewhiskeys." Hermione had recalled that firewhiskey filled one with great courage, and that was something she definitely needed at the time.

Bellatrix's lips formed a smirk, but as soon as the man left the table there was a great silence between them.

Bellatrix tapped her long fingernails on the table and Hermione made an unsuccessful effort to look everywhere but at Bellatrix.

The uncomfortable silence lingered in the air like a cold, overwhelming fog, slowly depriving the room of oxygen.

Hermione cleared her throat. Someone had to break the silence. "It was… um… it was nice and sunny today, wasn't it" she said quietly in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.

"I hate the sun," Bellatrix replied bitterly.

"Oh…"

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

Another two minutes of agonizing silence went by before someone spoke, or yelled, rather.

"What's taking so long?!" Bellatrix screeched, her head whipping around to glare at the man behind the counter.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss Lestrange," he hesitated, "my son is on his way with the necessary ingredients. We ran out. You see, good fire whiskey can onl-"

"Would you just shut up and make the damn drinks?!" she snapped.

The man became very pale and quickly returned to his work.

Hermione sat across the table from Bellatrix with very wide eyes. Not sure what to say or what to do.

The older witch turned around to face Hermione and smiled awkwardly again; emitting a sort of half laugh half throat-clearing sound from her throat.

"So… um… How was your day?" Hermione asked after a seemingly endless two minutes.

"Fine," Bellatrix said plainly.

"What did you do?"

Bellatrix glanced down at her left arm. "That's… confidential…" she replied.

"Oh," Hermione lowered her head in disappointment.

"How was your day?" Bellatrix asked in a less excluding tone, hoping that she had responded the right way.

"Oh, it was alright. Just my usual school routine. Actually I-"

Hermione was interrupted by a scrawny young man with sandy brown hair and long lanky legs approaching the table and carelessly sliding two Green Dragon branded bottles of firewhiskey across it.

"Here you go," he said sorely before shuffling away without looking back. "Pay on your way out!" he yelled.

"Aha hear we go," Bellatrix said enthusiastically. "This ought to make things a bit more fun." She picked up her bottle and bit the cap off with her teeth before taking a large swig.

Hermione struggled to pop the cap off and eventually found she had to open it the way Bellatrix did. She wasn't very graceful doing it though. The young witch stared down nervously at the low flames bubbling up from the drink. Being someone who did not like to break the rules, she had never tasted firewhiskey before.

She looked up at Bellatrix who was sipping her drink with ease. _Do I just… drink it? _she thought, unsure of whether or not her mouth would be burned.

Bellatrix let out an amused cackle of a laugh. "You've never had fire whiskey before have you, granger?"

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red. "No…" she said shyly.

"Here," Bellatrix put Hermione's drink in her hand. "Just blow on it. It's got a bit of a sting to it but it won't burn you."

Hermione looked fearfully into the mouth of the bottle before bringing it to her lips. She intended to just sample it but wanting to look braver than she was, she closed her eyes and took a big gulp of the burning liquid.

She kept her eyes shut tight while she swallowed. After a moment, though, the young witch opened her eyes slowly and glanced down at the bottle.

She laughed. "You know, it's actually very good."

"HaHA I told ya! Bellatrix raised her bottle and clanked it against Hermione's. Feeling much more relaxed, she leaned back and put her black-heeled boots up on the table. The man behind the counter opened his mouth to tell her off but she shot him another wicked glance and he shut up for good.

The two witches drank and laughed for a good two hours (in which Bellatrix used a refilling charm multiple times even though this was against pub policies) before they stumbled out into the street, tossing a handful of galleons at the owner on the way out the door.

The night air was cool and the streets were damp with rainwater. It was very late so naturally the streets were mostly empty. Bellatrix was already faltering down the deserted alleyway before Hermione could even make it out the door. "Come on!" Bellatrix shouted. There was clear laughter in her voice.

The older witch trotted back and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her along as she skipped down the street. "Where are we going?" Hermione laughed.

"No idea!"

They let the cool air blow through their hair as they ran, twirling each other around and feeling free.

Hermione let go of Bellatrix's hand and began running backwards down the street, letting her arms flail about as she danced in the open road.

"Look at the moon!" she said excitedly. "I think it's full. Wonder if there are any werewolves out tonight." She exaggerated 'werewolves' with an almost sarcastic tone. "AAOOOOO!" she howled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Bellatrix grabbed her and covered her mouth, the two of them still cracking up. "You're drunk!"

"So are you!" Hermione laughed.

"But do you want someone to hear us?!" asked Bellatrix.

"Maybe I do." Hermione spoke in words that slurred together. She staggered a bit and tripped over the curb of the sidewalk, instinctively reaching out and grabbing Bellatrix who capsized with her.

Bellatrix landed on top of Hermione and the two of them burst into fits of laughter.

"Are you ok?" asked Bellatrix

"Never better," she grinned.

After only a few moments of lying there next to the curb their lips suddenly met, both of them smiling as they kissed, tasting the fire on each other's lips.

"Mmm," murmured Hermione, the alcohol in her system intensifying the heat of the moment.

Eyes closed, she let her hands wander up Bellatrix's inner thighs, hitching up her dress as she did so and feeling the heat between the older witch's legs.

Bellatrix made no effort to stop her. She wildly ran her fingers through Hermione's fine hair and pressed her body against hers, letting the two of them roll over so that Hermione was on top.

The raven-haired witch's eyes opened suddenly and she pulled Hermione's face from her lips so that they were looking at each other.

"Did you hear that?" she hissed.

"Here what?"

The sound of footsteps and muffled voices began could be heard in the distance. It was getting closer.

"Lets go!" Bellatrix pushed Hermione off of her and grabbed her hand to help her up. The two of them escaped down the dimly lit road until they were able to swing into a narrow side street.

"That was close," Bellatrix panted. Hermione's back was pressed against the cold brick wall and Bellatrix was just inches away, holding her in place. They looked back and forth at each other's eyes and lips until they couldn't bear another second. They impatiently grabbed for each other and kissed with passionate lust that was notably deepened by their intoxicated states.

"Let's do it right here," Hermione breathed. Her eyes were still closed and her speech slurred slightly. She hastily slipped one of her hands up Bellatrix's dress and stroked her through her panties, trying to pull the fabric away from her skin. She sneaked a finger behind the fabric and touched her lightly where she was already wet.

"Let me have you…"

The chill of Hermione's touch sent a shiver down the older witch's spine. "Wait," Bellatrix gasped. "Grab my arm,"

Hermione did as she was asked and the two of them apparated out of the alley and into the forest near where Bellatrix lived.

The older witch fumbled around in her cloak pockets for something. "Lumos!" she spoke after finally locating her wand. The tip of the wand lit up and she tossed it onto the ground so as to light up the area around her.

She pulled an unopened bottle of firewhiskey out of the inside pocket of her traveling cloak and began gulping it down.

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix wiped her mouth and smiled fiendishly. "Took it with me from the pub," she said.

Breathing heavily, she pushed Hermione onto the forest floor and began biting at the tender flesh of her neck.

Hermione giggled and closed her eyes, once again letting her self become engulfed in drunken lust and desire.

"I want you," Bellatrix breathed into the young witch's neck. "Right here… Right now." Her voice was low and gravely.

"I want you too," exhaled Hermione.

She picked up the bottle from the ground and took another swig.

In the heat of the moment, Hermione reached up and flipped Bellatrix over so that she was on top.

"Give me some," she snatched the bottle from the other witch and took a sip, spilling some on her self as she returned it to Bellatrix. Feeling playful, Hermione hitched up Bellatrix's dress and began running her fingers over the length of her core. Bellatrix's body quivered and she gripped the bottle tightly, sucking in a sharp breath as she did so.

Just as Hermione began undressing the older witch, Bella was able to put the bottle back on the ground, but at she did this something lit up in her eyes. She looked at the bottle and then at Hermione. A wide smirk formed across her lips.

"What is it?" muddled Hermione who was still busy working on the complicated lacings of Bellatrix's corset.

Suddenly, Bellatrix re-flipped Hermione so that she was once again on top and impatiently began yanking off the girl's skirt and panties. Hermione laughed and helped kick the garments out of the way before making a blunder of an attempt to pull her shirt over her head. Bellatrix eventually had to help her get it off.

After helping Hermione strip down to nothing, Bellatrix grabbed the bottle once again and teased it up her thigh, bringing the base of it between her legs and pressing it to her clit.

Hermione took in a sharp breath when the cold bottle made contact with her tender skin. "What're you doing, Bella?" she asked languidly.

Suddenly, without warning, Bellatrix shoved the end of the bottle into Hermione's slick entrance.

"Ahh!"

She let out a scream of pain as the bottle filled her. The pain, though, was quickly replaced with a feeling of extreme pleasure.

"Ahh…uh…yes…give it…to me…good" Hermione panted as Bellatrix passionately forced the bottle in and out of her.

"You like that?" Bellatrix asked enthusiastically, her teeth clenched. She instinctively began to move her own hips as she watched Hermione buck her own to the rhythm of the bottle's movements.

"Ohh GOD yes!" she moaned, throwing her head back and letting her hair fall over her face.

Bellatrix repositioned herself so that her two of her free fingers were pressed against the young witch's swollen clit. Right away she began rapidly rubbing it, toying with it with a considerable amount of pressure.

"Oh… OHH…Bella...!" Hermione cried. She clawed desperately at the grass beneath her as she felt her orgasm building in her stomach.

Feeling that she was unable to keep the rhythm in the state she was in, Bellatrix summoned her wand and cast a wordless spell. Instantly she let go of the bottle and it continued moving on it's own. "Perfect," she said.

She replaced her fingers with her warm tongue and let her hands travel up the curves of Hermione's figure.

"Come on, baby, come on," Bellatrix muttered as she eagerly waited for Hermione to climax.

Hermione wanted to hold out so Bellatrix wouldn't stop but she couldn't wait any longer. She screamed "Bella… Bella...! BELLA!" as all of her pleasure centers erupted at once into one fanatical orgasm.

She dug her nails into the malleable dirt and ripped out the grass as she came. When it was over she sat there huffing and puffing, her chest heaving.

Bellatrix crawled up on top of Hermione and straddled her lower stomach. "You're fun when you're drunk," she said, getting very close to Hermione's face. She had a sort of giddy expression.

Hermione giggled. "_Burr_ it's cold out here," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. "Let's go inside."

Bellatrix helped Hermione to her feet and asked her to take hold of her arm.

"No, wait, let's walk!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh all right," Bellatrix agreed. She waited for Hermione to put her bra and panties back on and then took her hand, letting her lead the way.

"Slow down!" Bellatrix shouted as Hermione dragged her across the forest at a high speed, causing her to continuously trip over roots and branches.

Hermione simply laughed and pulled her closer so that she could catch up. "We're almost there," she said.

The two of them leaped out of the dark forest and into the dimly lit front yard. They scurried through the snow to get to the door as fast as possible -as Hermione wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Got to unlock the door…" Bellatrix mumbled as she looked for her wand in her pockets. "Where's my wand?"

"Alohomora," Hermione said suddenly. Bellatrix looked up and saw that Hermione had already taken out her wand.

"Oh, ok," said Bellatrix.

"Let's go!" Hermione grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her across the foyer.

_My god this girl has energy, _Bellatrix thought to herself. "Wait!" She stopped her just as they were about to speed past the sitting room. "Let's go in here."

They entered the room and Hermione lit a fire in the grand fireplace with her wand. Even with all the chairs and couches to choose from the two of them still ended up on the floor, Hermione on top of Bellatrix.

"Want to play a little game?" Hermione asked in a seductive tone.

"You know I love games," said Bellatrix through a mischievous grin.

After stripping Bellatrix of her clothes, Hermione pushed herself off of her and made her sit up against the legs of a chair near the fireplace. She stood up and pointed her wand.

"Incarcerous!" she said firmly. Ropes flew from the tip of the wand and began to bind Bellatrix's wrists.

The older witch gave a provocative smirk. "I like this game."

"Mobilicorpus!" Hermione commanded her wand. Bellatrix was lifted off the ground and pushed into the chair.

Then, Hermione got very close to the dark witch, looking directly into her equally dark eyes. She pointed her wand between the witch's legs and muttered the words to a charm.

Bellatrix's eyes widened. It was the supersensory charm. "Ohhh you did not…" she said, her face looking flushed.

Hermione's smirked grew at the sight of Bellatrix's reaction.

She was obviously uncomfortable because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. She knew she would be in such a state of ecstasy that she wouldn't be able to remain the manipulative and authoritative witch she usually was, but the thought of it sent a rush of to her core.

Hermione leaned in closer and kissed Bellatrix on the lips.

"Are you ready?"

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! I'll try and get chapter 16 up as soon as possible so you won't be tortured haha.I hope it wasn't too long for you ;)<em>

_ A good friend of mine is under the impression that if my fanfic is more than 17 chapters people won't want to read it anymore. What do you guys think? Do you want me to wrap up or can I keep writing? Please give me your feedback so I know what I should do. Thanks :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the wait guys I've been sick since Friday but I still gave this chapter my all. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix braced herself. She wasn't ready. How could she be? The supersensory charm Hermione had used was very powerful… What would it do to her? Could it go horribly wrong? Was it even worth worrying about? She struggled to hold on her thoughts as they seemed slipped away from her in her state of drunkenness. Just the thought of what Hermione might do to her made her feel as if she could come at any second.<p>

"Hellooo?" Hermione put her hands on Bellatrix's shoulders and shook her a little. "You alright?"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine." Bellatrix said with wide eyes.

"Shall we get started then?" Hermione said in a low tone. Her shoulders rolled back like a prowling lion's as she descended down Bellatrix's body, running her hands along every one of her perfect curves.

Bellatrix gasped and tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but then felt foolish when she realized she was still tied to the chair.

"Wait, I have another idea," said Hermione before reaching for her wand. She took a few steps back and pointed her wand at Bellatrix once again who was looking up at her helplessly. She grinned before pronouncing the spell Obscuro!" A blindfold appeared out of thin air and tied itself over Bellatrix's eyes.

"No we're ready to have some fun." Hermione grinned.

Bellatrix sat there stiff as a board. She could hear the pat-pat-pat of Hermione's bare feet tapping across the floor.

_Deep breaths, Bella_, the dark witch told herself as the anticipation of Hermione's first move grew. She was nervous, but all of that washed away the moment Hermione touched her. One touch to her clit and she gasped loudly, nearly flying out of the chair.

Hermione let her tongue dance lightly across her lover's womanhood, teasing and teasing, listening to Bellatrix's gasps and squeals that she tried so hard to contain until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Just fuck me already!" Bellatrix panted, squirming in her seat. "I can't take it anymore!"

Hermione reached up and pulled down the blindfold before standing up.

"What was that?" she asked in an innocent voice.

Bellatrix looked up at her with watery eyes. "Please…?" she begged.

Hermione scoffed. "Please? Did the great Bellatrix Lestrange really just say please?"

Bellatrix's face turned bright red.

"Could it be?" she went on, pacing –and stumbling a bit– about the room as she spoke. "

"You're a real cocky drunk aren't you?" Bellatrix said through gritted teeth. Her eyes filled with fire.

"Calm down, kitten," Hermione breathed, grabbing Bellatrix's face and kissing her on the lips.

Bellatrix attempted to protest, but the only sound to come out of her mouth was a squeal as the younger witch had slipped just one finger inside her.

"OHhh!" Bellatrix cried as Hermione began to slide her finger in and out of her opening, twirling it inside her as she did so. Feeling no resistance, she quickly added a second finger and began moving faster and faster.

Oh my GOD!" Bellatrix let out a harsh cry and her eyes fluttered shut. "That's – so – good! Don't – uh – stop!" Her chest heaved up and down as she tightly gripped the arms of the chair.

She couldn't believe how intense the effect of the supersensory charm was. It was like an explosion of fireworks going off inside her, each one sending a blast of pleasure through her whole body, it seemed unfathomable that such little contact could be this pleasurable.

Suddenly though, Hermione's hand was gone. Bellatrix grunted and looked down at Hermione, her expression both annoyed and pleading.

Hermione brought her soaked fingers to her mouth and licked them one by one, making sure to clean them thoroughly with her tongue. She then let them glide along Bellatrix's inner thigh, tracing patterns while repeatedly coming so close to where the older witch longed to be touched, but not quite getting there.

Shaky breath after shaky breath, Bellatrix squirmed in her seat and as Hermione teased her.

"Come on, please" she begged in a pleading whisper. "I want to come." Her voice was barely audible.

Hermione smirked. "Do you?" she asked innocently.

Bellatrix nodded vigorously, her eyes half closed as she struggled to breathe normally. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Hermione had taken off her bra and panties and tossed them across the room.

The young witch suddenly approached Bellatrix and climbed onto the chair, straddling the other witch's legs. She pulled one of her own legs around the back of the chair and let the other slide through the space between the seat and the arm.

"Don't you want to play a little first?" she asked, untying Bellatrix's restraints as she spoke.

Not bothering waiting for Bellatrix to respond, Hermione pressed her lips to the dark witch's and began kissing her passionately. The witch immediately became lost in the kiss, letting her tongue find Hermione's as they ran their fingers through each other's hair.

Hermione scooted closer and began to slowly move her hips as they kissed so that her hot core brushed against Bella's.

Bella let out a low moan as Hermione continuously pressed her body into hers, forcing their clits against each other. Bellatrix began to move her hips as well, causing Hermione to give a cry of her own.

Before long, they had broken the kiss and both leaned back, rubbing their clits harder against one another, causing both of them to throw their heads back and moan.

They grabbed onto each other for support as the rhythmic movements of their hips grew more intense with each thrust, both of them panting and moaning loudly.

Bellatrix was in such a state of ecstasy that through her closed eyes she could see flashes of bright colors. "Ohhhh… Hermione!" she cried as they pushed into each other.

The friction between them was bringing both of their orgasms closer and closer. Bellatrix, who was already quite worked up, could feel her climax approaching dangerously fast. She couldn't hold out, she felt like a volcano about to erupt.

"Oh god! I'm coming!" she screeched as her whole body erupted into the most fantastic orgasm she had ever experienced. She bucked wildly against Hermione as bright colors flew before her eyes. She tried to scream but no sound came out. Her climax lasted nearly a whole 60 seconds.

She hadn't been sure that was even possible until now, but just when Bellatrix thought it couldn't get any better she was thrown into a second orgasm, this one nearly twice as good as the last. This time Hermione joined her, coming in a frenzy of moans and tremors as she dug her nails into the raven-haired witch's skin.

Bellatrix was absolutely in her glory. She fiercely grinded against her lover until she could feel yet another climax approaching. "Oh god, oh GOD, OH GOD!" she screamed, arching her back.

Bellatrix didn't think it was possible, but her third orgasm was somehow even better than both the first and the second. Tears filled her eyes and she let out a ragged cry before finally collapsing into the chair.

"OW!" cried Hermione who, having nothing to lean back on, had fallen backwards off the chair and landed on her back.

Bellatrix laughed as she attempted to catch her breath. Some of her hair had stuck to her face so she pulled the strands off and pushed them out of the way.

"I should get you drunk more often," said Bellatrix after a few moments of heavy breathing.

Hermione, who was still on the floor, laughed and rolled over onto her stomach before standing up.

"Whoa," she said when she got to her feet.

"What?" asked Bellatrix.

"Dizzy…"

"Oh. Go lay down," she said, gesturing to the bedroom.

Hermione stumbled out of the room and Bellatrix soon followed, stopping at the mirror in the hall to examine the pile of hair atop her head, which now resembled something of a bird's nest. She grunted and made her way into the bedroom.

"Hermione?" She turned to look at the girl who was lying face down with her arms and legs spread across the bed.

No response.

"Hello?" She walked over to her and lifted her head by her hair.

Hermione made a sort of half grunt half snore sound and Bellatrix let go, letting her head fall back onto the comforter.

She chuckled to herself and picked up the bottle of firewhiskey she had taken with her from the other room. After a few more gulps, she was out cold.

• • • • •

The new day greeted Bellatrix with a harsh slap to the face. "Oof!" she cried out as she hit the floor. Confused, the witch looked up to see that she had fallen off the bed.

"Oh, jeez," she muttered as she stood up warily. "What time is it?" She looked at the clock to see that it was 1:27pm. "Shit," she swore under her breath.

The messy-haired witch staggered across the room and shook Hermione. "Wake uuup!" she said tiredly, her words long and exaggerated.

Hermione groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "I don't want to," she grumbled.

Bellatrix let her upper body fall forward onto the bed. "I don't want to either but it's already afternoon," she said, her voice muffled by the blankets she had buried her face in.

Hermione lifted herself up suddenly and looked at the clock. "Damn it!" she grunted, but her sudden energy did not last long. "Oh my god…" she said after just a few moments of sitting up. "My head…"

"Tell me about it," said Bellatrix who was still face down on the bed.

"Ahh!" the dark witch cried suddenly. She fell to the floor and clutched her arm. "He's calling me," she winced. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Bellatrix stood up and hastily slipped into the first dress she could find. "Where's my wand?" she muttered, looking through all her drawers and running from room to room. "Ahg!" she cried, nearly falling again. "Whatever. I'll find it later. I have to go," and with that she was gone.

Hermione sat there wide eyed on the bed, not sure what just happened, but when the hazy recollections of the night before began to surface in her mind, she blushed excessively. She couldn't believe she had been that wild. Suddenly though, a very important recollection interrupted her thoughts.

"Wait!" she shouted, jumping out of bed. _Bellatrix left her wand behind in the forest!_

* * *

><p><em>Hope it was worth the wait! ^-^ Real quick I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter you all said such nice things and it really means the world to me. Thank you for your support. Also, again, if you want updates on when the next chapter will be out you can find me at mrs - - lovett . tumblr . com<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello my lovelies! I've been sick with mono for nearly two weeks so It's been hard to do much writing but I've managed to get a whole chapter out for you! Hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

><p>"Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no." Hermione dwelled as she frantically searched the room for the rest of her clothing. The young witch hastily pulled on her wrinkled, whiskey-stained shirt and jumped into her trousers before grabbing her wand.<p>

She leapt straight from the front steps of Bellatrix's home onto the wet grass and bolted into the forest, knowing how important it was that she find Bella's wand. If she didn't something terrible could happen. What if she was in trouble? What if she needed it to defend herself? What if she were to be… _killed_?

Hermione began to sprint now, paying no mind to the sharp rocks and twigs beneath her bare feet. It was afternoon and the sun was shining bright, warming the cool winter air with its rays. The only sound was of the wind in her ears. Hermione found, though, that the light was an unfortunately conflicting element in the situation she was in. With lumos still in effect, the wand would be much more easily spotted at night, but in the light of day it would practically camouflage with ground.

Hermione gradually stopped and eventually doubled over, falling to her knees and breathing heavily. She couldn't run anymore. The young witch let herself fall back onto the forest floor so that she was looking up at the sky through a thick layer of leaves and branches. _Where could it be?_ she thought, closing her eyes tightly as she caught her breath.

She tried desperately to remember if there were any landmarks near their spot in the forest the night before, but her memories seemed hazy and distant. Besides, there weren't many obvious landmarks in this part of the woods except for maybe the lake.

"The lake!" she said aloud, suddenly on her feet. She surveyed all 360 degrees of her surroundings and began wracking her brain, trying to recall how far the lake was from where they had been the night before. She remembered seeing it when they left to go inside.

"Aha!" she exclaimed before taking off once again.

After only a few minutes of running, Hermione spotted the shimmering surface of the lake beyond a maze of trees. She pushed her way through branches and bushes, ripping her shirt and receiving many cuts and scrapes before emerging from the thick patch of woods into the clearing.

She fell to her knees and wiped the sweat from her forehead, pushing her hair out of her eyes along with it. The witch then looked up only to find that all the trees around the lake looked exactly the same.

_I'll never find it…_ she thought sourly, sitting down and hugging her dirt-stained knees to her chest. And s_he's probably going to blame me, too… Should have never gotten drunk in the first place… _

In Hermione's sulking state, she heard the echoing call of what sounded like a very large bird.

"Buckbeak…?" she said under her breath.

She rose to her feet and tried to see through the trees, then heard another call; slightly different from the first but coming from the same direction. She attentively followed the sounds, stepping carefully –as she could tell the creatures were close by.

Upon reaching the edge of the clearing, she peeked around the trunk of a broad tree to see a group of three very large hippogriffs accompanied by one much smaller one. She decided that the smallest must have been a baby. The creatures seemed to be crowding around something, but it was hard to make out what it was through the thick layer of trees.

With delicate steps, Hermione tiptoed from tree to tree, slowly making her way closer to the clearing where the beasts were stationed.

Finally, she came close enough to see that the object they were pecking and curiously shuffling their talons at was emanating a very bright light.

_It must be the wand! _she thought restlessly.

In her excitement she must have taken a step forward and snapped a fallen branch. The sound echoed loudly and the hippogriffs stirred, turning towards her suddenly and squawking loudly whilst flapping their magnificent wings.

"No, no it's ok!" Hermione called out, stumbling out from behind the tree so that they could see her in full view. "I'm not going to hurt you!" She took a few steps forward.

The largest of the pack confronted her, gesturing for the others to stand their ground behind him. The gargantuan beast reared and pounded the air with its talons, releasing a mighty, echoing squawk from its lungs.

Hermione staggered backwards, nearly tripping over a tree root in her state of shock and fear. She thought hard for a moment about Care of Magical Creatures class in her third year. What was it that Hagrid had taught them about approaching hippogriffs?

"Aha!" she said quietly. "Etiquette!"

The Gryffindor very hastily changed her way of going about the situation. She stood at an appropriate distance from the beast and gave a friendly smile before bowing politely.

The creature cawed and closed its wings, a cloud of dust arising as its mighty front feet clapped against the forest floor. It stood there for a moment, examining Hermione with brilliant orange eyes the color of the setting sun.

"Come on, it's ok," Hermione said softly, holding out her hand ever so slightly to try and initiate an introduction.

After a moments more consideration, the beast ruffled it's wings and took a few cautious steps towards the girl, cocking it's head curiously as it did so.

"That's it… here boy," said Hermione.

The beast put one foot forward and lowered its head into a bow. Hermione waited for the Hippogriff to rise before holding out her hand.

"I just want to pet you, alright?"

The beast cooed softly and accepted Hermione's gesture, allowing her to pet him on the head.

"Yes! Good boy!" she smiled, feeling relieved and hopeful that she might be able to retrieve the wand.

She took her hand away and stepped back for a moment, watching as the creature interacted with the other Hippogriffs.

Just then, all three elegant creatures turned towards her and bowed low to the ground. She bowed back politely and they backed off, allowing her access to the wand.

Knowing that she had earned their trust, Hermione quickly snatched the wand and stroked under the baby hippogriff's chin before running off.

_Wait!_ she thought, suddenly stopping. _I have to get to Malfoy Manor… I bet that's where she is._ Hermione prepared herself for apparition, but hesitated. She had only been to Malfoy Manor once and did not have a very clear memory of it. What if she were to apparate to the wrong place? Or worse, apparate directly into the house and get herself caught? Her anxiety did not last long though, for her quick wit saved the day once again. She had the perfect idea. It was risky, but it would have to do.

The witch backtracked a bit and approached the hippogriffs once again, bowing to greet them for the second time. She circumspectly advanced towards the creature she was most friendly with, fumbling around its neck to find a place to grab on so that she could hoist herself up onto its back. Before she could even secure her position, the creature flapped it's wings and took off.

"EEEK!" she screeched, grabbing hold of the hippogriff's neck as tightly as possible. "I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHERE TO GO YET!"

The beast simply cawed and spread its wings to their full length, allowing them to glide over the treetops and give her a fantastic view of the forest and lake.

• • • • •

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix had just arrived to take her usual seat at the Dark Lord's right hand side. She noticed, though, that Narcissa was making an unusually specific effort to find a new seat.

"Please, Severus" she begged. "Switch seats with me."

Bitter Lucius stood behind her, glaring at the back of her head with his nose turned up, a revolted, uptight expression painted across his pale face.

Snape's head twitched angrily towards Narcissa. He paused dramatically before sullenly replying "No." He then turned back and clasped his hands together over the surface of the table.

"Gibbon?" she asked desperately, quickly abandoning Snape's seat and moving over to Gibbons. "You'll switch with me won't you?"

"Good afternoon, everyone," came a startling voice, cutting off Gibbon's response.

The room fell silent and Narcissa hastily shuffled over to her seat, trying not to attract too much attention.

"Narcissa," Voldemort spoke suddenly, stopping the blonde witch in her tracks. "Do we have a problem?"

Stationed at the front of the room with his back to the table, he turned his head slightly so that the light silhouetted his unique profile.

Narcissa hesitated before stuttering the words "N-no, my lord." She bowed shakily and took her seat, not forgetting to present Bellatrix with a nasty snarl as she did so.

Voldemort turned suddenly, his long black robes swaying as he elegantly took his seat and smiled at his followers.

"How is everyone today?" he asked pleasantly.

There was complete silence, for those in the room new better than to answer such a question.

"Wonderful." he said merrily. "Now, I know spirits may be low, but the battle has not yet been won." He stood and pushed back his chair so that it scraped across the floor before beginning to pace the room with nimble, sumptuous strides.

"Although we have lost a number of followers in the war, our forces are stronger than they suspect!" He raised his fist triumphantly and faced his audience. "Those of you sitting here today remain my closest companions, and so I must inform you," he paused for a moment, "that I have a new task for you."

Bellatrix's back straightened and she whipped her dagger out of her cloak, slamming it down on the table. "Who are we going to kill?" she asked hungrily. "I want to do it!" She was practically jumping out of her seat.

"I do appreciate and admire your bloodlust, my dear Bellatrix but if you would please allow me to finish," said the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix nodded obediently and sunk back into her chair, her eyes shifting down to her lap.

Snape scoffed and flipped his hair from his long, somber face.

"Is there something you would like to share with us, Severus?" asked Voldemort in a serious tone.

"In fact…" Snape began. "I believe there is…" He glowered at Bellatrix as he spoke. "I would like to be informed why you keep this… farce… this... deranged, bloodthirsty brute in such... a high position of respect among your followers," he said coldly.

Bellatrix gasped and crossed her arms, giving her famous pout and puppy dog eyes to Voldemort, who responded without a moment's hesitation.

"Severus," Voldemort said carefully. "I trust you respect my decisions as much as anyone in this room, and thus I would like to remind you that Bellatrix has remained my most loyal lieutenant for decades, long before you have, and I would also like to bring to your attention the fact that she risked her life on numerous occasions for our cause along with serving a sentence in Azkaban, while you stayed safe and comfortable in your cushy job at Hogwarts!"

Snape had nothing to say in response. He simply stared sternly into Voldemort's eyes with a bitter scowl.

"Now, if I may continue…"

* * *

><p><em>Yeah yeah I know this isn't the greatest place to end but I had to split the chapter into two parts so I had to end it here. I already have nearly half of the next part done though so you'll be seeing it soon :)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

By now, Hermione had figured out how to steer the mighty flying beast and had made a crash landing just a few yards away from Malfoy Manor.

"Thank you!" she called to Hippogriff as she ran up the front steps of the enormous mansion. Hermione knew that she had to have a perfect plan before entering, but she didn't have that kind of time. She just had to go for it.

The young witch pushed open the grand front doors of Malfoy Manor with great effort, slipping into the foyer and down the main hall, keeping an eye out for any potential danger. The mansion was spookier than she remembered, with its dark interior, antique paintings and marble columns.

The halls were surprisingly empty considering the circumstances. Hermione would have thought the security would be impenetrable, and though this seemed lucky, it caused to worry a great deal more than she had before. She feared that the death eaters would become aware of her presence without her knowing or that she would accidentally set off a caterwauling charm.

Upon turning yet another corner, Hermione could hear the echoing voice of Voldemort in a distant room.

_Come on, don't chicken out now, _she pleaded with herself. _You can do this._ The young witch took a deep breath marched through the maze of doors and hallways, the voice growing closer and closer as she went.

After only a few short minutes of exploring the mansion, she found the room she was looking for. At the end of the hall Hermione could see the flickering shadows of the fire dancing on the marble floor. She stayed low and out of sight while muttering the words "Homenum Revelio."

Instantly, two large, muscular men were revealed standing on either side of the entrance, unaware that their cover had been blown. She grinned at her own success, but stayed in her place to think for a moment before proceeding. She would have to find a way to get the guards away from the door without attracting the attention of those inside.

She very quickly found an answer and whispered "Confundo." Watching as the two men began to wander about the hall, looking very befuddled. Once they had turned the corner into another hall, Hermione cast a knee reversal hex and heard the men fall to the ground.

Now at the door, Hermione peeked inside and took in the sight of the room full of dark wizards. Voldemort himself was standing at the head of the table, lecturing about a task they needed to perform.

Hermione instantly spotted Bellatrix and her tall mess of hair among the others. Her face was eager with a thirst for blood Hermione had not seen in a long time, and her eyes watched Voldemort's every move with the most intense focus.

The Gryffindor quickly spotted another entrance much closer to where Bellatrix was sat. She carefully made her way around the other side of the hall and peeked inside.

Bellatrix broke her concentration and looked around the room, quickly noticing Hermione's face in the doorway and double taking.

She mouthed the words "What are you doing here?" with very shocked, animated facial expressions. Animated enough to catch Voldemort's eye.

"Something wrong, Bella?" he suddenly questioned.

"Of course not!" she responded quickly, her eyes shifting between him and the door.

The Dark Lord turned to see that there was no one there. He shot Bellatrix a suspicious look.

"If you'd just excuse me for a moment," she said, standing suddenly.

Voldemort nodded and shooed her away with a gesture of his hand.

Bellatrix tiptoed backwards until she was able to escape into the hallway. She grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her around the corner, pushing her up against the wall. "What are you doing here!?" she whispered frantically. "…Oh my god what happened to you!?" She let go and stepped back, looking Hermione up and down to see her dirt and blood stained clothing and her bare feet.

Hermione held up the surprisingly undamaged wand and placed it in the older witch's hand.

"You left this in the forest last night… and I had to go looking for it."

"I see it was quite an adventure." Bellatrix laughed. "You went through all that for me?"

Hermione nodded.

The older witch looked left and right before placing a kiss on Hermione's soft lips. "Thank you," she whispered. "I never thought I'd say this but I don't know what I'd do without you."

The younger witch felt her heart skip a beat and she began to blush. "Any time," she replied softly.

The mood was quite pleasant until an unexpected voice broke their concentration.

"Well… well… well," it said.

Bellatrix gasped and protectively grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling her close to her.

"My Lord," said the voice.

"I believe we have a visitor."

The dark wizard paced over to where Snape was pointing at Hermione.

"Well done, Bellatrix." Voldemort said pleasantly. "You've caught us a spy."

"Oh, um… Yes!" Bellatrix replied with a forced smile.

"Now, who have we here…" Voldemort inquired, approaching Hermione thirstily.

"If it isn't little miss Granger. Might I ask what you're doing here on this fine afternoon?"

Hermione looked frantically between Bellatrix and Voldemort, searching for an answer.

"Well?" asked the eerily calm wizard.

"…No!" Hermione said firmly. "I won't tell you!" She pretended to try and break free of Bellatrix's grasp, encouraging the older witch to play along with her.

"How about we just cut to the chase and get this over with. Wormtail!" the dark wizard clapped his hands twice and a short and cowering rat-like man appeared at his side.

"Y-your wand, my lord," said the small man who handed him his wand. He bowed and scurried away.

Voldemort raised his wand tastefully and uttered the spell "Crucio!"

Hermione cried out and dropped to the floor in agony.

"No!" Bellatrix cried out.

"No?" Voldemort lowered his wand and gave the dark witch a surprised look.

Bellatrix turned red in the face. "I… I just wanted to, do it myself… torture being my specialty and all…"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," Voldemort said plainly. "But I'm afraid I will be the one taking responsibility for this one. You see… I've dealt with this one before."

He swiftly approached the girl, examining her in detail without laying a finger on her.

Hermione breathed heavily through her nose and stared coldly into Voldemort's eyes as he spoke.

Meanwhile, Narcissa stood in the background, glaring at both Bellatrix and Hermione with a cold hatred.

"I won't let her get away this time…" he continued. "I'm going to deal her right now."

The dark wizard took a few steps back, clearing the way so he'd have a good shot at Hermione. Slowly, he raised his wand and chanted…

"AVADA KE-"

"WAIT!" Bellatrix screeched, jumping between Hermione and her master.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing!?" Voldemort shouted.

"My lord, what if she knows something… Something we could use." Bellatrix responded.

Voldemort seemed to ponder this thought. "You're right," he said,

Hermione let out a long sigh of relief.

"B-besides," Bellatrix added, looking sideways at Voldemort, "what if she's not alone."

"Again, you are right," said Voldemort. "Narcissa, Draco, search the house."

"Come now, Draco." Narcissa said, patting Draco's rear end and pushing him along. She gestured for Lucius to accompany them.

"Mum!" he whined. "Don't do that!"

"I can take care of this one, my lord." Bellatrix said suddenly. "Might you want to finish speaking with the others?"

"Very well, Bellatrix. I trust you," Voldemort replied evenly. He re-entered the room and closed to door.

"Come on, let's go!" Bellatrix whispered hurriedly. She took hold of Hermione's hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could down the corridor. "I'll get you safely outside and you can apparate out of here, ok?"

"What about you?" cried Hermione.

"I've got to stay for a little while. Go back to my place and I'll be there soon."

"Not so fast, Bella," said an unexpected voice.

Narcissa stood in the doorway, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Cissy, let us through," Bellatrix asserted impatiently.

"Hmmm." Narcissa, raised a finger to her chin and pretended to think for a moment. "No," she said obnoxiously.

"Cissy, this is hardly the time for games."

"Games?" Narcissa challenged, her volume increasing.

"You're lucky I haven't exposed you," she cried. "I could easily have informed Lord Voldemort of your little love affair at any time, you know."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" shouted the older witch. "I'm the authority figure here."

"Bella, I'm a full grown woman," Narcissa replied coldly. "I can make my own decisions."

"Hermione, get out of here. I'll deal with her." Bellatrix said irritably.

"But I want to help you!" Hermione pleaded as the older witch pushed her away.

"Are you going to face me or not?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

"Why do you want to fight, Narcissa?"

The blonde cocked her head curiously, taken aback by her sister calling her Narcissa. She ignored her question, though, and raised her wand, casting her a despicable look. A flicker of light flashed in her eye and the corners of her mouth descended into an evil smirk.

"CISSY!" Bellatrix screeched as she was suddenly lifted into the air, flipped upside down, and held 6 feet off the floor by her ankle. "WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!?"

Narcissa began slowly pacing in a circle around Bellatrix. With a flick of her wand, the dark witch came crashing down and landed on her back.

"Bella!" Hermione cried, running over to the fallen witch.

"I… didn't know… you could… perform… wordless… spells," Bellatrix choked through the agony of her fall.

"I can now," the blonde said matter-of-factly. "A lot of things have changed, Bella. You need to stop treating me like a child and accept that I'm my own person."

Bellatrix stood to her feet, her face twitching between looks of hurt and agression. "How could you say that!?" cried Bellatrix. "After all I've done for you!"

"Reducto!" the dark witch shouted, holding her wand high above her head and aiming with it.

The large marble column beside Narcissa instantly exploded in an orange burst of light, sending the witch flying across the room, her back hitting the wall abruptly.

Narcissa stumbled to her feet, brushing the dust off her dress and huffing and puffing as she stormed across the room to retrieve her wand. She pointed it at her sister and the end of it sparked up, immediately resulting in Bellatrix tripping and falling on her face.

"A tripping jinx, really?" Bellatrix scoffed, lifting her face from the floor and tenderly touching her bruised nose. "You _are _still a child, Cissy."

"That's ENOUGH!" Narcissa screamed. She raised her wand once again shouted "CONFRINGO!" her eyes ablaze with a detestable fire she once thought only Bellatrix could possess.

Bellatrix took a dive and the large, antique painting behind her burst into flames.

"CISSY?!" she cried in a high, squeaky voice. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

"Maybe I am," she replied without making eye contact. She twisted herself around again and yelled "Sectumsempra!"

Bellatrix gasped and Hermione jumped into action. "NO!" she cried as she pushed Bellatrix out of the way. She thought they had gotten far enough away but they didn't quite make it. The gust of wind from her sister's wand came flying by them both at lightning speed, slashing open Bellatrix's leg and slicing into Hermione's arm as well "AHH FUCK!" the older witch howled, falling back and reaching for her wounded leg.

Hermione couldn't stand to watch this anymore. She stood up and pointed her wand at Narcissa, shouting "STUPIFY!"

Completely stunned, Narcissa flew back and landed on the floor, unconscious.

"Bella!" the young witch cried as she ran to the rescue. She knelt down beside her and tenderly placed her hand on older witch's leg.

"How bad is it?" Bellatrix asked through gritted teeth.

Hermione glanced down at the dark witch's heavily bloodied leg, cringing at the sight. "It's… It's not good…" she said honestly.

"We've got to get you to a hospital!"

"We can't do that, I'll be arrested!" Bellatrix said hoarsely.

"Well we have to do something! Let me help you!"

"But what about you?" Bellatrix choked.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Hermione pulled Bellatrix into a sitting position and linked arms with her. She closed her eyes, focusing on Bellatrix's bedroom, and the two apparated away.

Once they had safely landed back in the room, Hermione jumped into action once again, helping Bellatrix onto the bed and pulling out her wand. She was frantic, overwhelmed with emotions and responsibility.

"You're face is all bloody too," the young witch said with much concern. "Let me fix that first… Episkey!" she exclaimed.

Bellatrix let out a short cry of pain but quickly found that her nose felt much better.

Hermione briskly snatched the empty glass from beside Bellatrix's bed and pointed her wand into it saying "Aguamenti," causing it to fill with water. She ripped a clean piece fabric from her shirt and dipped it in the water, cleaning the blood from the older witch's face and then from the gash on her lower leg before wrapping the cloth tightly around it to stop the bleeding.

She moved her wand down over the gash and chanted, "Ferula," creating bandages and a splint out of thin air.

"I… I don't know what else to do," Hermione cried frantically. "I've never dealt with anything this serious. before"

"It's –ah— ok, Hermione." Bellatrix reassured through clenched teeth. "Don't worry. When did you find the time to learn all of that? They don't teach a class on it do they?"

"No, I spend a lot of time in the library…" Hermione replied, blushing a bit.

"What about your arm?" Bellatrix looked unusually worried.

Hermione smiled fainting and laid down on the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly. "I'll be fine. You're more important."

Bellatrix closed her eyes and surprised herself by hugging the girl back.

"Thank you for saving my life," whispered Hermione.

"No," Bellatrix replied softly. "Thank _you_ for saving _mine_."


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello everyone! I'M BACK! Finallyyy I've finished my work for school and I'm on break for the next two weeks, so you'll hopefully be seeing a lot of me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know many of you have dying to read this and I thank you for your patience :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione slept through the day and into the next morning. It had been an exhausting couple of days and she really needed the rest. She awoke to the sound of rustling papers and metal against metal. It was soon apparent that Bellatrix was reading her traveling cloak.<p>

"Morning," she spoke without making eye contact.

Hermione pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. "When did you wake up?" she asked sleepily.

This time the older witch paused to look at her. "About forty-five minutes ago," she replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I should really go talk to Cissy," Bella replied as she opened and closed her dresser drawers. Her tone suggested she was a bit peeved but clear concern for her sister was apparent as well. She ceased again for a moment to speak. "That's alright with you, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah of course," Hermione spoke through a yawn. "How's your leg?"

"Much better, thank you." She was clearly too busy for much conversation.

"I'll be back later!" she called as she scurried out the room.

_Sigh…_

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed, allowing the tips of her toes to touch the hardwood floor between the bed and the decorative rug. She stood then, pulling a small throw blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders.

_It's cold in here,_ she thought to herself. The young witch glanced across the room to find that the window had been opened every so slightly. "It's the middle of winter!" she muttered feverishly under her breath.

Rubbing her arms with her hands as means of warming up –being especially careful around her the injured area of her arm—, she made her way across the room to the window, letting the silky green blanket flow behind her like a cape.

After closing the window, Hermione sank into the velvety chair facing the outside view and relaxed. Newly fallen snow lay untouched beneath the pale purple sky of the cool winter morning. It was… serene. The young witch rested her head against the back of the chair and let herself become lost in thoughts of Bellatrix.

She was just so… sexy. Her mind brought her images of Bellatrix's perfect figure. She thought of how her dark curls would fall over her shoulders and rest atop her heaving breasts… how her hips would sway with each step. She thought of her snake-like tongue, slithering down her body… and of the fiery lust that sparked in her eyes when they touched.

Hermione soon found herself biting her lip and gripping the arms of the chair. She let out all the air from her lungs and loosened her grip.

The witch bit harder at the realization of the burning sensation between her legs. She suddenly found it very hard to restrain herself. Her hands disobediently began to inch closer and closer to her core. Her breaths became shaky and uneven as her fingertips traveled across her thigh and dipped down past the fabric of her panties.

_One time couldn't hurt_… she thought.

Hermione gasped shakily when her middle and forefinger made contact with her throbbing clit. Soft gasps and squeals escaped her lips as she tweaked and toyed with it, teasing herself just the way she liked… causing her to shiver and squirm in her seat.

Gradually, she began to rub herself harder, evening out her pace and moving her hips ever so slightly to the rhythm of her moving fingers. Her other hand reached for the arm of the chair and her back arched, causing her to sit up straighter. "Ohhh." she moaned as her fingertips found the spot that made her quiver. "Bella…" she whimpered.

She let one of her free fingers travel down her slick folds, feeling her own wetness before pushing into herself. The young witch gasped loudly and her eyes fluttered shut. She slipped her middle finger down through her entrance as well, replacing her forefinger with her thumb on her clit.

Hermione began to pant as she moved her fingers in and out of herself. "Oh, Bella…" she repeated. "Bella, Bella, Bella..." She could feel herself getting closer… feel her orgasm building in her stomach, but suddenly, she heard a voice and everything stopped.

"You called?" said the voice.

Hermione yelped and fell out of the chair, landing hard on her shoulder.

"Ow! Bella! I thought you were gone already! Hermione cried peevishly as she stood up and examined her hurt shoulder.

"I felt my presence was needed," Bellatrix said with a smirk.

She looked as mischievous as ever, with one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips. Her heels clicked on the hard wood floor as she walked from the doorway over to Hermione.

"I thought you might… want me for something," she said with an insidious tone, taking hold of Hermione's hips and pulling her close so that their bodies were pressed against one another.

Hermione could feel the burning between her legs intensify dramatically. She suddenly felt as if her legs had turned to rubber.

"Would you like that?" Bellatrix added.

Hermione gulped and took in another shaky breath. "I would…" she whispered.

"Good," Bellatrix grinned. She led Hermione back over to the chair and sat her down. "Just relax…" She put her hands on the younger witch's shoulders and began massaging her muscles.

Hermione whimpered and sank back into the chair, letting herself relax completely.

"That's right…" said Bellatrix "Relax…"

Her body still pressed against the back of the chair, Bellatrix sneakily allowed her hand to descend down Hermione's body and touch the girl's glistening core.

Hermione gasped in surprise and tensed, but as soon as Bellatrix began to rub her she relaxed and closed her eyes, allowing her lips to part ever so slightly.

"That's right…" Bellatrix repeated, using three fingers to massage her young lover's clit.

Hermione felt herself pick up where she had left off, quickly feeling once again very close to her peak. Her breathing quickened suddenly and she began to pant, rolling her head around on her neck and clenching her teeth.

"Bella," she cried breathlessly, gripping the arms of the chair so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "I'm so close."

"Are you?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk. She reached her other hand around and without warning, pushed three fingers into Hermione's soaked entrance.

Hermione came instantly. "OHH!" she screeched as she bucked her hips against Bellatrix's hands. "Yes! Oh, god, yes! That's so good!"

She bucked and bucked until her orgasm had finally subsided, and she slumped back down into the chair. The younger witch let her head fall back and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"Ohh I needed that…" she sighed.

"Glad I could be of service," Bellatrix said with a light giggle. In one swift movement, she turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

Before the older witch even had the chance to turn around, Hermione had tackled her to the floor.

"Not so fast! You didn't get a turn!" she laughed.

"I really should go…" Bella replied reluctantly.

"Oh come onnn," Hermione teased with a smile. "It'll be fun."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione covered her lips with her own.

Suddenly, Hermione broke the kiss. "You need to relax," she said. "You're stressing too much over this."

Bellatrix looked worried. "She's my sister though… I should…" her sentence trailed off.

"You can see her later. Come on." The girl stood to her feet and took hold of Bellatrix's sleeve, pulling her down the hall and into the washroom. She closed the door behind them and locked it.

Hermione pushed the older witch back against the door, pinning her arms above her head as she kissed her. Their tongues met and the kiss instantly became very passionate. Bellatrix tangled her fingers in the younger witch's hair as Hermione grabbed the older witch's rear. The only sound that could be heard was that of their soft gasps and their lips touching as they explored each other.

Hermione pulled away just long enough to turn on the water in the shower. When she returned, she spun Bellatrix around and pressed her body against the back of the older witch's. She reached around and pushed her messy locks of hair over her shoulder so that she could have access to the soft skin of her neck.

Bellatrix gasped and closed her eyes as Hermione's tongue made contact with her skin. The younger witch licked in a continuous circle before sinking her teeth into the flesh. Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat once again. She couldn't help but moan out loud as she felt her dress being pulled down over her shoulders and soon over her waist. Without opening her eyes, she stepped out of the dress and allowed Hermione to continue her work.

The younger witch spun the older around again so that they were facing each other. She reached around and unhooked the dark one's bra, letting it fall to the floor. Bellatrix opened her eyes just in time to see Hermione unhook her own bra and step out of her panties.

The Gryffindor placed kisses down her lover's body before slowly sliding her panties off. She then took hold of Bellatrix by her shoulders and kissed her once again, their naked bodies pressed perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

Steam from the shower began to cloud the full-length mirror, telling the two that the water was hot enough, so they entered.

She guided Bella under the stream of water, watching closely from behind as it trickled down her body over her perfect curves. The witch reached for a bottle shower lotion. She squirted some into her hand and rubbed her palms together before placing them on Bellatrix's shoulders.

"Oh! That's cold," Bellatrix spoke in surprise.

She relaxed thoroughly, though, as Hermione began to massage her shoulders and arms all the way down to the tips of her fingers and back. She moved on now to her breasts, reaching from behind to caress them carefully, lathering them with the lotion.

Bellatrix whimpered softly as Hermione tweaked her already hardened nipples. Even in the wet shower she could feel her own wetness between her legs. She could feel herself contract in pleasure filled pulses of anticipation as Hermione's hands moved closer and closer to what she so desired the other witch would touch.

The younger witch moved her hands down Bellatrix's waist to get her legs and feet before traveling back up to her rear, which she massaged attentively.

She now began to rub her inner thighs, coming so close to touching her so many times that Bellatrix could barely stand.

Finally, in one swift motion, Hermione's fingers found Bellatrix's clit. She reached her other arm around and rubbed her with both hands, causing the dark witch to nearly fall over. She gasped and moaned loudly as Hermione's skilled hands worked her on her clit.

Bellatrix's eyes closed involuntarily and her head fell back into the curve of Hermione's neck and shoulder, feeling the younger witch's breasts pressed against her bare back.

Her lips parted slightly and a choked moan escaped her throat. She nearly dropped to the floor when Hermione slipped two fingers inside her and she reached back to hold onto Hermione for support.

The older witch began to swiftly move her hips to the rhythm of her lover's fingers inside her, allowing Hermione to follow her rhythm with her own hips so that their bodies were perfectly in sync.

Hermione could tell Bellatrix was nearing the edge. She removed her fingers and spun her around yet again before forcing three fingers into Bella's entrance, hooking her g spot and nearly lifting her off the ground.

Bellatrix came instantly, screaming so loud they must have heard her ten miles away.

• • • • •

Ten minutes passed before Bella and Hermione came out of the shower.

Hermione tossed the other witch a towel and the two dried each other off before returning to the bedroom with their clothes. As they began to get dressed, Hermione asked a question.

"I don't mean to… well, intrude, on your relationship," she began, "but… how did you end up with Narcissa? I mean, romantically?" She hooked her bra and pulled her shirt over her head as she spoke.

Bellatrix stood with her back to the mirror and her head twisted around so that she could see as she tightly laced the back of her dress. Although she was already quite short, she was considerably shorter without her signature, high-heeled boots.

"It's complicated," she stated plainly, not bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Well… can you tell me?" Hermione asked, quickly realizing how rude her tone had sounded.

With a frustrated groan, the older witch surrendered to the complicated laces and turned, her hands on her hips. "Well, I'd like to think that that's none of your business," she said matter-of-factly.

"I was just wondering," said Hermione defensively.

Bellatrix sighed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" She approached the younger witch with hesitant steps. "…Would you mind?" she asked with a weak grin, gesturing to her partially laced dress.

"Oh all right," Hermione waived. The young witch found it considerably harder to stay mad at Bellatrix these days. Maybe it was a sign that their relationship was less poisonous than she once thought, and maybe that was a good thing.

She quickly finished the lacings and gave Bellatrix an encouraging push forward, gesturing for her to be on her way.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," she spoke as she made her way towards the door.

"I'll be back at Hogwarts tomorrow so just come and see me when you can I suppose," she replied. "As far as they know, I'm still somewhere in the forest."

Bellatrix nodded her head and left the room, heading off to see Narcissa.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it ^-^ I'll see you soon. Come talk to me on Tumblr if you'd like.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello everyone! I'm back once again. This chapter was delayed about a week because my girlfriend broke up with me and I was wicked depressed. But enough about my life. Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it :) Also I want to thank Laura from the UK for her amazing review. It absolutely made my day :). Also I honestly don't know where this all comes from either. If I had any sex life whatsoever I probably wouldn't be spending all my time writing fanfiction xD (also the girl I was dating lives 3,000 miles away). Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

The sound of Voldemort's fists hitting the hardwood table echoed through the room, making the occupants even more aware of the silence that otherwise surrounded them. He was lecturing again, and to each of those in his presence it was obvious that the Dark Lord was particularly on edge today.

He had chosen not to address his followers concerning the events of the day prior, as he was not only furious at the situation but also humiliated by it. Even so, and even through the mysterious, vagueness that masked his true emotions, leaving his expression continuously cold and uncaring, it was clear to everyone how he was feeling on this day. He had decided, though, that he must press on with the discussion he had begun the day before.

"Am I right?" he bellowed, the table still wobbling slightly from the impact of his fists. He had just finished off what he thought was a rather encouraging speech about rising to power once again.

Voldemort studied the group of stone cold, uptight faces that stared back at him from along the sides of the long table, their eyes fixed only on him and their lips pursed tightly, none of them daring to say a thing.

The dark wizard rolled his eyes indignantly and let out a long, forced sigh, glancing over at Bellatrix's empty seat before sitting down. He lowered his head and began to rub his temples tenderly.

He never thought he could miss Bellatrix's enthusiastic outbursts and constant unnecessary flattery, but he would have given anything for a simple "Yes, my Lord," at this moment.

Where was she?He wondered, glancing over at Bellatrix's seat once again. He wondered if maybe she was injured, or even dead.

It was then that the clock struck twelve, the loud chiming startling nearly everyone apart from Voldemort, who remained completely emotionless.

"Alright, that's it. Meeting adjourned," he spoke bitterly, shooing everyone from the room.

He rested his face in his hands, shaking his head and sighing with great disappointment. In no more than a minute, the shuffling of chairs and footsteps had cleared and the room fell silent once again.

"My lord?" came a sudden quiet voice.

"What!?" Voldemort boomed, looking up at the figure and bearing his teeth.

His tight features relaxed into their usual snarl.

"Oh," he sighed. "It's you."

Narcissa stood just a few feet away, stiff as ever and clutching her small handbag to her chest… her slim frame accentuated by the vast emptiness of the room.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I have some… information, that I believe will be of use to you." She spoke.

Voldemort looked up, this time much more interested.

"Concerning…?"

"Concerning Bellatrix… and Hermione Granger. There's something you should know about them…"

* * *

><p>"You did <em>WHAT<em>!?" Bellatrix shrieked, tearing at her sister at full speed and violently slamming her against the wall.

"How could you do this to me!? I'm your _sister_! Your _only_ _sister_!" she began. "Cissy we're not children anymore, this is serious! This isn't a game! It's my life! Just because you're upset with me doesn't mean you can go off and 'tell on me'! It doesn't work like that, you said it yourself you're an adult! Act like one!"

Bellatrix dropped her head to look at the floor and threw her wand across the room with a tormented scream. "You little-"

"He didn't believe me." Narcissa said plainly, cutting off her elder sister's sentence. She looked at Bellatrix with watery eyes, her chin turned up and away slightly, giving her a side view of her.

"He accused me of lying because he could tell I was upset with you, and that I wanted revenge."

Bellatrix let all the air out of her lungs and fell to a sitting position on the floor, burying her face in her hands and letting out a loud sob that echoed through the vacant hall. When she lifted her head, she turned away from her sister in shame, pulling a few strands of long black hair from her face as she wiped her tears away on her sleeve. The distressed witch sniffed once, looking up at the ceiling and blinking repeatedly to force back the tears.

Other than Bellatrix's quiet sniffling, the marble hallway held an eerie silence. A silence that was so empty yet so filled with rage and emotion that it struck both sisters speechless.

"I said he didn't believe me, Bella." Narcissa said after a few moments, seeing as she had not yet stopped blinking back tears. The blonde witch's facial features conveyed no recognizable emotion, but the shakiness of her voice was all anyone would need to realize how she was feeling.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes once more and turned to face her sister, a smirk slowly forming across her tormented face.

"He didn't believe you." She said in a low tone.. "He didn't believe you because he trusts me. Me and not you… because I'm important to him." Her features twisted into an expression of disturbed indignation.

"You're such a kiss-up," muttered Narcissa. She crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder against the wall, facing away from Bellatrix as if to shun her.

"Excuse me?" Bellatrix spoke through clenched teeth, suddenly very angry. You could almost visibly see the rage building inside her.

"I said you're a kiss-up!" said the younger witch louder this time. Her voice bounced from wall to wall as it echoed down the long stretch of hallway.

Bellatrix looked absolutely furious. She stared vigilantly at her sister, her face so full of hatred that she looked as if she was ready to kill at any moment.

"You're just jealous because he doesn't respect your opinion!" Bellatrix shouted, standing abruptly. "But why would he? You're not even a death eater! You can't commit to him! Just like with your stupid husband! You don't even talk to him do you? Let alone sleep with him!"

Narcissa scoffed irritably, attempting to hide the pain Bellatrix's comments had really caused her.

"He only listens to you because you sleep with him."

Bellatrix's eye twitched and her face boiled bright red, but she said nothing. She was too furious for words.

"I see you with him," Narcissa spoke. "Ohh! My lord this, my lord that! I'd do anything for you. I'm your most loyal servant!" Narcissa waved her arms stupidly as she mocked Bellatrix in an exaggerated high-pitched voice.

In that moment, Bellatrix snapped. "YAAAHHH!" screamed as she whipped her dagger out of her cloak in one swift motion and chucked it at the younger witch's head.

"EEK!" Narcissa yelped, ducking just in time so that the dagger hit the wall and fell to the ground, producing a loud clanking sound as it made contact with the marble floor.

Bellatrix summoned the dagger with her wand and bolted at Narcissa, pinning her against the wall once again, this time with the knife pressed hard against her throat. "I DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM! YOU HEAR ME YOU UNGREATFUL COW!?" she shrieked. "HE TRUSTS ME BECAUSE I'M A DEDICATED FOLLOWER!"

"Yeah, more like a dedicated sex slave." Narcissa spat, her voice hoarse on account of the dagger compressing her airway. He wouldn't give a shit if you weren't such a whore! That's how you solve all your problems isn't it!? Just fuck 'em and everything will go your way! Hell, you've been doing it to me for years!"

Bellatrix's expression turned from ferocious to pain-stricken deepy wounded. She dropped the knife and backed up a few steps, staring blankly into her sister's face.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked quietly, realizing what she had just said.

Bellatrix turned around and dropped to her knees. Her face fell into her hands again and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"…Bella?" Narcissa asked again after a minute, a few small tears rolling down her cheeks as she took a hesitant step towards her agonized sister.

"Bel I'm… sorry, I'm-"

"How could you say that to me?" Bellatrix interrupted through her sobs. "How could you be so cruel?"

Narcissa looked down at the floor, deeply ashamed by what she had done.

"I have feelings you know!" she cried, sniffling and wiping her face on her sleeve. "I'm not inhuman!"

"Did it ever occur to you that I might just not know how to deal with people?! Why do you think I'm so troubled?" She let out another pained sob. "Unlike you, I didn't have anyone to go to as a kid. I had no one. No one to show me what friendship was… what… interaction was like at all with other people. I never had any friends. All I ever had was you. You were the only one I ever truly loved or felt I could call a friend."

Bellatrix struggled to see her sister's face –as she was engulfed in a waterfall of tears.

Narcissa looked increasingly guilty as more and more her own tears began to stream down her face.

"How could you think for even a second that that's how I treat you… or that that's why we have such an intimate relationship? After all I've done for you?" The older witch continued. "And I know you think Hermione is just around for sex, but it's more than that! She cares about me! Apparently unlike you!"

Bellatrix collapsed completely on the floor and curled up into a ball, hiding her face behind her mass of black hair as her sobs became more and more ragged.

Narcissa was entirely speechless. She had never seen her sister like this before… She was always so strong, so overpowering, but it was all clear to her now. She had to be that way… especially when they were young. She was the only one who could protect young Narcissa from not only their abusive parents, but from the harshness of the world. She chose to take all the blows for her… and because of that she built up a wall, an impenetrable wall that hid her true feelings from the rest of the world and make her seem fearless. It was all because of her, all this time.

Narcissa remained silent, for she had no words. She simply listened to Bellatrix cry until she was finally able to form a coherent sentence.

"You really do care about her, don't you?" she asked quietly, her voice soft and accepting.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, momentarily ceasing her agonized cries.

"The mud-, –-er— Hermione," she sighed. "You really care about her."

Bellatrix returned to a sitting position on the floor and finally turned to face her sister. She nodded as she sniffled and wiped her face.

Narcissa approached the older witch slowly and took a seat beside her on the floor. "Come here," she said invitingly, her arms outstretched.

Bellatrix scooted closer and let her sister wrap her arms around her, and she dissolved into tears once again, her cries muffled by the fabric of the younger witch's dress.

"I love you so much, Cissy," Bellatrix choked out through her sobs.

"I know," Narcissa replied softly. "I love you too." She pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. "So much… and I'm so sorry… I was just jealous…" she admitted.

Bellatrix lifted her face from the now tear stained fabric of Narcissa's dress and looked her in the eyes. Both of them had makeup running down their faces.

"I forgive you," Bellatrix cried, hugging her sister back. "I really do… and I always will…"

* * *

><p><em>**Announcement! I am removing my bonus chapter so the numbering won't be so confusing. It will be available on my blog (mrs - - lovett . tumblr . com). I will make a page for it.**<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 is __**finally**__ here. GOD this took forever. Stupid school... well anyway, here it is!_

* * *

><p>It was early March and spring was in the air. Nearly all the snow had melted and though the air remained brisk and a bit chilly, the sun's hot rays were shining bright over the land, creating a nice change from the usual gloomy weather one would expect to find in that area.<p>

Bellatrix lay stretched out across a lawn chair in her front yard. She wore a half-sleeve, lace-up, black dress, which had bunched up at the end revealing her dark green knee-high socks. It was unusually warm for early March, and on this day, Bellatrix didn't have a care in the world.

Everything was in place. She and Narcissa had made up, Voldemort was no longer suspicious of her doings, and Hermione was back at school. Finally, she had a day to herself where she could simply relax.

The witch reached her arms up and folded them behind her head, closing her eyes and feeling at peace with her serene surroundings.

Just then there was a popping sound.

"Hey, Bella!"

"AAHK!" Bellatrix cried out in surprise. She toppled over, arms flailing and nearly taking the whole chair with her.

"HAHAHA!" Hermione doubled over laughing.

Bellatrix scrambled to her feet and sat down on the end of the chair, looking very embarrassed. She pushed her large sunglasses down to the end of her nose so that she was looking at Hermione from over the top of the rims.

Hermione's laughter faded rather quickly at the sight of Bellatrix's face.

After just a few moments of silence though, Bellatrix began to laugh, causing Hermione to do the same. The two of them sat there laughing for a good couple of minutes before either of them moved.

Hermione pushed Bellatrix's shoes out of the way with her foot and sat down beside her on the lawn chair, hugging her briefly and kissing her on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Bellatrix asked, still laughing a bit. "It's Thursday, don't you have lessons?"

"They've been cancelled," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "There's been some sort of accident. I've asked around but no one knows any details. They won't tell us anything. Anyway, classes are cancelled until this coming Monday."

Bellatrix gave Hermione a momentary skeptical look.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Don't worry," she smiled. "No one will even know I'm gone."

"Oh all right," Bellatrix returned.

"What was that?!" Bellatrix lifted her feet off the ground so quickly she nearly fell over again.

"You certainly are jumpy today!" Hermione laughed, picking up the small black cat from under Bellatrix's feet. "It's just, Nox."

Bellatrix brought her hand to her chest as she caught her breath. She reached over and pet Nox on the top of his head. "Why'd you bring him?" she asked. "Scared me half to death…"

Hermione picked up the fragile kitten and rubbed noses with it. "I was wondering if I could possibly leave him here for the day? I didn't want to leave him behind with all that's been going on."

Bellatrix granted her permission, thoroughly examining her fingernails as she did so.

The younger witch thanked the older and jumped up from the chair, her hair bouncing as she made her way over to the door.

"Good boy, Nox," She gave the cat a gentle push through the door before returning to her seat.

"So," Bellatrix began, still admiring her nails. "What have you got planned for the day then?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and laid back, folding her arms behind her head and looking up at the sky. She sighed happily. "I was thinking about going to the Library. Mum's been writing me about a wonderful new book she's picked up. I simply have to read it."

She sat up again and crossed her legs, folding her hands politely over her knees. "And you?"

The older witch thought for a long moment, suspending her shoeless foot above the ground and watching her toes wiggle inside her sock.

"I guess I… don't really have anything planned," she said finally. Though she appeared to be thinking still, so Hermione waited to speak.

"Could I come with you?" the witch asked suddenly.

Hermione was undoubtedly surprised by this request. "I… um… I," she hesitated. "I don't think that's a very good idea…"

Bellatrix looked curiously amused. "And why is that?" she asked smugly.

"Well, you see…" Hermione's eyes darted back and forth between her knees and the flattened grass beneath her. "It's a… _muggle_… library…" Her voice trailed off.

Bellatrix's left eye twitched slightly and her lips parted as if she were about to speak, but she closed them abruptly, realizing she had nothing to say.

Hermione looked desperately at Bellatrix, hoping her response wouldn't be too brutal.

There was a long silence that seemed to Hermione to last a century, but finally, Bellatrix spoke.

"Let's go then," she said, standing unexpectedly.

"You're sure?" Hermione asked, startled and a bit confused.

"Yes! I've never been to a muggle town before."

Hermione was shocked at the apparent excitement in Bellatrix's voice. The Gryffindor stood now, still looking confused.

"Very well, then," she exclaimed after a moment. "Let's go."

In a matter of seconds they found themselves standing on the pavement of a street all too familiar to Hermione. They were just two blocks from her parent's house, and before them stood the grand public library; it's brick walls and inviting front steps a comforting familiarity to the seventeen year old. Thankfully they had apparated behind a shady tree so that no one had witnessed their arrival.

"This is where you live?" Bellatrix asked, looking around with great curiosity.

"Mhm," Hermione began, staring up at the building before them. "I grew up here. I live just a few blocks that way and I used to- _Bella_!" Hermione shouted at Bellatrix who was already half way down the street, her eyes fixed upon an unchained bicycle as if it were an alien species of some sort.

The younger witch hurried over and grabbed Bellatrix's wrist. "Come on, Bella, we're going into the library."

"What is this?" the raven-haired witch asked, completely ignoring Hermione's efforts to pull her away.

"It's a bicycle there's really nothing special about it now come on!" she said quickly, pulling as hard as she could on Bellatrix's arm and somehow not managing to make any progress.

"What does it do?" she asked, cautiously touching the spokes with a bony.

"Seriously, Bella we don't have time for this."

"But I want to know what it does!" Bellatrix whined.

"You ride it ok? Like a broom, but with wheels." Hermione was becoming increasingly impatient.

"Why does it need wheels?"

"Because it can't fly, Bella." She sighed, frustratedly.

"Oh. Right," Bellatrix said suddenly, abandoning the bike so quickly that Hermione nearly fell over –as her efforts to move her had been eradicated. She quickly recovered though, linking arms with the older witch to keep her from straying.

"I don't want you wandering off like that!" Hermione spoke in a loud whisper, leaning in towards Bellatrix as she spoke.

"Alright, Alright," Bellatrix replied reluctantly.

The two of them entered the library, Hermione first and Bellatrix trailing behind, taking in the new sights and surroundings with eager eyes.

"Stay with me, ok?" Hermione pulled Bellatrix protectively to her side. "And just-" She paused for a moment. "Don't touch anything."

Bellatrix did not respond, for she was taken by the strange sights of this new world. Everything was so different… the building materials, the clothing, the décor. In her opinion it was all very strange.

She trailed closely behind Hermione as she led the way through the twists and turns of shelves lined with books from floor to ceiling. Bellatrix reached out every so often to pick up a book in the times when Hermione had stopped to scan a shelf, but the younger witch was quick to slap her hand away. She clearly didn't want any trouble.

"Here it is!" Hermione said suddenly, approaching a separate shelf marked 'New Arrivals'. "_The Time Traveler's Wife_," she said aloud, flipping through the first few pages and scanning the back cover. "Looks interesting."

Hermione led Bellatrix to the tall desk at the front of the library and asked for her to stay behind her.

"Can I help you?" asked an old woman in a maroon turtleneck sweater. Her glasses slipped down to the tip of her crooked nose as she leered scornfully at Bellatrix, clearly disapproving of her presence.

Hermione laughed nervously and leaned left so that she blocked the woman's view. "Yes!" she answered a bit louder than she had intended. A few people turned their heads and she cleared her throat before speaking again, her voice much quieter this time. "I'd like to take this out," she whispered.

The old woman held out a shriveled hand and waited without looking up from the monitor screen in front of her. Hermione glanced nervously at Bellatrix who was eyeing the computer. She could feel the older witch inching closer and closer as she tried to get a better look at the contraption.

Hermione quickly pushed Bellatrix behind her when the woman finally looked up after scanning the book. "It's due back in one week," she said in a dull monotone.

Hermione smiled weakly and took back the book, taking it under her arm. She hurried Bellatrix away from the counter and back into the sea of books.

"I just need to look for one more thing and then we're going, ok?" she spoke quietly to Bellatrix.

"What was that thing?" Bellatrix asked with wide eyes. "The shiny thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The computer?"

"What's a computer?"

"You use it to surf the internet."

"What's an internet?"

Hermione groaned. "You're hopeless," she muttered. "Come on." She took Bellatrix by the wrist once again and pulled her away, but Bellatrix was still full of questions.

"What odd clothing these muggles wear…" Bellatrix said under her breath, her eyes darting from person to person.

Hermione pulled a silver, hardcover book from a high shelf and turned it to read the back. "Hey, Bella, look at— Bella?" Hermione looked left and right for Bellatrix but she had disappeared.

She peaked around the bookshelf into the sitting section of the library, where she could see the older witch standing behind an unsuspecting man in dark colored hat. He looked about seventy and wore thick glasses. He was hunched over a book and appeared to be very involved in it.

Hermione saw Bellatrix slip her wand down her sleeve.

_"BELLA!"_ she whispered angrily. _"What are you doing!?"_

The older witch glanced at Hermione with a devilish grin on her face. She lifted her wand and sniggered to herself, backing away just in time for a small spark to light up on top of the man's hat. Seconds later, the whole thing burst into flames.

Hermione could hear Bellatrix cackling in the distance.

"Sir!" Someone yelled. "My god, sir you're on fire!"

"Huh?" The man looked up from the book.

"You're on fire!" cried the stranger.

Clearly confused, he sniffed around a bit and looked. Suddenly feeling the heat of the fire, he began yelling. "AHHH!" he shouted, flailing his arms as the woman smacked him repeatedly with her jersey in an attempt to put out the flames.

All the color drained from Hermione's face as she watched in shock. Just then, she saw a flash of black dash between the isles. She saw it again, but closer this time.

Somehow, all of the screaming and commotion was blocked out and the room fell silent to Hermione as she concentrated on getting a hold of Bellatrix.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix had appeared out of nowhere and was pulling her to the very back of the library. She had the most evil look of amusement Hermione had ever seen.

The second they reached a deserted area Bellatrix began laughing hysterically. "DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?" she cried through tears of laughter.

Hermione, however, was not impressed. "_You could have exposed us!_" She exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"_What were you thinking!?_"

Bellatrix scoffed. "Oh, come _on_!" she said with an amused grin. "Don't you ever like to have fun?"

Hermione crossed her arms and turned away from the older witch. The sounds of shouting and chaos still echoed in the background. "I happen to find a quiet reading to be all the fun I need." She looked offended.

There was a pause.

"You have to admit that was pretty funny," spoke Bellatrix.

Hermione ignored her.

The dark witch raised her eyebrows and a grin spread across her face.

"Come on," she encouraged.

Just then, Hermione's mouth twitched and Bellatrix's grin doubled in size. A small giggle escaped Hermione's lips; then, a laugh. Before they knew it both of them were laughing.

"You're right," Hermione cried. "It was really funny."

"I know," Bellatrix laughed.

She took hold of Hermione's hand. "I wouldn't get us caught," she said. Hermione took Bellatrix's other hand so that they were facing each other.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and smiled, clearly not believing her at all.

Bellatrix laughed again. "Yeah you're right I totally would get us caught."

"You're mad," Hermione laughed. She leaned in and kissed the other witch on the lips.

She instantly found, though, that she could not pull away; Bellatrix was holding her in place.

"Mmm!" Hermione struggled to break free of the older witch's grasp, but quickly became lost. Their tongues met and they seemed to melt into each other, both of them completely forgetting where they were.

Bellatrix pushed Hermione back against the bookcase and tangled her fingers in the younger witch's hair as Hermione's hands caressed her body. It wasn't until both of Bellatrix's hands had made it under her bra that she remembered where she was.

Her eyes shot open and she pushed Bellatrix away so hard that she stumbled back and into the opposite shelf, creating an avalanche of books.

"Sorry!" Hermione whispered loudly, looking wildly from left to right.

They heard heavy footsteps rushing towards them and Hermione started to panic.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Bellatrix.

The two of them ran as fast as they could through the crowd of people still stomping on the smoking hat and out the front doors, crashing into people left and right as they flew down the street.

Hermione crawled over to where Bellatrix had sat down and took a seat next to her. The younger witch let her head fall onto Bellatrix's shoulder.

"That was crazy," Hermione panted, laughing through her heavy breathing.

Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I've ever had a more interesting day outside of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Just then, Bellatrix put her hand on top of Hermione's and a devilish grin spread across her face once again. "It doesn't have to be over you know," she said in a low tone, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

The younger witch looked suspicious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bellatrix suddenly pinned Hermione down on the ground and straddled her waist. "I mean…" she breathed, "It doesn't have to be over…"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Bring it on."

* * *

><p><em>Tada! Sorry to have to end it there but I had to ;). Plus, all the more reason for me to get the next chapter out on time. Love you guys 3<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_OH MY GOD FUCKING FINALLY! I've had the __**WORST**__ writers block for so long and it's been even harder because I'm graduating on friday and I have 6 exams this coming week, but I'm finally back! I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to get something out there as soon as possible for you guys and I had to scrap my last idea if I wanted to get anywhere. I hope you guys are still supporting me. I'm sorry for being gone for so long! Love you all!_

* * *

><p>The door to Black Manor swung open and Hermione took a step inside. She held suitcases in both hands.<p>

"Bella?" she called, a wide smile spread across her face.

The click-clack of heels filled the foyer as Bellatrix scurried down the hallway. When she spotted Hermione in the doorway she began jumping up and down giddily, cackling like the witch she was. "Ahh! You're here!" she cried in excitement.

It had been nearly a month and a half since the two had seen each other, as Hermione had been studying for her final examinations and preparing for her graduation. But it was officially summer now, and Hermione was done with school, free to do whatever she pleased.

The younger witch dropped her bags in the doorway and ran to Bellatrix, kissing her on the lips. She then took a few steps back and twirled, showing off her new dress. "What do you think?" she asked with a bright smile.

Bellatrix smirked and raised one eyebrow. "It looks fantastic, but you know, I think it would look better on my floor." She winked, cackling again.

Hermione laughed. She bit her lower lip and flashed an innocent look, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. "You think so?" she inquired.

Bellatrix seemed oblivious to her remark –as she was eyeing the younger witch's lips, involuntarily licking her own as she thought of their sweet taste. "Oh, come here you!" she spoke all of a sudden, grabbing Hermione's wrist and twirling her before pulling her in for a kiss.

Neither was sure whether or not the kiss was meant to be short, but it certainly did not end up that way. They embraced each other, pulling each other as close to one another as was possible.

"God, I missed you," Hermione breathed, moving her lips from Bella's lips down to her jaw line where she kissed a trail of kisses that led down to her neck. Bellatrix began to respond but was cut of mid sentence by her own involuntary moan as she felt Hermione's lips and tongue against her pulse point.

Without a word, Bellatrix took Hermione's wrist again and pulled her into the bedroom, the two of them jumping onto the bed and rolling back forth, both fighting for dominance.

Finally, Hermione ended up on top, straddling Bella's stomach. Bellatrix was pleasantly surprised. "You certainly haven't lost your moxie," the older witch said with a grin. Hermione nodded and stuck out her tongue. "You can't beat me yet!"

She reached down and began to play with Bella's hair. "What have you been up to since I've been gone?" she asked, twirling the black curls through her fingers.

"Oh, you know, just my usual shenanigans," she laughed.

Hermione effortlessly pulled the sleeves of Bellatrix's dress down over her shoulders to reveal more of her bountiful breasts.

"I missed these," Hermione breathed, taking Bella's milky-white breasts into her hands.

Bellatrix grinned. "And I missed _these_." She squeezed Hermione's rear. They both laughed.

"What about –ah— you?" Bella asked. Hermione had moved her lips down Bellatrix's breast to her nipple. She took the hard nub into her mouth and licked with a skilled tongue.

Bella gasped, her lips forming a smile as she felt a pulse of pleasure between her legs.

"Just exams," Hermione spoke between sucking. "I'll tell you about it later. Got more important business right now." She winked. And with that, she reached between Bella's legs and pulled off her panties.

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows. Her eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered loudly as she felt Hermione's nimble fingers trail up her thigh and meet her core. Hermione touched her distended clit, feeling it throb against her fingers. She began to rub circles over it, feeling Bella's hips lift from the bed.

Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat and she gasped. This was followed by a high-pitched moan. "Please, baby," she breathed. "Don't stop. That feels amazing."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She loved when Bellatrix called her baby. The moan that escaped Bella's lips as Hermione slid her fingers slowly into her entrance created a rush of wetness between the younger witch's legs.

"God, yes!" Bellatrix breathed, her eyes still closed. "Fuck me!"

Bellatrix felt her stomach lurch with anticipation as Hermione's fingers were thrust inside her. Her whole body quivered at the sensation of the soft skin sliding along her inner walls and pressing into her g-spot, reaching her most sensitive pleasure centers.

With her fingers still inside her, Hermione lowered her head between Bellatrix's legs. The air from her nostrils blew onto her clit and Bellatrix gasped.

The younger witch glanced up at her writhing lover one last time before taking the sensitive nub into her mouth. She licked once from the bottom up and Bellatrix came instantly in a frenzy of quivers and resonant moans.

Hermione drew out the climax for as long as possible, smiling against Bella's skin as she tasted her lover for the first time in too long. She waited until she was still to get up and lay down beside her.

Bellatrix finally opened her eyes to see Hermione lying on her side, propped up on her elbow. "You're fantastic," she panted.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Bellatrix on the lips. She laughed. "I know."

The older witch sat up, still weak. "You want me to do you?" she asked, leaning over the side of the bed to retrieve a fallen pillow.

"Later," Hermione spoke. "I've got a lot to tell you first."

Bellatrix sat up on the bed and faced Hermione. She smiled. "Go for it."


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello my lovelies! Please stick around and read my important message at the end of this chapter. Thanks guys keep reviewing and keep reading! ^-^_

* * *

><p>"I did something pretty crazy yesterday," Hermione began, laughing to herself. The two women were still sat opposite each other atop Bellatrix's bed.<p>

"Well?" Bellatrix rocked back and forth, hugging her knees like an excited child. "Don't keep me in suspense! What is it?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her lengthy brown hair before clearing her throat to speak. "I'll start from the beginning," she spoke.

****The Previous Day****

"Voldemort is growing more powerful by the day," said Harry in a loud whisper. "I can feel it." He shifted in his seat, looking sharply at Ron and then at Hermione.

"I think he's right, Hermione," Ron said anxiously. "I heard my folks having a row up in their room last night. Dad thinks there's going to be another war."

Harry glanced across the way at the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron from their seats in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Him and Hermione, along with four of the Weasleys and their parents, had spent the previous night in the rooms above the London pub, making their summer plans.

Harry had been offered a cozy job at the Ministry of Magic and planned to rent a small house near by where he and Hedwig would live. Ron would be heading home to the Burrow in four days time with his family for the summer. Hermione, on the other hand, had thus far avoided telling her friends of her summer plans.

"Maybe it _is _true," Hermione spoke, crossing her arms, "but we can't just go running in all willy-nilly and start attacking them." She found herself growing more and more defensive as thoughts of Bellatrix being harmed in battle crossed her mind. It was a serious challenge choosing between the person she loved and what she felt was right, but somehow she was juggling it, and honestly Bellatrix was winning the battle.

"Well, of course not," Harry scoffed. "We need a plan. That's why we need to stick together this summer. Ron, are you sure you can't come round my place?"

Ron sighed heavily. "Mum wants me home so Dad can take me to work and "_show me the ropes_" or whatever." He rolled his eyes. "It's either that or running the Tea Trolley on the Hogwarts Express." He shuddered at the thought of all of his underclassmen friends –especially the rising seventh years— seeing him in that outfit.

"Well, I'm working at the Ministry this summer," Harry spoke. "So how about you stay with me and we go there together in the mornings. We can meet your dad in the main lobby."

Ron's expression seemed to brighten at this idea. "What about you, Hermione?" he asked. "What are your plans?"

Hermione's face blanched. The time had finally come… the dreaded question. "I, uhh…" her eyes darted away from Ron's and Harry's. "A friend of mine offered to let me stay with her until I get my own place," she said.

"That's great!" Harry smiled. "Who's your friend?"

Hermione did not answer. She simply stared back at Harry with empty eyes. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Hermione.

"Are you ok?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," Harry interjected, beginning to feel a bit agitated that she wouldn't talk to them. "You've been acting strange all year. Why can't you just tell us what's going on?"

Hermione cleared her throat as if she was going to speak but still no words came out. Finally, she gave up and let out a long sigh. She then sucked in a big breath of air and held it there.

"I'm uh… staying with… Bellatrix…" she mumbled, her voice trailing away with every word.

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head and Ron looked as if he was about to faint.

"Did you say Bellatrix?!" Harry sputtered. "Bellatrix _Lestrange_?! The _Death Eater_?!"

Florean Fortescue, the owner of the Ice Cream Parlour, strutted out just then and made a loop around their table, sliding a second round of ice cream sundaes onto the table. Not one of them noticed his presence and he left abruptly.

"…Yes," Hermione admitted. She wished in that moment that she could shrink down to the size of a mouse and retreat into her chair.

"Why in bloody hell would you do that?!" Ron shrieked, his voice a little louder than it should have been.

"And wait a second," Harry interjected again, fiercer this time. "She _offered_?! You _have _to be kidding!"

"She's not as horrible as you think she is!" Hermione snapped, suddenly gaining her confidence.

There was a short pause.

"Hermione," Ron annunciated. "She tried to _kill _you! She _tortured _Neville's parents into insanity! For god's sake, Hermione she killed Sirius!"

Harry looked offended, as if he took Hermione's words personally.

"W-well!" Hermione stuttered. "I'm a good influence on her! And she's nice to me! If it weren't for me, maybe the war would have already started!"

"A _good influence_?!" Harry cried. He knocked his ice cream to the ground with the back of his hand but did not seem to notice. "How much time have you been spending with this woman?"

"I've spent loads of time with Bella!" Hermione spat.

"_Bella_? You call her _Bella_?!" Ron shrieked.

"Yes, Ron, I do!" Hermione cried defensively, standing abruptly "I do because I love her!"

The whole alley seemed to go silent as Hermione's words echoed off the buildings. A few witches and wizards turned their heads to get a look at the scene but then returned to their business.

"How can you love her?!" Ron cried, looking infuriated and jealous.

"Because she cares about me!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione, she evi-"

"SHE'S _NOT_ EVIL!" the witch shouted.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "She's just been through a lot..."

Attempting to cool down the situation, Harry got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione, where he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back into her seat. He then returned to his own chair.

He took a deep breath and looked into his best friend's eyes with clear concern. "I need to make sure you're looking at this logically, Hermione," he spoke. "She could be using you. I mean, she's Voldemort's right-hand woman. She could easily be keeping you close because you have information that she needs."

"Or she could be trying to recruit you!" Ron added.

Hermione thought back to the first time she visited Bellatrix at her home. She remembered how the dark witch had tried to convince her that they were alike… how she told her she admired the parts of herself that she saw in the young witch. _"No_," Hermione thought to herself. "_Things are different now_."

The witch felt her blood begin to boil once again, but she quickly calmed herself. "I'm not a fool, Harry," she said matter-of-factly.

Harry retreated a bit. He knew Hermione wasn't foolish. He knew that she wouldn't do something this dangerous without a good reason in mind. He sat back in his chair and raised his hands, surrendering.

"You're right," he said. "You're not a fool."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered.

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

Hermione looked up at her friend. She felt bad for snapping at him. She knew that he was just concerned about her well-being.

Harry sat up and leaned his elbows on the table. "Are you sure she loves you back?" he asked, making an effort to show that he was not invalidating their relationship. "I didn't know she _could_ love." He looked to Ron for support. He was pale and speechless.

"Harry…" she spoke quietly, feeling herself begin to tear up. "We had a fight on Christmas Eve, and do you want to know what she did?"

There was a pause. Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "She bought me a kitten, and left it in the common room for me to find on Christmas morning. A kitten, Harry."

Harry looked remorsefully at his friend. Maybe Bellatrix really was different.

"Besides," A small smirk crossed Hermione's lips, "We have fantastic sex."

This time Ron really _did _faint. He hit the ground with a hard thud and his sundae landed facedown on top of him.

Hermione laughed out loud, nearly falling out of her chair and Harry's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

"Well…" he spoke, clearing his throat. "If this is what you want, then we support you." He was still blushing profusely.

Hermione laughed again. "I'm glad you understand." She stood up and he did the same. The two of them met in the middle and hugged it out.

Harry and Hermione dragged Ron into the Leaky Cauldron and splashed some firewhiskey on his face to wake him up. He sputtered and swore loudly, earning him a slap from his mother who just happened to be in earshot. ("Don't you _dare_ use that kind of language!")

The trio spent the remainder of the day shopping in Diagon Alley. In Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry bought himself a new pair of Quidditch gloves, as he had been asked to help out on the Quidditch fields at Hogwarts the coming fall; in Obscurus Books, Hermione purchased a novel discussing a new study on Centaurs; and in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ron convinced Fred and George to sell him something at a discount. The problem was, the only thing they would sell him was a set of Happy Bubble Boxes. Both Hermione and Harry found this to be very funny.

Bellatrix stared back at the younger witch with her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You told them?" she cried, completely stunned.

Hermione nodded proudly and a huge grin spread across Bellatrix's face. She jumped up and hugged Hermione as tightly as she could.

"I can't believe you would do that for me! For us!" she cried, her voice muffled by the fabric of Hermione's shirt.

"Bella – you're – choking –me!" Hermione coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Bellatrix laughed. She let go and sat back down.

"I have something for you," Hermione spoke, still coughing a bit.

"Ooh!" Bellatrix flailed her arms. "What is it?"

Hermione left the bedroom to retrieve her bags from the doorway. She stooped down to pet their cat, Nox, who had come running to greet her from the guest room where he often slept.

The young witch gathered her bags, making sure to be extra careful with the smallest of the group, and carried them back into the bedroom.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, unzipping the smallest bag.

Bellatrix looked like she was going to burst with excitement. She nodded tempestuously and watched with culminating concentration as Hermione reached into the bag and pulled out a small black box with tiny holes scattered across the top.

"Careful!" she warned as she passed the box to Bellatrix.

The dark witch unlatched the small lock on the front and tipped open the top. "AWWW!" she nearly threw the box in her excitement. "IT'S SO CUTE OH MY GOD!"

Hermione was grinning. "You like it?" she asked eagerly.

"YES!" Bellatrix shrieked. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a baby Runespore snake, its three heads were all hissing simultaneously.

Hermione laughed and clapped her hands. "Oh I'm glad!" she smiled. "I had just enough time to slip away while we were shopping. It's sort of a thank you gift for letting me stay here."

Bellatrix looked truly touched. "Thank you!" she cried. She leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. "I love him."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed that :). Alright, I have two requests for you all. My fans are so important to me. I think I know where I want to go with this story but you guys really just make my life so amazing and I want you to be able to be a part of my writing, so here we go.<em>

_First off: What should Bellatrix name her new pet snake? _

_Secondly: What kinds of situations would you guys like to see Bella and Hermione in next?_

_Please post any ideas you have in the review section or message me on Tumblr at mrs - - lovett . tumblr . com! I can't wait to hear your ideas I'm so excited! I'm sure you guys will give me some great suggestions and I will be sure to give a special mention to whoever's ideas I decide to use. Love you guys!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Aloha :) Before this chapter begins I would first like to thank __**SeverusBarnabas3102**__ for naming Bella's snake. I would also like to thank __**Laura9465**__ and __**fandomfollower**_ _for their wonderful suggestions. I am using one of each of yours in this chapter and will be using the rest in future chapters. You are both awesome thank you. Secondly, I am leaving for a week long vacation to England this Sunday so there will not be a new chapter next week. There will, however, be one the week after. Thanks guys :)_

* * *

><p>Hermione had just come in from her shower when Bellatrix woke up. The older witch rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head when she heard Hermione close the bedroom door behind her.<p>

"Mione?" she asked in a muffled, groggy voice. "What time is it?"

Hermione glanced at the wall clock as she wiggled into her pants. "10:15," she reported.

Bellatrix groaned and rolled over again, the blankets twisting around and wrapping her into a cocoon. "I best get moving then," she muttered, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She sat there for a moment, staring at her feet before groaning loudly and flopping backwards onto the bed, arms spread.

"I don't want to get uuuup," she whined.

"Why do you have to get up now?" asked Hermione, who was now brushing her hair in front of the full-length mirror. "It's Saturday."

The dark witch's feet touched the floor and she waddled tiredly across the room to the wardrobe beside the mirror. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her reflection and noted that her hair was an absolute mess.

"I have errands to run in London," she said as she rummaged through the drawers for something to wear.

"Oh, ok," Hermione placed the hairbrush back on top of the wardrobe and crossed the room to sit on the bed. "Can I come?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'course."

Hermione was surprised by Bellatrix's hasty reply. Usually she at least had to ponder it for a while before she agreed to take the young witch along with her on her errands.

"But weren't you just in London yesterday?" Bellatrix questioned.

"Yes," Hermione returned. "But I don't mind going again."

"Wonderful! But we'll uh-" Bellatrix looked Hermione up and down. She was wearing muggle jeans and a fitted t-shirt. "Nah, you'll be fine." She gestured with her hand and returned to dressing herself.

Hermione looked puzzled but Bellatrix did not bother to explain her thinking.

Hermione shook her head and watched as Bellatrix crossed the room to see her new snake one more time before they left.

"What are you going to name him?" she asked.

Bellatrix picked up the snake and held it to her face, making kissy sounds at it and tickling one of its three heads with her fingers. "His name is Fluffy," she grinned. "Isn't that right, little guy?"

Hermione laughed. "You named your snake Fluffy?"

"You named your first cat Crookshanks! What kind of name is that?"

"Hey I didn't pick it he came with that name!" Hermione cried, still laughing.

"Oh, suuure," Bellatrix mocked sarcastically. Both of them laughed.

"Ready to go?" Bellatrix asked once Fluffy was safe in his cage. Hermione nodded and the two of them apparated away, landing on their feet in the middle of Knockturn Alley.

Hermione looked around at all the strange looking shops. Knockturn Alley was much narrower than Diagon Alley and yet it seemed that the occupants believed they were entitled to twice as much walking space. Everything looked so strange and new, there was so much to look at and the young witch wanted nothing more than to stand there and take it all in.

The first and last time she had been in this part of London she hadn't exactly had the chance to enjoy the scenery, as she had wearing a dog collar and leash.

"Where to first?" Hermione asked, stepping out of the way for a passing stranger.

Bellatrix looked around. "First thing's first," she said. "I have business in Bourgin and Burkes."

Hermione nodded and gestured for Bellatrix to lead the way. The younger witch trailed behind the older as they made their way down the alley. More than one wizard stopped to greet Bellatrix, bowing as they did so. However, Bellatrix simply turned her nose up and continued walking.

Finally they reached the end of the alley where Bourgin and Burkes stood. The bell on the door chimed as they entered.

"Ah, Ms. Lestrange," came the raspy voice of the old man behind the counter. "We've been expecting you." The man was short and hunched over with a hood that cast a dark shadow over most of his face.

Bellatrix turned her head so that her lips were level with Hermione's ear but did not break eye contact with the man. "Wait here," she muttered from the corner of her mouth.

Hermione watched curiously as the hooded old man meandered away from the register into a secret room. He emerged just seconds later carrying a small, carefully wrapped box. He pulled the hood back ever so slightly to look left and right, making sure no one was watching as he handed the box to Bellatrix.

Hermione felt a baleful chill run down her spine when the light caught the man's face, momentarily exposing his glowing green eyes to Hermione's view. She averted her eyes and began looking around at the other items in the shop.

For a moment, Hermione thought she saw eyes watching her from behind a bookcase, but when she looked back there was no one there. It must have been her eyes playing tricks on her. She hoped this was Bellatrix's only errand in this store... she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Bellatrix had tucked the small package into her traveling cloak and was now leaning over the counter, hissing frantic words into the man's discolored ear.

Hermione knew better than to wonder what they were talking about. She felt that the only way she could make her relationship with Bella work was if she entirely avoided the idea of Bellatrix helping Voldemort on his quest to kill her best friend. Although it may not have been the best approach, it was better for the both of them.

After sliding a small, suspicious object across the counter, Bellatrix turned on her heels and advanced towards the door, grabbing Hermione by the arm on the way out.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione asked, ignoring her own curiosity about the package.

Bellatrix stopped to look at Hermione. "Well," she began. "I have a couple more things I want to do, but I was thinking that I could use a couple more dresses."

"Ok, so we ca-"

"Let's go," Bellatrix cut Hermione off and grabbed her arm again, pulling her at a speedy pace back down Knockturn Alley and into Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, stumbling to keep up as she was dragged down the walkway.

"Here we are!" Bellatrix chimed suddenly. They had stopped directly in front of a rather tall building with a sign marked "Twilifitt and Tatting's."

"What is this place?" Hermione asked. "I've never been here."

"Of course you haven't, silly," was Bellatrix's response. However, she offered no explanation. Instead, she pushed Hermione through the front door of the shop and directed her to the back where they found a long rack of rather expensive looking dresses.

"These are gorgeous," Hermione exclaimed as she sorted through the selection. She pulled a blue silk dress off the rack and showed it to Bellatrix. "How about this one?" she asked.

Bellatrix shook her head. "Blue isn't my color."

The younger witch waited for further guidance as to what to look for but quickly returned to her search after receiving nothing.

"This one?" she asked, holding up a long black dress with lace trimming.

Bellatrix scanned it top to bottom. "Uh uh," she shook her head. "I've got one just like it."

Again, Hermione thought that she saw eyes watching her from behind a different rack, but again when she looked back there was no one there. She swallowed hard but continued to search through her end of the rack.

"What about this one?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. She held up a velvety red dress with black lacings and a corset top.

Bellatrix looked it over with dark eyes. "Do you think it would look good on me?" she finally asked, her hand on her hip.

Hermione looked the dress up and down and then looked back at Bellatrix. "Oh, definitely."

Bellatrix grinned. "Well then," she began, snatching the garment from Hermione's hand. "Shall we go see for ourselves?"

Bellatrix offered her arm to Hermione and the two of them walked to the dressing rooms. They slipped behind the third set of curtains to find a small, closet-sized room with a full-length mirror opposite to the entrance.

"Try it on," Hermione spoke. She was eager to get a look of Bellatrix in the dress she had chosen. It was bound to look very sexy on her.

Bellatrix slipped out of the dress she had put on that morning and had Hermione help her lace up the new red one.

"What do you think?" she asked, twirling around to show herself off.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She looked unbelievable. She took a few steps forward and placed her hands around Bella's waist, pulling her closer. "You look…" she could not find words to describe her beauty so instead she grabbed Bella's face and kissed her on the lips.

Hermione could feel Bellatrix's hands struggling to unbutton her jeans as they kissed. She pulled away. "Bella!" she whispered loudly. "What are you doing? We're in public!"

A playful smirk spread across Bellatrix's face. It was that look again. A look Hermione knew all too well.

"No!" the younger witch whispered frantically, knowing exactly what Bellatrix was thinking. Her fingers tapped nervously on her thigh as she waited for a response.

"Oh come on, baby," Bellatrix purred. "I thought I'd taught you better."

Hermione raised an eyebrow before Bellatrix pulled her in and kissed her again, loving the feeling of the younger witch's lips against her own.

A fiery kind of excitement slowly began to build in Hermione's chest and soon she felt as if she were about to burst. She pulled away suddenly, as if something big had washed over her, though she tried to hide her excitement from Bella.

"Ok, fine," she spoke.

Bellatrix clapped her hands and did a little dance, a grin spread wide across her wicked face. She then gave Hermione a hard, seductive look, a glare even. She took a step forward and in one swift motion picked Hermione up so that her legs were wrapped around the older witch's waist. Their noses touched ever so slightly and they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

They kissed again, this time slower.

"Bella," Hermione breathed out. "I love you."

Bellatrix smiled. "I know," she said, and with that, she claimed Hermione's lips with her own, holding the young brunette tightly against her so that she would not fall.

Hermione tangled her fingers in Bellatrix's wild hair. She loved that there was so much of it for her to explore.

Without breaking the kiss, Bellatrix lowered Hermione to the ground and pulled her pants down to her knees with one hard tug. Hermione stepped out of them, smiling as the older witch moved down to kiss her neck.

The young witch suddenly found herself becoming quite aroused by the idea of having this intimate encounter with Bellatrix in such a public place. She felt that wild excitement again building deep in her stomach. It was something that only Bellatrix could bring out of her, and she felt the heat between her legs growing more intense as Bellatrix's fingers carefully closed in on their prize.

She gasped loudly when the older witch reached her sensitive spot and she quickly covered her mouth. Bellatrix smirked and cackled quietly to herself. The dark witch did not once break eye contact with Hermione as she slowly let her fingers slide through her lover's slick folds.

Hermione could not hold back a small whimper as she felt herself contract from the contact of her lover's fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands reached for the walls on either side to steady herself.

Bellatrix's fingers filled Hermione, slowly at first, drawing out her reaction so that her moans would be prolonged. The dark witch smiled, clearly pleased with herself. She broke eye contact for only a moment to glance at the two of them in the full-length mirror. It was a funny sight, she thought. Almost as if she were someone else watching her dominate Hermione from her own perspective. She liked it.

Hermione tried desperately to stifle her whimpers and moans but it was to no avail, and Bellatrix was loving every minute of it. The younger witch opened her eyes just long enough to catch a glimpse of the older witch's wicked grin. With every moan that escaped Hermione's lips, Bellatrix's smug look became greater.

Now Hermione was beginning to grit her teeth. Her hands had balled into fists and her white knuckles pressed hard against the walls of the dressing room. She was close, and Bellatrix knew it.

She pushed into her one last time and Hermione came hard, she cried out without even realizing she had done so. Before she even had time to collect herself, the sound of fast clicking heels could be heard coming quickly towards their dressing room.

"What's going on in there?" came the voice of an older woman.

Bellatrix and Hermione stared at each other with wide eyes. Hermione looked terrified, Bellatrix looked amused. She started to giggle and Hermione had to elbow her in the side to make her stop.

The woman outside the dressing room suddenly ripped back the curtain and caught a sight of the two of them. She gasped and shielded her eyes. "OUT!" she yelled, pointing at the exit. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

She continued to shield her eyes as Hermione pulled her pants back up and as soon as she did the two of them scurried out of the store. Bellatrix waited until they were outside to burst out laughing. After Hermione had had a moment to calm herself down, she began to laugh as well.

"Did you see her face!?" Bellatrix howled.

Hermione's cheeks turned bright red as witches and wizards up and down the alley turned their heads to see what was happening. She grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her into a side alley where there weren't any people. She looked Bellatrix over and laughed.

"I guess you get a free dress," she said.

Bellatrix looked down at the red dress she was still wearing and began to laugh maniacally.

Hermione let all the air out of her lungs and laughed again. "I can't believe we just did that," she exclaimed. "I can't believe _I _just did that."

Bellatrix slapped her playfully on the back. "I knew you'd give in."

Hermione crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Bellatrix. Bellatrix did it back.

"Where are we going next?" asked Hermione.

Bellatrix took the younger witch's hand and held it tightly. "How about we get out of here before the shopkeeper realizes I took her dress."

"Good idea," Hermione laughed.

The two of them stepped back into the main alley so that they would have more room to apparate when suddenly, Hermione caught sight of a boy dashing behind a bush. The bright red hair was a dead giveaway. Her heart dropped to her feet.

"Ron?"


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short but I just felt that it needed to be this way. I promise there is much more coming soon! Happy 4th to my American readers ^-^._

* * *

><p>Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped beating. After realizing that he had been seen, Ron Weasley had stepped out from behind the bush he was previously hiding behind and was now standing face to face with the two witches.<p>

"What the _fuck _is _he_ doing here?!" Bellatrix spat, pointing furiously with her wand, which was now drawn.

Hermione ignored Bellatrix. She was busy staring daggers at Ron. Her brow furrowed into an expression of pure anger and betrayal and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ron!" she stamped her foot. "What _are _you _doing_?!"

Ron's ears went very pink. For a moment, he looked very afraid. His eyes darted between Hermione and Bellatrix's furious faces and he cleared his throat. However, it was then that a look of confidence and determination washed over his otherwise trembling face.

"I came to see if it was true," he said in a low, serious tone. "About you and her." He gestured to Bellatrix and then to Hermione.

"So you _spied _on us?!" Hermione asked, her voice cracking and her lower lip trembling ever so slightly. "Ron, how could you do that?! This is a complete invasion of my privacy!"

"How can you let yourself be seen with _her_?!" Ron cried, ignoring Hermione's question. "She's a monster! A manipulative, savage, whore!"

Bellatrix's eyes blazed with hatred and her fists clenched so tightly that the skin of her knuckles came close to breaking. She broke her unreturned eye contact with the redheaded wizard and turned to see Hermione's eyes filling with tears. The dark witch felt a burning twinge of pain in her heart and clenched her fists tighter yet.

"Give him to me!" she shouted suddenly in a bloodthirsty cry. "I'll take care of him right now." Bellatrix swept over and snatched Ron from behind, bringing her wand to the pulse point on his neck and pressing hard.

"Ahh!" Ron cried. "Make her stop! Hermione! Make her put me down!"

Hermione surprised herself when the next words came out of her mouth. "Shut up!" she cried. "She'll put you down when I want her to!"

Ron gulped loudly and shut his mouth, turning suddenly very pale.

"You have _no_ right to say such horrible things about Bella!" She cried infuriatedly. "And I will not stand here and take your criticism."

Hermione was taken back by her own sudden self-confidence and ability to fight back. She had always taken Ron's mean jokes and abuse as if she deserved it, retreating to her own private corner where she could cry into a book. But things were different now. This was her _girlfriend_ he was talking about. And not only was he insulting Bellatrix but he was insulting Hermione herself, and the last thing she was going to do was stand there and take it.

"You see that?!" she shouted, pointing at Bellatrix. "That's my _girlfriend_! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Bellatrix couldn't help but smile when Hermione referred to her as her girlfriend. She had never heard her say it before.

"How could you betray me like this?" she continued.

"Betray _you?_" Ron scoffed, regaining his confidence. "We're the one's who've been betrayed, Hermione! Can't you see that?! Can't you see what she's done to you?!"

There was a moment of heavy silence.

"Bella," Hermione said suddenly, her voice much quieter. "Let him go."

"But- but-" Bellatrix sputtered, looking wildly desperate.

"Put him down," she said quietly, gesturing softly with her hand.

Bellatrix groaned but let Ron go, crossing her arms and huffing and puffing and she walked back over to Hermione where she stood in the corner, looking very much like a small child who did not get the new toy she wanted.

"What do you mean, you're the ones who've been betrayed?" Hermione asked, eyeing Ron closely.

"I would've thought of all people _you _would have figured that out," he spat. "You know, since you know everything and all."

Hermione looked as if someone had stabbed her in the heart and was now twisting the dagger.

"How could you be so selfish?" he cracked. "Have you even _thought_ about how this effects Harry? Or me for that matter? Hermione, this woman _killed_ Harry's only chance of having a family. She's killed and tortured all sorts of people. Her _goal_ in life is to rid the world of –dare I say it- _mudbloods_ like yourself!"

Hermione had begun to cry, hot tears were streaming down her face and for once in her life, she had nothing to say, so instead of speaking she just stood there and waited for Ron to continue.

"Have you not _realized_ that this _'girlfriend'_ of yours is second in command in an operation to _kill_ your best friend? How can you even live with yourself?"

"It's not like I'm helping her!" Hermione shouted, finally finding her voice. "If anything, I'm making things better!"

"Oh yeah?" he laughed in disbelief. "I didn't see you do anything in Bourgin and Burkes when she was exchanging weird objects with that shifty guy behind the counter!"

Hermione shuddered at the immediate image of eyes watching her from behind the shelf. It had been Ron there in the shop with them. He was watching them the whole time.

"You shouldn't have even been there!" she cried. "Why is it so important to you that you find out what I've been doing with her anyway?!"

Ron went scarlet. "I- I just don't like seeing you with her!" he sputtered, his cheeks turning even rosier.

"Can't you see what she's done to you?" he continued, trying to change the subject. "You're a completely different person! You can't even see what's right anymore can you?"

"I can see perfectly well, Ron! I know who I am and I know what's right! I don't need you telling me right from wrong!"

"Good!" Ron cried. "Then you'll stop seeing _her_ and come stay with me and Harry!"

"HEY!" there was a sudden shout.

Bellatrix had returned from her stubborn tantrum over not getting to kill Ron, and was blazing with fury.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" she screamed.

The dark witch pushed past Hermione and stood face to face with Ron. Well, face to face more or less. Ron was a solid 5 inches taller than Bellatrix, though she was intimidating enough to scare him.

Her eyes practically caught fire as she stared Ron in the face, challenging him with her gaze. She drew her dagger from her cloak and ran it lightly over his chest as she walked around him in a circle.

Ron tensed up and shut his eyes tight as he thought he was going to be cut, but the dagger did not break the skin.

"What authority do you have over her?" she challenged. "Huh? Who put you in charge?!"

She smiled wickedly as she ran the flat side of the dagger over the redhead's chin. Hermione stood just a few feet away, watching, totally unsure of what to do or how to respond.

"I've seen you _Weasleys_ around," she started. "_Filthy_ excuse for pure-bloods." She spat in his face.

"Tell me, Weasley," she said. "Why does your good-for-nothing mother keep popping out kids if she can't even afford decent robes?"

"Bella!" Hermione cried suddenly. "Stop it!"

Bellatrix did not move the knife from Ron's neck but shifted her weight to her other leg and rolled her eyes, putting a hand on her hip. "But he deserves it!" she argued.

Hermione gave Bellatrix a disapproving glance and she returned the knife to her cloak. However, she continued to stand guard over him, incase he happened to lash out.

Ron collected himself and cleared his throat. It was clear his pride had been damaged by Bellatrix's remarks. "I'm out of here," he spoke. He took a hesitant step, looking back at Bellatrix to make sure she was not on his tail.

He turned to look at Hermione one last time before leaving. "You'll come 'round eventually," he said solemnly. "And when you do, you know where to find me."

Those were his last words before he took off, out of the narrow side alley and into the crowded street.

Bellatrix growled and spit in his direction as he walked off.

"Come on," she said, taking Hermione's arm. "Let's go."

Hermione was pale and speechless. She slowly nodded and allowed Bellatrix to take her away, but inside she felt empty. The whole world seemed hazy and far away.

Ron may have been blinded by his own jealousy, enough to drive him to spy on her and Bellatrix that day, but there was method to his madness, an unforgiving truth in his declarations.

War was coming… and Hermione no longer knew which side she had taken.


	26. Chapter 26

_Aloha :) First off I want to say that this chapter is inspired by a suggestion given by __**Laura9465**__ a few chapters back. Thank you Laura for your contribution! Secondly, I want to say that I hope you all will continue to read this story as the new chapters come because although I thought I was going to be ending it pretty soon, I came up with some awesome new ideas and I'm really excited about where I'm taking the story. I have some very big things planned for you all so I hope you'll keep on reading. Lastly, I have some important notices and a response to a reviewer at the end of the this chapter so stick around :)._

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?"<p>

Bellatrix had been watching Hermione stare into nothing for over an hour. The young brunette sat completely still at the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the left side and her eyes focused on nothing. She had not spoken since they returned from London.

Hermione failed to respond to Bellatrix's question. A single tear trickled down her sullen face and fell onto her lap, leaving a dark, wet stain.

Bellatrix stood, then. She couldn't bare watching Hermione just sit there like that, eating away at her own mind. Not only was it concerning and more than a little bit creepy, but she was growing bored of sitting still.

"Come on," the older witch spoke suddenly, crossing the room and tugging Hermione's arm as gently as she could. "I'm running you a bath."

Hermione did not move.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "All right," she sighed. "Here we go."

The dark haired witch swept over Hermione and picked her up bridal style. She then proceeded to carry her down the long marble hallway to the master bath. Hermione buried her face in the valley between the older witch's neck and shoulder, providing the first sign of life since their return that afternoon.

"Easy now." Bellatrix set Hermione down on the edge of the large Jacuzzi-style bathtub. She kissed her softly on the forehead and left the room to collect some things from the closet just down the hall.

Hermione blinked and looked at her surroundings. She had not been in this bathroom before. The ceiling was high and the bathtub had been built like a display in the center of the room.

Though her mind was still fuzzy and submerged in a flurry of emotions, the absence of Bellatrix's touch had woken her from her near catatonic state.

The older witch returned moments later with a stack of towels. On top of the towels sat the witch's wand and a bottle of lavender scented lotion. She placed the pile down on the ledge beside the tub and turned on the water, testing it with her hand and adjusting the temperature accordingly. The light from the window flooded into the room and cast a beautiful ray of light over the ledge on which Hermione was seated.

Bellatrix sat down on the edge of the tub and put her hands on the younger witch's knees. She bit her lip, her eyes darting away momentarily.

She took a deep breath "I love you," the witch said softly, not realizing that she was blushing.

Hermione's gaze drifted to meet Bellatrix's, and the tears began welling up in her eyes yet again.

"I love you too," she whispered, the tears now spilling over onto her face.

"Shh, shh, shh, no, don't cry," Bellatrix hushed. She reached over and touched her hand to Hermione's cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

And it was that touch, that one simple gesture that triggered Hermione to finally break down. She let out a sob and collapsed into Bellatrix's arms, completely surrendering herself to the older witch.

"Shh," Bellatrix repeated, soothing Hermione.

Her heart ached, and she did not know why.

Though Bellatrix held the young witch close and stroked her hair lovingly, her eyes blazed with hatred for the redheaded boy who had caused her this pain. She vowed to herself that she would get revenge if it was the last thing she did.

"I don't know what to do," Hermione sobbed into Bellatrix's chest. Her fingernails dug desperately into the witch's back.

The older witch lifted the younger witch's chin with two fingers and looked into her eyes. She kissed her meaningfully on the lips and said, "Screw that. Right now, all you have to do is sit here with me."

Hermione smiled through her tears, she had never seen Bellatrix act so caring. It was almost as if she was… normal. The girl wondered for a moment if she was dreaming.

Bellatrix picked up her wand and easily stopped the water pouring from the faucet.

"Your bath is ready," she reported. "Do you want to get in?"

Hermione wiped more tears from her face and nodded.

"Here," Bellatrix spoke, standing up and holding out her hand for Hermione to take.

When she took it, the older witch helped her up and carefully began to pull the clothes from her body, letting the layers drop carelessly onto the seashell-white floor.

Once Hermione had been stripped of her clothing, Bellatrix helped lower her into the heated bath water and began to light the surrounding candles with the tip of her wand. She crossed the room to close the blinds over the window, leaving the light of the room to the flickering candles whose shadows danced liked like leaves whisking in the wind.

Bellatrix sat on the ledge behind Hermione's head and opened the bottle of lavender lotion. She squirted a glob of it into the palm of her hand and rubbed her palms together before gently resting them on Hermione's shoulders. She could feel the young witch trembling as her chest rose and fell with every shaky breath.

"Don't think about it, baby," she breathed, leaning down to kiss her young witch's neck. "Just relax."

Hermione closed her eyes, beginning to allow herself to clear her mind of troubling thoughts and focus on the sensation of Bellatrix's hands massaging her shoulders.

Her head fell lazily to the side and she slid further into the bath so that the water now reached her chin. Bellatrix's squirted more lotion into her hand and continued to massage down Hermione's arms all the way to her fingertips. When she had finished that, she began scooping water into a cup and pouring it gently over Hermione's head, preparing to wash her hair.

Hermione's eyes remained closed as Bellatrix scrubbed the shampoo and conditioner into her locks of copper hair and rinsed it out with more water.

She was in a blissful daze until she noticed the absence of Bellatrix's touch yet again. She heard the sound of light splashing and of the surface of the water breaking. When she opened her eyes, Bellatrix was sitting across from her in the tub.

Without speaking, the older witch guided Hermione over to her and laid back, with Hermione snuggled up close to her. Both of them lowered themselves further into the water and Bellatrix's caressing hands went to work again.

They traveled up and down the girl's smooth legs, tracing over her hipbones every so often with quick fingers. They then moved up to caress beautifully formed breasts, tweaking the rosy pink nipples that lay there.

Hermione gasped slightly when Bellatrix's hand slid between her legs. She did not want to be aroused, but was she was.

"Bella," she whispered, shifting her position. Her tone hinted uncertainty.

Bellatrix turned Hermione's head and kissed her on the lips. "Trust me," she said. "This will help you relax."

Hermione took a deep breath and decided not to think about it. She closed her eyes and allowed Bellatrix to continue.

The dark witch's fingers explored in soapy water, mining their way into Hermione's core. They travelled back up and began to rub in skillful circles around the younger witch's clit, causing Hermione's insides to lurch with the anticipation of an ultimate glory.

Her lips parted and her head fell back against Bella's chest. Her mind began to cloud. Thoughts were no longer coherent and the relaxation finally set in.

But in that moment, there was a loud knock at the front door that startled them both.

"Oh, for bloody fucks sake who is that?!" Bellatrix spat, reaching for her wand.

Hermione laughed. Now _that_ was the Bella she knew.

Bellatrix climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel before stomping down the hallway towards the door, muttering curse words under her breath.

Hermione could hear the door creak open at the far end of the hall. Quietly, she stepped out of the bath and crossed the room to press her ear against the door, hoping she would be able to hear who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing on my porch?" she heard the dark witch ask heatedly. "Tell me what you want and get out before I kill you."

The sound of a deep male voice could be heard down the distant hall, but Hermione could not make out what he was saying. She could only pull small pieces from their conversation.

"You've got it?" she heard Bellatrix ask excitedly, her anger now completely gone.

The mysterious man mumbled something to her in response. She managed to decipher the words 'ready' and 'pleased'.

There was another exchange, something involving Voldemort. Hermione gathered that they must have been passing some sort of secret information.

Bellatrix's tone became much more hushed now. Both voices gradually merged into a meaningless blur of exigent whispers and Hermione could no longer hear what they were saying.

The young witch opened the bathroom door ever so slightly and peeked out into the hall. She heard the distinct sound of the front door slamming shut, followed by the pitter-patter of Bellatrix's bare feet on the marble floor. She ducked back into the room when she saw Bellatrix coming back down the hall.

Expecting her to re-enter the bathroom at any moment, Hermione rushed back over to the tub and as quietly as she could and lowered herself into it once again, waiting with bated breath. However, the footsteps had ceased and the young witch could no longer hear Bellatrix approaching.

Cautiously, she rose from the steamy bath water for a second time. She crossed the room to the doorway and peeked out into the hall. Bellatrix was no longer in sight.

Where could she have gone? Hermione wondered.

There was a sound of opening and closing drawers and of papers scattering. _She must be in her bedroom_, Hermione thought. Hurriedly, she slipped on a towel and tiptoed down the hall, coming closer to Bellatrix's bedroom with every careful step. What was she doing in there? What had happened between her and the man at the door? Hermione's head was filled with questions.

She halted mid-step when a deafening '_whoosh' _sound slammed into her eardrums. She backed up against the wall. A bright light flooded from the crack under the dark witch's door and a cold draft chilled Hermione's feet. She shivered.

Stepping closer, she hesitantly pressed her ear to the wooden surface of the door. There was a loud crack and another gust of strange wind from under the door.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke in a low tone.

"We've found him. We've found Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go. I've already started the new chapter so it should be out very soon. Firstly, I want to tell everyone that I'm looking for someone who might be interested in drawing some art based on my fanfic so i can have an official photo for it (properly credited of course). I'm not sure if anyone will be interested but if more than two people are I may turn it into a contest of some sort. I'm not sure yet.<em>

_Secondly, this is a response to __**Gothicangel555 - **__I'm not sure if there would be a place in the story for that at this point. However, I don't know how long you've been following this story for but there was a bonus chapter a while back that was Cissamione. I deleted it to make the numbering less confusing but it is available on my tumblr page (mrs - - lovett . tumblr . com). If that doesn't cut it, I would be happy to write a chapter about that just for you :3. I'm always looking for an excuse to write Cissamione._


	27. Chapter 27

_SURPRISE! I thought I'd surprise you guys with an early release on this chapter since you all waited so patiently while I was absent for 2 months. I'm surprised but this is actually my favorite chapter I've written so far so I hope you enjoy it :). I made it generally long to make up for the length of the last 2 chapters. Please keep reviewing! I love hearing your feedback!. Also, in response to SparrowTail - __**of**__**course **__there is still going to be smut. There will __**always**__ be smut ;)._

* * *

><p>"<em>BANG!" <em>the door blasted open and Hermione emerged from the billowing smoke.

"Where is she?" she panted, her tone heavy with both determination and fear.

A dark figure stared at the brunette from the other end of the empty room. The moonlight from the back windows cast long strips of light across the marble floor, interrupted only by the standing columns, leaving the figure in the shadowy darkness.

The figure emerged into the light. Lord Voldemort himself stood before her, his cold, soulless eyes hungry for a fresh kill.

"Ms. Granger," he said smoothly, tapping his wrist. "You're late."

Hermione gritted her teeth and ignored his remark. "I _said, _where _is_ she?!"

"She is here, with us," he spoke, gesturing around the room. The dark wizard reached into his cloak and drew his wand. He stroked it with nimble fingers, grasping it suddenly and pointing it into the vast, empty space that filled the right side of the room.

There was a swooshing sound and Bellatrix appeared as if out of thin air. Her wrists were bound to the wooden arms of a chair with bloodstained ropes and her ankles were bound to the legs just the same. A gag muffled her desperate screams.

"Bella!" Hermione cried, reaching for her, but she found that she could not move. It was clear Voldemort had hexed her while she was distracted by Bella.

"You let her go!" Hermione cried out.

Voldemort laughed. The sound was cruel and hollow. It was a sound so foul that no ordinary man could produce it. No, only a beast could produce such a vile noise.

"Foolish girl," he hissed. "I wouldn't be making my decisions just yet if I were you."

Hermione wore her frustrated confusion on her sleeve. "What do you mean?" she spoke, eyeing the dark wizard closely.

"What I mean," he began in his sophisticated tone, "is that dear Bellatrix is not our only guest here tonight." He grinned a diabolical grin and pointed his wand to the left side of the room.

In a flash, Harry and Ron appeared, both of them in the same state as Bellatrix.

Hermione felt her heart stop. She opened her mouth, wanting to cry out, but no sound came.

"You see?" Voldemort grinned, gesturing to his gruesome displays on either side of them.

"What are you going to do to them?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking.

"Oh, no," he said, wagging his finger, "it's what _you're_ going to do to them."

Hermione swallowed hard. Her heart was now hammering in her chest. She waited for Voldemort to continue.

"Let's make this fun, shall we?" he said fiendishly. "You're going to choose who I kill: your friends, or your lover." His tone became very dark on the word 'lover'.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She had to think fast, had to find a way out. There was no way she could choose between her best friends and the woman she loved. Her eyes darted to each of them, seeing their desperate, pleading eyes staring back at her. A painful lump was growing in her throat.

"Kill _me_," she cried suddenly, her eyes filled with a fiery hatred reserved only for the darkest of evil.

Voldemort laughed again, his hollow voice echoing off the walls of the vacant room. "Not so fast," he warned. "You haven't heard the rules yet."

Hermione clenched her teeth so hard she thought her jaw might crack.

"The rules are as follows," Voldemort began, pacing back and forth as he spoke. "You are to choose between Harry Potter and the Weasley boy, and your dear Bellatrix. One party I shall save, the other, I shall kill. _You_, however,are not an option." He cleared his throat.

"Oh, and one last thing. If you do not make your choice in the next two minutes, both parties will die a most painful death."

Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach like a heavy rock hitting the bottom of a deep canyon. She couldn't do it. She couldn't choose. It was simply unavoidable… Her two best friends and her girlfriend were all going to die… and it would be her fault.

_'I can't save all of you.'_

The two minutes seemed to pass in just seconds. Voldemort glanced at his pocket watch and then back up at Hermione.

"Time's up," he growled. His tone was low and wickedly amused.

Lord Voldemort swished his wand and the three chairs collided together in the center of the room. Hermione watched in horror as the dark wizard raised his wand high above his head.

He screamed, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"_BANG!" _

Hermione shot straight up in bed, gasping for air.

Right away she looked to her left, relieved to see Bellatrix asleep beside her. She brought her hand to her sweat-drenched forehead and tried to breathe normally, hoping to stop the steam hammer in her chest.

She shook Bellatrix. "Bella," she whispered, trembling. "_Bella!_"

"Huh?" Bellatrix woke suddenly, lifting her head wearily.

"Bella," Hermione whispered again. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she stared desperately at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sat up suddenly. "Baby, baby, what happened?" she asked, putting her hand on the girl's cheek.

Hermione looked frantically from her hands to Bellatrix and then repeated the action. "I- I was dreaming and… you and – I – I just – I couldn't save-"

"Shhh," Bellatrix hushed. She pulled Hermione in close to her and held her tight.

"It's ok," she reassured, stroking the young witch's hair. "It was only a dream."

Bellatrix felt an ache in her heart when she remembered the many nights Narcissa had spent in her bed when they were children and she suffered from nightmares. She remembered how caring she had been. It was the first time in over twenty years that there had been any occurrence to her of what she had become… how she had changed.

The dark-haired witch was brought back from her thoughts by the sensation of Hermione nuzzling her face between her neck and shoulder, her hot tears dripping off her skin and onto the bed.

Bellatrix lowered her head to kiss Hermione on the forehead and pulled the covers back over them, lying down so that they could go back to sleep.

"You're safe with me," she whispered. And they laid there together, holding each other tight until they both fell asleep.

Hermione awoke early in the morning, still shaken by her all too real dream. Bellatrix was fast asleep, so she was especially careful not to make any noise as she crossed the stuffy room to open the window.

She pushed it open easily and a pleasant morning breeze wafted into the room, brushing past her face and down past her feet.

The young witch tiptoed back across the floor and slipped through the crack of the door, making her way down the elegantly decorated hallway to the kitchen. She straightened out her muggle t-shirt and pajama shorts as she walked.

It wasn't until after she had retrieved a cereal box from the cabinet over the sink that she realized someone was sitting at the table.

"EEEK!" Hermione screeched. She immediately covered her mouth, her eyes wide with fear that she had woken Bellatrix.

She stared, wide-eyed and fearful at the wizard before her, unable to move or speak due to pure shock and confusion.

The wizard at the table stared back with equal confusion and shock. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, blinking slowly as if he thought she might disappear if he closed his eyes long enough.

Finally he spoke.

"_Granger_?!"

Hermione was beside herself. The young wizard at the table was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Just then, Narcissa swept into the room. She put her hands on Draco's shoulders and whispered something into his ear. His shocked face startled her and she looked up instantly, her eyes meeting Hermione's.

The witch grimaced slightly at the sight of Hermione. It was clear by her red eyes and tear-stained face that she has been crying. The pale blonde quickly plucked a white handkerchief from the dip in her dress between her breasts and wiped her face.

She cleared her throat, her hands firmly clutching her son's shoulders.

"Hello, Hermione," Narcissa spoke rigidly. She hesitated, wincing as she called Hermione by name.

"Good morning, Narcissa." Hermione returned. She could not hold back the bitter tone in her voice as she addressed her lover's sister.

Draco's mouth fell open and his eyes shot back and forth between Narcissa and Hermione; he was clearly stunned that his mother and one of his most bitter enemies were on a first name basis.

"How do you two… know…?" his sentence trailed off.

The tension in the room finally exploded when Bellatrix burst through the door in her nightdress.

"Cissy!" she cried out in surprise. Her eyes darted to meet those of the wizard seated at the table. "Draco!" She looked absolutely bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke, but when her eyes met Narcissa's for the second time, she realized that her sister had been crying.

Something inside Bellatrix's brain seemed to click on in that moment and her expression changed suddenly.

"Cissy, Cissy what's wrong? What happened?" She rushed past Draco to pull her sister into a comforting embrace.

After Bellatrix had pulled away, Narcissa glanced around the room, her eyes meeting Hermione's and then Draco's before returning to Bellatrix's. There was a moment of heavy silence.

"There's been an attack," Narcissa spoke stringently, her voice shaking. "They've taken Lucius."

Hermione dropped the open box of cereal on the spot. It hit the floor with a thud and pieces spilled everywhere, but no one turned to look.

"An attack?" Bellatrix sputtered. "But – but – who? How?"

"Potter and Lupin!" Draco spat. "And that Tonks woman and the rest of their idiotic little friends!"

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Tonks…" she muttered under her breath.

"They've got one up on us…" Narcissa said quietly.

"No!" Bellatrix shouted. "They haven't! We know where to find Potter! We'll fight back!"

"They knew we had traced them, Bella," Narcissa spoke.

At that exact moment, all three of them turned to look at Hermione. All eyes were on her, boring into her skull. She stared back at the three of them, frozen and speechless, her hand clutching the air where the cereal box used to be.

There was a long, awkward silence. Narcissa leaned over and whispered something into Bella's ear as they all continued to stare.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of flapping wings and a 'hooooo-ing' in the distance. The sound was clearly carrying through the open window in the bedroom. Hermione saw her chance to escape.

"If you'll just excuse me…" she said awkwardly as she backed out of the room. She ran down the hall and burst into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind and her and collapsing against it.

She had no idea what she was going to do. Everything was falling apart right in front of her eyes and it seemed like she had nowhere to go.

Just then, the sound of flapping wings returned and a snowy white owl swooped into the room. It flew joyfully around the room before perching itself on the windowsill and drying it's feathers –as it had begun to rain. In the bird's beak sat a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Hedwig!" Hermione whispered excitedly. Even under these circumstances, it warmed her heart to receive a letter from her best friends. The witch hurried over to the owl and took the parchment, petting the owl softly on the head before it took off into the rainy skies.

The letter read:

Hermione,

They've located my house. Someone must have tipped them off, but don't worry, I know it wasn't you. I've made sure Hedwig delivers this letter to you and _only _to you so that you will know where to find us. Dumbledore offered to open the castle for us until we can find a better place to hide. Hopefully the Death Eaters will be on the wrong track long enough that we can move before they find us again. I know it's risky to send this, but we're all here, Hermione. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye, even Hagrid among the rest. Ron is going to kill me for telling you this, but he said himself that we wouldn't last two days without you, and he's right. He doesn't think you'll show up, but I know in my heart that you'll come when it truly matters most. The Centaurs are guarding the castle. I've informed them to let you in when you get here. Remember that your friends care about you and that we need you now more than ever.

-Harry

Hermione was still for a moment, deep in thought as memories flooded her mind. Visions of all the wild adventures and tender moments she had had with Harry and Ron over the years whirred inside her brain, and she clutched the letter close to her heart.

As much as Hermione loved Bellatrix, this was a battle she needed to fight with her friends.

Without a word's notice, she snatched her wand from the bedside table and apparated into the forest just outside the castle. She ran hard and fast until she reached the huge castle gates. Just as Harry said in his letter, guarding the gates were a group of Centaurs.

Firenze, a Centaur the trio had known personally, stood front and center among his friends and brothers.

"Ms. Granger," he bowed. "We've been expecting you."

The other Centaurs looked her over carefully, checking for any signs of dark magic.

"It's nice to see you, Firenze," Hermione said kindly as the Centaurs inspected her. "I'm sure Dumbledore is very grateful that you've offered to help."

"We're happy to do it," Firenze replied. "The last thing we want is for the Dark Lord to take over."

"Life for us Centaurs would be unimaginable hell if Voldemort were to win this war," another Centaur added. "We'll do anything we can to help those siding with Dumbledore."

"Well, we all appreciate it," Hermione smiled.

The Centaurs backed down and pulled open the gates, standing guard as they allowed her access into the castle.

"Hermione!" Firenze called, galloping towards her as she walked off.

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered directions to where Dumbledore's Army was taking shelter. Hermione thanked him and continued up to the castle.

She wondered whether entering through the front doors would be smart, but just as she began to ponder this, she spotted Harry running down a side path to meet her.

"Hermione!" He panted, finally reaching her. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. "I knew you'd come!" he cried.

The two of them entered the castle from a hidden entrance and descended towards the dungeons where they met with the Order and the rest of their friends.

Fred and George gave Hermione a welcoming pat on the back and Ginny ran to hug her.

Everyone was absolutely thrilled to see her, and she in turn was happy as well, but her thoughts could not stray from Bellatrix…

She knew it was only a matter of time before they found each other… and when they did,

_all hell was going to break loose._


	28. Chapter 28

_So, I reckon this chapter is going to be somewhat controversial because it has less to do with the actual pairing and more to do with the fighting, but it's very necessary to the story and I enjoyed writing it so I hope you will all enjoy it as well. Secondly, I know that we've been through quite a few chapters without any proper smut but I promise you the next chapter will make up for that ;) Please stay tuned for some messages at the end of the chapter._

* * *

><p>Night had fallen… and a strange quiet had come over the Room of Requirement as its occupants lay still in the wash of moonlight flooding in through the far window.<p>

Even under the circumstances, the day that they spent locked in that room had been rather joyous. Fred and George had brought games and frequent practice sessions were held so that the younger witches and wizards could brush up on their skills.

Even Ron and Hermione had broken free of their troubling thoughts and joined in, though Ron made a specific effort to keep clear of the brunette.

But now, everything was quiet. Not a single voice could be heard, nor could the shuffling of feet on the cement floor.

No, it was as if the slightest sound or movement might set off a deadly explosion, and everyone held their breath.

No one had to ask what it was that caused this heavy silence… Everyone had heard it.

A cry…

A scream…

There was something moving out there… outside the castle, and no one would dare make a sound.

The silence seemed to shatter suddenly as the large ornate doors of the Room of Requirement burst open. Ginny screamed in surprise and everyone instantly got to their feet and drew their wands.

When a sweat-drenched and panting Lupin came stumbling in, several people dropped their wands on the spot and ran over to help him.

"Remus!" Tonks cried, running to support his right side. Kingsley quickly came to support his left.

"Remus, what happened?" Mad Eye grumbled loudly as he limped towards him.

Sweat dripped from the hair that fell over his face as he doubled over, his chest heaving.

"T-they're… here…" Lupin choked out. "The… Death… Eaters…"

A frenzy of frantic yet hushed voices broke out among them and Mad Eye stomped his staff into the ground to call for silence. The loud echoing thud caught everyone's attention.

"QUIET!" He bellowed. "Let the man speak!"

Lupin waved Tonks and Kingsley away and got to his feet on his own, regaining some control over his breathing. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and cleared his throat.

"They're attacking the Centaurs," he spoke suddenly. "Though I suspect by now they're on their way up to the castle. I got away just in time."

Hermione stepped forward. "The Centaurs," she spoke. "They're killing them?!"

"Three are dead," Lupin replied gravely. "Though many of them seem to have fled in time."

"How many are there?" asked Parvati Patil. "How many Death Eaters, I mean." She stood on the tips of her toes so she could see over the crowd of people.

"Yeah," Dean Thomas interjected. "Tell us what we're up against."

All eyes were on Lupin as he stepped forward to address the students as a whole. The other members of the Order stood behind him. "I can't say for sure," he spoke darkly. "But I'd say there are maybe twenty or thirty of them.

There was a collective gasp and more hushed voices floated across the room.

"Good," spoke Neville Longbottom. "There are more of us than there are them."

"It's not like it matters anyway!" Lavender Brown cried shrilly. Cho Chang put her hand on Lavender's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah," Cho agreed. "We all know the Death Eaters don't play fair. Evil never plays by the rules."

Harry stepped up in front of Lupin and raised both of his hands in the air. "Of course it matters!" he shouted, and the room went silent.

"Every person standing in this room has remarkable talent and strength! Blood purity does not add up to pure skill and heart!"

Zacharias Smith opened his mouth to speak but Harry raised his hand once more to cut him off.

"Everyone, listen to me," he continued. "We've spent so much time together preparing for this moment and you've all come so far. I know I'm not the only one who is proud of everyone's accomplishments here."

Neville bravely stepped forward and stood beside Harry. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Remember when Harry said that Dumbledore's Army was about doing something real?" he said. "Well, this is real. This is what we've been waiting for."

There was a moment of silence before Dean's voice broke out.

"Then let's FIGHT!" he cried, raising his fist in the air with his wand clenched tight in it.

"Yeah!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously.

"For Harry!" cried Colin Creevey, his voice cracking as he tried to make himself heard over the crowd.

"And Dumbledore!" chimed another voice.

Everyone began cheering, and Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville led the way down the corridor with the rest of their army following close behind. Lupin patted Harry and Neville both on the back and expressed how proud of them he was.

They were nearing the end of the corridor with all thirty-eight of them running. They held their wands high in the air and their cloaks billowed behind them as they stampeded into battle.

The lot was greeted by a group of all too familiar faces coming around the corner as they reached the end of the upper west corridor. Voldemort himself led the pack of death eaters, looking as menacing as ever.

Both parties skidded to a halt at the intersection of hallways with a wide gap of space between them. There was an eerie silence sprinkled with muffled cackles and nearly inaudible whispers.

"Harry Potter," The Dark Lord's voice pierced the thick air. "We meet again."

He leaned to his right to speak to Bellatrix but did not break eye contact with his young rival.

"Thank you, Bellatrix," he said, "for your very helpful hint as to where I might find these fools. We all appreciate it." He gestured to his followers.

Bellatrix's eyes flashed to Harry's and then to Hermione's. Her face was wild with anger and betrayal and Hermione looked very startled, though she did not know what she had expected to see.

The young brunette glanced at Harry to make sure he was not looking at her and saw that his eyes were still fixed tenaciously on Voldemort.

"How kind of you to invite all your little friends to your funeral," Voldemort said with a devilish grin.

Harry's stern stare remained unbroken. "I believe you have it wrong, Voldemort," he spoke precisely. "It is _you _who is going to die tonight."

Dean Thomas slapped Harry on the back in support and Lupin gripped his arm. Whether this was an act of encouragement or restraint was unclear.

All were surprised when Narcissa lunged forward and drew her wand.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HUSBAND YOU BASTARDS?!" she screamed.

She swished her wand in one long motion from behind her head and shot a Reducto spell directly at the feet of Harry and Lupin.

They jumped back. "GO, GO, GO!" Lupin cried. He gestured wildly for his mates to start casting spells.

Harry shot first in an instant reflex. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted, but Narcissa blocked his attack. She was a better wizard than he had expected.

Within seconds everyone was casting and dodging attacks. Yaxley shot Colin Creevey and he jumped out of the way. He tried to shoot him back but missed and hit Greyback, who stared at him with a hungry smirk.

Hermione stood in the middle of the battle, completely stunned, when another powerful spell came hurtling towards Neville Longbottom.

"Neville look out!" Hermione cried.

He ducked quickly and looked up to see Bellatrix smirking back at him. She waved mockingly.

"You!" Neville cried. "You tortured my parents into insanity!"

"Did I?" she asked innocently, her lower lip forming a pout.

"I'll KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Neville screamed. He cast a powerful spell directly at Bellatrix but Hermione unthinkingly jumped in front of him and blocked the attack.

"Hermione!?" Neville screeched. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Sorry, Neville!" cried the brunette. She turned in an instant to see Voldemort glaring at her suspiciously.

She smiled awkwardly and backed up onto her side of the battlefield.

The battle was brutal and gruesome. It seemed every few minutes another bloody and injured witch or wizard was being carted away to medical attention.

Lavender Brown had been mauled by Fenrir Greyback and Mad Eye Moody pulled her away just in time to get to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey had offered to provide her services. Along with Lavender went Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan who had been shot in the leg by Goyle Sr. with a curse that burned him to the bone.

On the other side, Yaxley, Gibbon, and Amycus Carrow lay slouched against a back wall, nursing their bloody wounds.

Bellatrix shot at Hermione for a sixth time and Hermione returned with a nasty Sectumsempra that the older witch effectively dodged.

Rather than concerning themselves with each other's wellbeing, they had gone head to head in a vicious clash of power, and hatred. They had moved from crude Langlocking and Jelly-finger curses to dangerous spells that could kill either of them in an instant. It was almost as if everyone else had disappeared and only Bellatrix and Hermione remained to fight.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cast her signature spell with a violent slash of her wand and a green streak of magical light came bursting from the end, effectively striking Hermione square in the chest.

The wind was knocked straight out of her and she fell to her knees in moment of agony.

"Hermione!" To the young witch's surprise, Ron had come to her side.

"Ron-," she choked out. The pain was absolutely unbearable. All she could do was curl up on the ground, twitching as feet dodged her crumpled figured from every angle.

"It's ok, I'm here," he assured her. He sat on the floor beside her and hugged her tight as she rode out the pain of the curse.

With her eyes shut tight, Hermione's mind brought her an image of herself on the night she encountered Bellatrix in Diagon Alley. She saw herself on her hands and knees with Bellatrix standing over her. There were tears running down her cheeks and her knees were stained with blood. And Bellatrix… she looked so evil… so heartless. This was the last time she had used the Cruciatus Curse on her, and Hermione saw that same look in the dark witch's eyes once again when the curse had hit her just now. She felt the pain of heartbreak even through the pain of the curse's torture.

As the curse began to wear off, Hermione opened her eyes enough to reach for her wand. Ron helped her by handing it to her and she thanked him with a meaningful hug.

Something bright red came flying towards the two of them, but even in her weakened state Hermione sprang into action. She blocked the attack and saved Ron from the curse. He hugged her back and it was clear that their fighting had come to an end. They were friends once again.

Hermione looked across the sea of witches and wizards to see Bellatrix standing completely still, staring back at her with concerned eyes. The sight caught Hermione off guard completely, though when Bellatrix realized she had been seen she instantly became menacing again to cover herself.

All of a sudden Voldemort was yelling. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" He yelled wildly as he herded the Death Eaters away from the battle. They tripped over each other in a scramble to collect the wounded and drag them away to safety.

"THIS ISN'T THE END POTTER!" The Dark Lord cried as they fled from battle. "WE WILL BE BACK! AND IN LARGER NUMBERS!"

Bellatrix was the last standing on the opposite side with the rest of her fellow Death Eaters already half way down the corridor. She hesitated to move, as she had locked eyes with Hermione once again. She waved sort of sadly before finally turning and running off.

The students and teachers surrounding Harry burst into cheers and shouts. They had won the first battle and everyone was celebrating… all except for Hermione... but she followed them to the Hospital Wing nevertheless to tell the others of their success.

All she wanted to do was see Bellatrix, but it wasn't safe just yet. She was going to have to wait, but it was worth it for her.

It was _always_ worth it for her.

* * *

><p><em>If you would like a better way to get updates on when my chapters will be uploaded you can follow me on twitter (I never use it for anything but reading Lana Parrilla's tweets so it won't clog your feed). My name there is <em>_**regallylily**__. _

_*__**Important note:**__ I've printed this fic into a book and when I posted a picture of it on tumblr someone asked me for a signed copy of it and I'm going to send her one. If anyone else wants one I can send you one but just know that printing costs $18 plus shipping. I will ship anywhere. I would give them away for free but I can't afford it haha. If you would like to see what it looks like you can look here.__*****_

**_ post/56256975764/i-printed-my-fanfic-into-a-book-2 7-chapters-and_**

_If you're interested you can message me here or at my tumblr blog :)_

_Look for the next chapter soon! :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm back! I'm kind of in love with this chapter so enjoy it! :D I didn't have any time over vacation so I actually just spent all morning writing it haha. Thank you all for your patience._

_On another exciting note- yesterday was the **one year anniversary** of this fic and I really wanted to thank each and every one of you for your continuous support and enthusiasm that you bring with each chapter. Writing this fic is one of the biggest things that saved me from depression and now thanks to you all, whenever I feel sad I can read my reviews and see all the wonderful things that have been said about me and my writing. Thank you all for a fabulous year and here's to another one full of crazy surprises! *raises glass*  
><em>

* * *

><p>The front door slammed shut with a loud thud and Bellatrix's ears perked up like a curious meerkat's. The sound was followed by hurried footsteps coming down the hallway. She finished polishing her dagger with one last swipe of her cloth before she lowered it to the table, turning around just in time to see a familiar and very angry face in the kitchen doorway.<p>

"Oh…" Bellatrix blew a raspberry and returned to polishing the blade. "It's _you_," she hissed. "Thought I changed the locks."

"Yes, it's _me_," Hermione spoke harshly, "and I guess you thought wrong." She crossed her arms and gave Bellatrix a frighteningly stern look.

It had been nearly 4 days since they had last spoken, and their attitudes towards each other clearly had not changed since.

"What do you want, mudblood?" the older witch growled, still not bothering to make eye contact.

Hermione touched her hand to her heart and let out a harsh breath of air, feeling as if she had been kicked in the chest.

"Well if _that's _how you want to play this," Hermione spat, "then so be it… you– you_ disgusting whore!_"

Bellatrix whipped around in her chair and caught Hermione's eyes with her own. Her whole face seemed to light up with fire.

"_What_ did you just call me?!" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you heard me," Hermione snarled.

Bellatrix slammed her dagger onto the kitchen table and got to her feet. The train of her dress swayed and wrapped around her body as she spun into position.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that!" the death eater screeched. "After all I've done for you!"

Hermione scoffed. "After all _you've_ done for _me?! _Do you not recall the time you nearly _killed _me in Diagon Alley? Or the time you stood me up to do something you could have done any other time? Oh and let's not forget the time you took advantage of _your own sister_ and used _me_ as an accomplice just to get your backside out of trouble!"

"Things have been different since then and you know it!" Bellatrix cried, looking bewildered. "And as well as that you have no right judge mine and Cissy's relationship! That is between her and myself!"

"Besides!" she hissed, taking a step towards Hermione and drawing her wand from her cloak pocket. "You act like you're so sweet and innocent… like you're the only one who's been wronged here. You _abandoned _me at my most crucial moment to be with your snot-nosed little brat friends! Prefer Weasley boy's company to mine do you? Does he fuck well too, Granger? Huh? Does he?"

Bellatrix's eyes had gone wild and even her hair seemed to be standing on edge.

"You used the cruciatus curse on me!" Hermione shrieked, "_Twice!" _She surprised Bellatrix by slamming her back against the wall.

"And how could you even think I would do something like that?!" she continued. "After all the second chances I've given you when _you've_ fucked up do you really think that I would just walk off to find somebody else? And let's face it," she spat. "You need me. I'm the only chance for love you'll ever have."

Bellatrix looked legitimately hurt. There was a moment of silence before either of them spoke again.

"What about all the times I cradled you while you cried?" Bellatrix said suddenly. "Or the time I bought you a kitten as an _apology_ for what I had done? All the times I've told you I loved you? What about just last week when your redheaded friend was an ass to you and I ran you a bath to make you feel better? Or when I offered my place to you over Christmas so you wouldn't be lonely? How can you say I've never done anything for you? You know who gets that sort of kindness from me? No one! Not even my Cissy gets to see as much me these days as you do."

Hermione's expression softened slightly, but her hands still locked the older witch's wrists in place against the wall on either side of her head. Both their wands lay on the floor, abandoned.

"Wait," she said suddenly. "You told me you wanted me to spend Christmas with you because _you _were lonely."

Bellatrix smiled softly. "I _was_ lonely, but I didn't just do it for myself. I did it for you. You looked so sad when you had to say goodbye to your friends."

"How did you know how I looked when I said goodbye to my friends?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Bellatrix laughed airily and hid her face as she felt herself blushing.

Hermione's anger slowly vanished and she felt… softer. She had released her grip on the older witch's wrists and she now noticed where her fingers touched lightly over Bella's cleavage, hesitating as she brushed them across the smooth skin.

The older witch shot Hermione a provocative look. Her eyes drifted down to where the fabric of her shirt met the skin over her collarbone and slipped it over her shoulder, acting as if she had not done anything.

Hermione smiled. She leaned in and kissed Bellatrix once on the lips before taking a small step back. She began to blush as she pushed strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh, I can never stay mad at you…" Hermione admitted. She play-punched the other witch somewhat awkwardly in the shoulder. "I'm sorry I got so upset."

Bellatrix laughed. Though one wouldn't really call it a laugh… more of a giggle perhaps. "I'm sorry too," she replied.

"And I'm sorry about cursing you…" Bellatrix swallowed hard. This whole apology thing still took its toll on her.

"It's ok," Hermione returned. "I'm sorry for abandoning you… I just- It's- It was important that I-"

"I know, baby," Bellatrix interjected. She softened her stance as she gently pushed another fallen lock of copper hair out of Hermione's face.

"I think I understand," she spoke. "You needed to be there for your friends in this crucial time because in the end, fighting for what you believe in with the people you love is what's most important."

Bellatrix sighed and turned away slightly. "At least, that's what I've come to understand. I suppose friends are meant to be like family… Though the only friend I ever had _is _family. Cissy, I mean…"

"You know honestly, I couldn't care less if lives or dies. I just want to please my master because… because he's the only thing I've ever been able to cling to… The only guidance and protection I've ever had. Cissy always relied on me, but I could only ever rely on myself…"

Tears had begun to pool in Hermione's eyes and she smiled weakly. Never had she heard such coherent and well intentioned honestly from Bellatrix. Not to mention how much she opened up. She was truly touched. It was clear to her now that this was what she once must have been. Before the war and Azkaban and whatever other hell she was forced to suffer through.

"Hey!" Bellatrix snapped suddenly. "Don't think I'm going soft on you here. I could still kill you if I wanted to."

Hermione laughed and so did Bellatrix, though their laughter was silenced when Hermione claimed Bella's lips with her own.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed with more feeling than either of them had ever experienced with each other.

The whole thing started off slow, as kisses often do, though steadily the passion grew and their kisses began to travel from lips down to necks and collarbones and then to breasts. Articles of clothing began to fall from their bodies as they groped each other desperately in a growing frenzy of sighs and moans.

"It's been too long," Hermione breathed, her lips, tongue, and teeth ravaging her lover's neck as she tugged the elaborate dress down to Bella's ankles.

"Far too long," the older witch growled in return. She pulled the last piece of clothing from Hermione's body and tossed it to the floor before hoisting her up and sitting her down on the kitchen table.

Hermione inhaled sharply as Bellatrix intertwined their bodies and began stroking her now glistening core with three fingers. The older witch put her tongue to work on the pulse point of the younger witch's neck, feeling the vibration of every moan against her lips as she teased her young lover.

Hermione's fingers tangling themselves in Bella's mass of hair brought them closer yet, close enough that Bellatrix felt the heat of her own core touch against the back of the hand she was stroking Hermione with. She removed her hand and began grinding against the younger with so that their centers rubbed against each other where they met at the edge of the table.

They held onto each other tight as they both cried out. It had been so long since they had had the chance to be this intimate.

With eyes shut tight, the two witches gasped and moaned and grabbed for each other, each coming closer to her climax with every moment that passed.

Hermione pushed Bellatrix back a bit and jumped down from the table, quickly spinning them around so that Bellatrix could take her place on the wooden surface of the table. She gestured for her to move back so she could climb on too.

The younger witch bit her lip as she looked Bellatrix's naked body up and down. She growled playfully and pushed her back so that she was lying down with her face in between Bella's legs.

Hermione allowed the air out of her nose to create a cool draft against Bellatrix's core, causing the dark witch to whimper softly.

Teasing her had always been Hermione's favorite part of sex with Bellatrix, but right now she couldn't wait any longer. She wanted Bella to come and she wanted her to come right now.

Bellatrix sighed deeply and closed her eyes as Hermione's tongue met her core. Her breath caught in her throat when the younger witch's tongue lavished her throbbing clit and she couldn't help but moan.

Hermione gripped Bellatrix's thighs as her tongue explored every inch of her core, pulling out moans that even Bellatrix had never heard come out of her mouth. Just the sound of it sent a hot rush of pleasure to Hermione's own center. She used her tongue to trace patterns of all kinds around Bella's clit, reaching every single pleasure-sensing nerve she could find.

Bellatrix clawed desperately at nothing, moaning Hermione's name loudly as the extraordinary pleasure built in her center. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. The older witch felt as if she was a volcano about to erupt. She could feel the heat inside her expanding until suddenly her body spasmed and she threw her head back.

She cried out over and over as if she were reaching another climax with every thrust of Hermione's tongue, each one more powerful than the last.

When Bellatrix was finally able to catch her breath, she pounced on Hermione

"Let me do you next," she grinned, but her excitement quickly changed to fear when the sound of glass breaking caused her to look up.

Her jaw dropped in horror, as there, in the doorway stood the one person Bellatrix had least expected to see.

It was Him…

Lord Voldemort… and he had caught them red-handed.


	30. Chapter 30

_Here is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I've been working on this as much as I could in the past 2 weeks as I've been adjusting to college life and I'm sorry about the long wait but I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I didn't want it to be rushed because that's just not fair to you guys. I hope you enjoy :) Can't wait for you to find out what's going to happen :D_

_Also, it is __**VERY IMPORTANT **__that I explain a copy/paste error that created a very unfortunate missing word incident in the last chapter. It is important that you know that Bellatrix was supposed to say "I couldn't care less if __**Potter **__lives or dies..." Just wanted to make sure you all knew that._

* * *

><p>"What is <em>THIS<em>?" Voldemort cried out, paying no mind to the glass vial that had shattered at his feet.

Bellatrix tumbled off the table and scrambled desperately to her feet, immediately falling to her knees, completely naked in front of the Dark Lord himself.

"My Lord!" Bellatrix proclaimed. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Then what is it?!" Voldemort spat. "What else could this- this _monstrosity _possibly be?!"

"Don't you look at me you _shameless, vile, little mudblood_!" Voldemort hissed, seeing that Hermione's eyes had fallen on him.

The young witch looked away instantly and hid behind her hair.

"M-My Lord," Bellatrix spoke hesitantly.

"No!" Voldemort cut her off. "You don't get to speak to me! I can not believe you would betray me like this!"

"But, My Lord, I-"

"Silence!" He bellowed. "There's only one thing to do with _traitors _like you," he spoke harshly. He reached down and grabbing Bellatrix by the neck.

"No!" Hermione cried, suddenly finding her voice. "Don't hurt her!"

"Quiet! Or your mouth will be sewn shut!" He spat violently.

Hermione gulped and shut her mouth. She stared with longing, hopeless eyes at Bellatrix as her master carried her away.

"You're going to pay for what you've done," she heard Voldemort hiss as they prepared to apparate away.

"Bella…" she whispered once they were gone.

"…Bella…"

**Three Days Later…**

Bellatrix emerged from the lightless cellar into the blinding ray of sunlight washing in from the far window. The room she now found herself in was cold and unfamiliar. The only warmth lay in the single strip of light that split the room in two, creating a seemingly endless darkness on either side.

She scratched anxiously at the bloody black and blue marks on her wrists where chains had restrained her for so long, wincing at the pain she caused herself.

"H-hello?" the witch's voice cracked. The sound of her own voice reverberated and she became instantly startled, as if she were hearing herself speak for the very first time.

The witch once so vigorous and maniacal took a hesitant step forward into the light, revealing her vulnerable state. She looked horrifically disheveled. Dark, heavy circles ringed her eyes, accentuating her excessive paleness, and her exuberant, bouncy curls now lay flat, matted to her begrimed scalp. Fingernails were caked with dirt and blood and hands appeared mangled by many unsuccessful efforts to free herself from her chains over her three long days alone in a prison.

Bellatrix shuffled back into the darkness when a familiar figure swept into the room. He approached her slowly, grinning with a mouth full of hideous teeth as he stepped into the light.

"My dear, Bellatrix," said a smooth yet chilling voice. "My most _loyal _servant." His voice became harsh on the emphasized word. "So nice to see you again."

Voldemort tapped his fingers together impatiently as he circled around her on nimble feet, gesturing for her to step into the light. She did as she was instructed.

"Learned our lesson, have we?" he asked with a menacing grin.

Bellatrix nodded with a cautious sort of desperation that could only be compared to the look of an abused child after receiving a beating. The fear in her eyes was horrendous.

The witch had been imprisoned before. Fifteen long years in Azkaban had hardened her, though nothing could have prepared her for tasting true punishment at the hands of her own master.

"_Good_," he spoke. The dark wizard gestured delicately to a chair just a few feet away from where Bellatrix stood; though the witch was sure it had not been there just a moment ago.

"Sit," he insisted.

Bellatrix hesitated, stumbling forward slightly and then retreating again.

"No traps this time," he assured, raising his hand as if he were giving a scout's honor. "I just want to talk."

Bellatrix stepped slowly towards the chair and sat down awkwardly, trying to position her body in a way that did not cause her too much pain.

"Now, isn't that better?" He did not bother to wait for a response and instead pressed on.

The long billowing train of Lord Voldemort's faded, olive green robes billowed as he swept back and forth, pacing as the gears in his mind turned furiously with his thoughts.

He stopped pacing suddenly and turned to look at Bellatrix, then turned away rather quickly. "I'm going to make you a deal," he said simply, gazing at the window as he spoke, "and you are to accept."

"Why should I do that?" Bellatrix replied harshly, momentarily forgetting whom she was talking to.

Voldemort's head twitched towards Bellatrix and his eyes pierced into her own with a glare that could kill. It was, as she realized, quite similar to the death glare she had given others on so many occasions. Though as she could now see, it was far more frightening to be on the receiving end.

"The conditions of this contract will become apparent to you when the time is right," he spoke sharply.

"Yeah? Well what if I don't like your _conditions_?" Bellatrix snapped, failing to restrain her dominant nature.

"Oh, dear, Bella," Voldemort replied, sounding as if he were straining to keep himself calm. "If you do not accept my offer, both you and your _beloved Granger_ will be dead." The emphasized words were spat repulsively.

Bellatrix retreated a bit into her chair. "Yes, my lord," she spoke habitually. "I live to serve your greatness." She hid her face behind her hair.

"Clearly that isn't so!" Voldemort shouted suddenly. His features twisted madly.

Bellatrix's face became very hot and she found herself struggling to refrain from shouting back. Though as it often did, her mouth got the better of her mind and she snapped back almost instantly.

"I've always been loyal to you!" She cried suddenly. Fifteen years in Azkaban and I still returned to your side!"

"This is true, I always admired your devotion and enthusiasm in your sadistic nature," the Dark Lord spoke, "but you betrayed me! You _LIED _to me!"

"I-I couldn't help myself!" Bellatrix sputtered. She was standing now, her fists clenched and ready to clock someone in the jaw if necessary. "I-I love her!" Bellatrix could feel her face turning a deep red.

Voldemort scoffed. _"Love?" _He laughed with no recognizable emotion. "I did not know you were capable of such a thing."

"I may be twisted," Bellatrix spoke through clenched teeth, "but unlike you, I am not inhuman."

"Look at yourself, Bellatrix!" Voldemort shouted. "You're a monster! Look at who you are! What you stand for!"

"You mean what _you _stand for," she shot back.

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Ok, yes" she said. "It's true that purebloods are the superior race. And yes, killing is entertaining. But that doesn't mean we have to kill _all_ the mudbloods." She shuffled her feet a bit and scratched her head. "You know… maybe just thin out the population so we can maintain our power?"

"This war is not about killing those insufferable mudbloods, Bellatrix!" He cried. "It's about Potter! Harry Potter! We need him dead! Or else none of this can happen! It's all in the-"

"The prophecy, I know!" Bellatrix cut in. "Everything is about the prophecy with you!"

Voldemort boiled with frustration. "Of course everything is about the prophecy!" He cried. "The fate of the _WORLD_ lies in that prophecy! You know that!"

"Yes, but-"

"Harry Potter and his friends _MUST DIE!" _Voldemort continued to shout. "We'll never rise to full power with him in the way!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You know what?!" Bellatrix cried. "Do whatever you want with Potter! But if it means harming _my _girlfriend, I will have no part of it!"

Even in her weakened state, Bellatrix looked powerful. She seemed suddenly to stand above Voldemort, asserting herself as an independent soul for the first time since she had joined his circle.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME?!" Voldemort bellowed. He raced towards Bellatrix, drawing his wand and grabbing her by the neck. He stuck the tip if his wand into the skin of her neck and held it firmly in its place.

Bellatrix's initial reaction was to be frightened, but she remembered her strength and straightened herself,

"What are you going to do?" she spoke in a low tone. "Kill me?"

The Dark Wizard's blood boiled as his rage built inside him. "YOU KNOW I COULD!" he cried.

"You could, yes," Bellatrix spoke. "But you wouldn't."

"What makes you say _that_?" Voldemort replied coldly.

"You need me," she spoke with a mocking grin. "You know it's true."

"Now if you'll excuse me-," she pushed his wand away, "I'd like to leave."

The witch shoved Voldemort out of the way and began to walk towards the door the dark wizard had entered through… and though she stumbled a bit, her stance was proud and poised.

Voldemort raised his wand above his head, bearing his teeth and ready to strike, but he found that he couldn't… Bellatrix was right. He needed her to win this war… and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat alone in Bellatrix's silent kitchen. It had been three days since the incident with Voldemort and the young witch had received no information on Bellatrix's condition. In fact, she was unsure if she was even still alive.<p>

She had done anything and everything to keep herself busy while she waited for news. She made the beds, washed all the dishes, mopped the floors, and even reorganized Bella's wardrobe (all of this without magic so that it would take longer), though she refused to leave the house, for she feared that if she left, Bellatrix would return.

When all of this was done, Hermione always returned to the kitchen. She did not put much thought into why she did this, but it gave her the only comfort she could find, as this was the last place she had seen Bellatrix.

The soft purring of Nox the cat symphonized with the low murmur of the running refrigerator as he rubbed himself against Hermione's legs. She reached down to pet him and a few stray tears dripped from the girl's face and landed in the black fur of the cat's back. He twitched slightly and trotted around the perimeter of the chair before leaping gracefully onto her lap.

"I'm sorry, Nox," Hermione choked out as she noticed her continuous flow of dripping tears disturbing the cat. "I just can't stop crying…"

All of a sudden, there was a creaking sound that caused both Hermione and Nox's ears to perk up. It sounded like a door opening.

Hermione felt her heart hammering in her chest as she listened carefully for the sound of the latch that was then followed by footsteps.

The footsteps were uneven in both pattern and sound, and Hermione gripped the seat of the chair in anticipation of whatever was coming her way.

It was then that the door to the kitchen swung open. It bounced back off the wall and was stopped in mid-swing by a long-fingered hand.

"BELLA!" Nox leapt off of Hermione's lap as she sprang to her feet and ran to embrace the witch in the doorframe. Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and came down like waterfalls, streaming onto both of their clothing.

Bellatrix accepted Hermione's embrace and rested her head on the younger witch's shoulder, letting her own tears stream down her face. She then lifted Hermione's chin and kissed her, allowing everything she had felt in the last three days to wash away.

"Bella!" Hermione cried again when the kiss was finally broken. "I-I can't believe you're alive! I thought for sure h-he was going to kill you!"

"I thought so too," said Bella. She reached up and wiped Hermione's tears from her cheek with her thumb. "But I came back for you." She kissed her again before speaking.

"That bastard…" she muttered. "Had me locked up for three days."

"He had you locked up?" Hermione whispered. "That's terrible!"

"Oh honey three days was nothing. Don't forget I spent fifteen years in Azkaban." She brushed a fair amount of soot and dirt from her dress with her hands. "It was the _torture_… the _starvation_. Azkaban was numb. This was just _painful, _knowing that I had someone I cared about on the outside. I thought for sure he'd killed you."

"Killed _me_?" Hermione sputtered. "I thought he'd killed _you_!"

"Well-" Bellatrix coughed, covering her mouth with her sleeve. "We're both still here."

"Here, sit down," Hermione insisted. She guided Bella over to a chair at the kitchen table and sat her down before pulling up a chair to sit beside her.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked promptly. "How did you escape?"

Bellatrix told Hermione her tale of the three days she had spent being tortured by Voldemort in a dark dungeon. She spoke of their argument before her departure as well, not missing out on a single detail.

Hermione was in total awe, though she looked worried when she asked her next question.

"So… what was the deal?" she asked. "The deal with Voldemort?"

Bellatrix thought for a moment. "I… I guess I don't actually know," she said, looking puzzled. "But I'm here now and that's all that matters."

"You're right," Hermione smiled, placing her hand on Bella's knee. "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about…"


	31. Chapter 31

_Oh boy I'm nervous. Here we go. Please don't forget to submit a review if you have one! Hearing from you guys is one of my favorites things about writing this story. Though in light of recent events I have to say: constructive criticism is fine but please don't post reviews telling me my writing is trash. It really does hurt my feelings and it's unnecessarily rude. Thanks._

_Also thank you to everyone who voted on my tumblr poll regarding the film choice for this chapter. You guys are the best. It took me quite some time to write this so enjoy :)_

_*Disclaimer: I do not own the film Hocus Pocus (or Harry Potter for that matter)*_

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" Hermione dropped her arm over her eyes as she began to stir from her sleep. She had been having the most glorious dream that her and Bellatrix were kissing on a tropical beach and stayed in her half-sleep state to reminisce in its sublimity.<p>

Though even in this state she felt something was strange. The young witch felt something brush against her inner thigh and her body jolted awake.

"Eeek!" she yelped as she jerked into a sitting position.

She heard a cackle from under the covers. Bellatrix prowled up from the bottom of the bed and peaked out from under them.

"Good morning," The dark-haired witch said with a small smirk. "Didn't mean to startle you." She leaned in and kissed Hermione just once on the lips. "I couldn't help myself." A mischievous smile spread across her face.

The warm, throbbing sensation between Hermione's legs told her that Bellatrix had already begun to have her way with her while she was still asleep. She smiled and laughed to herself, running her hands through her wild morning hair.

"Well don't let me stop you," she spoke with a wave of her hand and a playful grin.

Bellatrix smirked back and pulled the velvety-green blanket over her head once more, shimmying down the bed to get back to her previous spot.

Hermione sighed heavily and dropped her head back onto the pillow, letting her arms fall limp beside her. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax as Bellatrix returned to her work.

"You are the best," Hermione breathed, feeling her center clench with the anticipation of reaching her peak.

The two witches had been on what seemed like a sex rampage for days. Bellatrix had taken every opportunity she could to pleasure Hermione since her return from Voldemort's dungeon. So much that Hermione rarely got a chance to return the favor.

They did it on the couch, on the coffee table, in the yard, in the shower… Once they even used a spell so they could do it on the ceiling.

Hermione was shocked by Bella's sudden intense enthusiasm in giving rather than receiving. She had been acting so strangely this past week but when they were intimate everything felt right again and she did not bother worrying.

Hermione writhed and moaned beneath the unique touch of Bella's snake-like tongue. It flicked over her distended clit at just the right pace and Hermione could not hold back her whimpers and moans.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and she threw her head back with a cry of sheer erotic delight, her body twisting and turning in the sheets to compensate for the pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh, Bella," she breathed. "Bella, _oh god_, _BELLA_!" Her voice grew higher and tighter as she quickly approached her climax. Her fists clenched and her body seemed to erupt into a state of absolute euphoria.

"Oh, god, _YES_" she cried out, reaching down and tangling her fingers in Bellatrix's mess of hair to push her closer her core.

She rode out the orgasm until it had completely subsided and then fell limp against the mattress.

"Fuck…" she breathed, her chest heaving as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "You are absolutely marvelous," she panted.

Bellatrix wore an accomplished grinned She flipped her hair behind her shoulder with the back of her hand, pretending to be exceedingly high class. "I know," she spoke dramatically.

They both laughed. Bellatrix crawled back up the bed and adjusted the pillows so that she could lay beside Hermione. Snuggling up close to the younger witch, she kissed her on the cheek before resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione asked, her eyes finally opening to meet Bella's.

It had been over three weeks since their incident with Voldemort and they had not had any trouble, but after noticing Bella's strange behavior over the past week Hermione had become particularly keen on checking up on her.

Bellatrix sighed and buried her face between Hermione's neck and shoulder. "Not very well," she spoke honestly.

Hermione sat up straight. "What? Why? What's wrong?" She sounded very concerned.

Bellatrix shrugged uncaringly before burying her face in the nook between Hermione's neck and shoulder.

Hermione lifted the older witch's chin with and examined her with inquiring eyes. "What hurts?" she asked, beginning to examine the rest of her body as well. "What doesn't feel right? I hope you don't have a fever." She reached up to feel Bella's forehead but the older witch swatted her away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I can take care of myself," Bellatrix retorted, blowing a puff of air out of her nose.

Hermione flashed her signature look of stern disapproval at Bellatrix, the very one she had used on Ron and Harry so many times in the past. Bellatrix tried to avoid eye contact, knowing the intention of her stare, but every time she peeked back to see if the younger witch was still looking, she always was.

Finally giving up, the older witch pouted and crossed her arms, huffing and puffing childishly as she reluctantly allowed Hermione to feel her forehead.

"Hmm…" The young witch held her hand to Bella's forehead for a few moments before pulling away. "I don't believe you have a fever," she said, still sounding somewhat concerned, "but you do look a bit pale. Maybe we should just lay low for today."

Bellatrix sat up to protest, wanting argue that they should go out and do something, but just as she did she was hit with a wave of fatigue and she stopped herself short.

"…Maybe you're right," she agreed, lying back on the pillow.

Hermione wrapped her arm around Bellatrix and pulled her in close so she could pull the covers up over them. "So," she started. "What do you want to do? Can I get you anything?"

Bellatrix shrugged and buried her face again, causing Hermione to sigh dramatically.

Hermione thought to herself about what she might do to keep Bellatrix entertained while they were cooped up in bed all day. It didn't take her long to come up with the perfect idea.

"Hey, Bella," she spoke with a huge grin. "Do you want to see a film?"

The older witch looked up at Hermione through curtains of black hair, her expression conveying great confusion.

"A film?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes and tucking it, unsuccessfully, behind her ear. "What do you mean?"

Hermione tried to hide her amusement at Bella's expense. "You've never seen a film before, have you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Bellatrix shook her head, her eyes conveying a rather curious expression.

"I used to watch them all the time when I was little," Hermione replied, "especially when I was ill."

"Oh, so this is a _muggle_ thing," Bellatrix said with a hint of prejudice she could not hide.

Hermione simply nodded in response.

"So, do you want to see one?" the younger witch asked again.

"Sure, I guess," Bellatrix replied cautiously. She was completely clueless as to what Hermione was on about but supposed she was willing to find out.

The younger witch pulled the covers off herself and stood up, feeling around under the comforter for her wand.

"I'll just apparate quickly to my room at home and I can get it," Hermione said. "Though I'm not sure what we'll watch it on…" She plucked her wand from beneath the blankets and stuck it under her arm to keep it in place.

"Wait!" Bellatrix interjected. "I'm coming with you." She began to pull herself out of bed but Hermione rushed to stop her.

"You need to lay down, Bella," Hermione insisted. "You're not well."

"…Please?" Bellatrix's voice cracked.

Hermione was shocked to hear Bellatrix use this word but she considered her plea regardless. She knew her folks had left for their summer holiday to Italy so the house would surely be empty. Besides, they needed a place to watch the film and the only television she knew of was in her bedroom—as most wizards (especially high class, pure-blood wizards) did not watch muggle television.

"Oh, all right," Hermione responded at last. "But bring anything you want to keep with you. We'll watch it there. My parents are away."

Bellatrix collected her things and linked arms with Hermione so that they could apparate away.

In a flash they arrived in Hermione's bedroom. Bellatrix stumbled back a bit, nearly tripping over a stack of books on the floor as she attempted to regain her balance after apparating. It seemed to make her dizzier than usual.

"Sorry about the mess," Hermione spoke guiltily, grabbing onto Bellatrix's elbow to create leverage. She glanced around at the piles of books and clothes that cluttered the floor. "I didn't get a chance to put away what I didn't pack," she explained.

Bellatrix nodded understandingly and took a few steps back to sit on the bed. She watched with curious eyes, perched on the edge of the bed as Hermione dug an old box of VHS tapes out of her closet.

The young witch sifted through the box, pulling tape after tape and examining each one. She laughed out loud when she came across what she thought to be the perfect choice.

"This one." She grinned as she handed the tape to Bellatrix.

The dark witch encased the object in long fingers, studying it carefully with inquisitive eyes.

"Who are these people?" she asked, pointing to the women in the picture. Why aren't they moving? Are they frozen?" She tapped the plastic case with her fingers and held it up to her ear before reading the title out loud. "Hocus Pocus…" she read. "What is this?"

Hermione laughed and took the box back. "This is the film we're going to watch."

"Yes, but what about-"

"Pictures don't move in the muggle world, Bella, remember?" Hermione interjected.

Bellatrix blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah, right."

The older witch watched closely as Hermione removed the tape from its plastic casing and slipped it into the VCR. She jumped when the television clicked on.

"Relax, baby," Hermione insisted. She climbed up on the bed and gestured for Bellatrix to get under the covers with her. The older witch happily obliged.

"So, what exactly is this?" Bellatrix asked as she crawled under the blanket and snuggled up next to Hermione.

The young witch explained the purpose of films, telling her that they would be watching the story of three evil witches who are brought back from the dead on Halloween night by a young teenage boy.

Bellatrix was relieved to hear that the film was about witches, thinking perhaps it would be easier for her to understand, but she could not have been more wrong.

Hermione spent almost the entire length of the film laughing hysterically at Bellatrix's shocked and bewildered reactions to the events of the film.

"This representation of witches is preposterous!" she cried. "Is this really what muggles think us witches are like?"

"What on earth is wrong with these kids? Don't they understand magic?"

"Is that a _vacuum cleaner _she's riding? Do those really fly?"

"Why can't the cat change back into a person?! Is he not in his Animagus form?!"

The experience was quite a doozie for them both, and yet, lack of understanding aside, even Bellatrix began to tear up at the end of the film when Binx was finally reunited with his sister Emily, though she tried desperately to hide her sentimental tears from Hermione.

In the end, both witches considered the experience to be a success. Bellatrix had enjoyed the film so much that she wanted to see another one. On this request, the two women spent the rest of the day watching films such as Home Alone (which had them both in stitches) and snacking on things from Hermione's kitchen that Bellatrix had never heard of.

At the end of the night, the two witches apparated home to Bella's house to get ready for bed. Together they climbed under the covers and laid their heads down on their pillows so that they were facing each other.

"I hope you had fun today," Hermione smiled. She gazed lovingly into Bella's eyes and the older witch couldn't help but smile too.

"I did," she admitted, "and I'm feeling much better as well."

Hermione leaned in and kissed Bellatrix softly on the lips. "I'm glad," she said. "Now get some sleep."

Blushing at her own unusually sentimental nature, Bellatrix reached out and took hold of Hermione, pulling her in close so that their bodies pressed together like two spoons. The older witch smiled to herself, feeling content with her life for the first time in many years, and with that thought… she drifted off to sleep.

Morning greeted Bellatrix with a sharp pain from deep in her stomach. Her eyes shot open and she clutched herself, groaning as she felt the familiar cramping in her abdomen. The sun had just barely risen and the thought of having to get up was just awful, but she did anyway.

"Ah, fuck…" the witch muttered as she forced herself to sit up and throw her legs over the side of the bed. "Gotta go find a damn tampon…"

The dark witch shoved a hand into her wild hair and yawned as she stumbled sleepily towards the bathroom. She found, though, upon standing that she felt suddenly ill. She was going to be sick.

Bellatrix rushed to the bathroom, getting there just in time to make it to the toilet. After she was sick multiple times, she fell limp against the seat and hugged it as she gasped for air, her face dripping with sweat. She was a wreck.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself desperately as she felt her stomach lurch again. She clutched it and leaned back against the cabinet under the sink, determined not to be sick again.

The weight of her body hitting the cabinet behind her had caused one of the doors to open and she peered inside, peeling locks of sweat-drenched hair from her forehead so that she could see the tiny box at the back of the cabinet that had caught her attention.

"No…" she muttered under her breath as she stared at the box. "It can't be… that's impossible."

The witch fought with herself internally, wanting to open the box but at the same time fearing just that. She had to know… That was what it all came down to. She just had to know.

Hands shaking and eyes wide with fear, Bellatrix snatched the box out of the cabinet and ripped it open with her teeth. She pulled out the little white stick and clasped it firmly in her hands, climbing weakly to her feet so that she could sit on the toilet.

She pulled down her scarlet red pajama pants and held the stick between her legs as instructed. She flushed soon after and waited anxiously, her eyes boring a hole in the test strip she held onto so tightly.

"Come on… come on…" she cried, her voice shaking. She shook the stick back and forth as hard as she could in an attempt to make it work faster.

Suddenly, the symbol started to appear. Bellatrix held her breath, pure fear coursing through her as she stared desperately at the results. At last, the picture was clear.

"NO!" Bellatrix cried out. She threw the stick as hard as she could at the wall and began kicking the base of the toilet. She punched the cabinet door with her fists and let her head fall into her hands, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Even from across the room she could see that little pink plus sign.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself through her sobs. "Who could have done this to me?"

But it was those very words that brought her the answer she so desperately sought for. Her eyes narrowed and a nasty snarl broke out across her face as she spoke his name. It was him. That vile, loathsome, son-of-a-bitch who just couldn't take no for an answer.

"_Voldemort…_"

* * *

><p><em>There it is! The big game changer! How will Hermione react to Bella's pregnancy? What is Voldemort's grand scheme? Find out in the coming chapters! I have so many great things planned for you all so stay tuned for more drama, comedy, super cuteness, and sexy time galore ^-^<em>


	32. Chapter 32

_Guess who's back? I want to take this moment to thank all of you for being so patient with me. Exam week is next week and you can't even imagine the stress I've been under. I haven't forgotten you all though. The good news is that my month-long winter break starts after next week and I live at home so I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of me then. Thanks again guys 3_

_Hope you're ready for some epic new chapters!_

* * *

><p>"Bella? Are you all right?" There was a light tapping on the bathroom door. "I heard some noises."<p>

Bellatrix jerked her head up from her hands. "_Shit"._

_"What am I going to tell Hermione?" _she thought. _"Maybe I won't tell her. Yeah, that's it. I just won't tell her. I'm sure I'll have this whole mess figured out before she even notices something's wrong". _She laughed madly.

"Bella?" Hermione called to her again from the other side of the door. Her voice shook slightly.

"I'm fine!" Bellatrix replied sharply. She glanced over at the pregnancy test lying in the corner under the sink and quickly scrambled across the floor to snatch it into her hands.

"Just… give me a minute!" she called to Hermione.

She grabbed the ripped cardboard box and turned frantically to her left and right, searching for a place to put it. She ended up stuffing it back in the back of the cabinet.

The witch quickly flushed the toilet. Now, all she had left to do was to get rid of this test. If she threw it in the bin, Hermione would surely notice its presence.

She reached for her wand. "Fuck!" she whispered loudly. Her wand was still on the nightstand.

"Are you sure you're all right?" came Hermione's voice. The doorknob jiggled. Bellatrix began to panic. She stuffed the pregnancy test in the pocket of her pajama pants and wiped the sweat from her face with one quick swipe of her sleeve.

By the time Hermione got the door open, the older witch was leaning against the sink with an incredibly forced smile on her face.

"Good morning!" Bellatrix spoke with a startled expression. The hand resting on the porcelain sink slipped and she stumbled forward. She caught herself awkwardly but managed to straighten herself out.

Hermione took a step forward to look the older witch over. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, walking around her in a circle. Bellatrix could feel stern eyes on her even with Hermione behind her.

"What's going on in here?" she interrogated, her eyes darting around the room for clues.

"I was… just using the loo," Bellatrix returned, regaining that matter-of-fact tone that she shared with Hermione every so often, though while it made Hermione sound smart, it made Bellatrix sound like a child.

"Well, yes. I figured that much…" Hermione spoke slowly. "But what was all the banging?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes like the question was obvious. "I dropped my toothbrush," she replied.

Hermione puffed a harsh breath of air out of her nose and turned her back to Bellatrix.

"Well," the younger witch replied firmly. "If you're not going to tell me, then fine." She turned her nose up and marched out of the room.

Bellatrix threw her hand into her hair and sighed irritably. Hermione could be such a brat sometimes.

With Hermione gone, the older witch took a step back to get a good look at herself in the mirror. She turned sideways and stared at her reflection. She touched her hands to her stomach, flattening out the nightshirt as she did so. _"_I am not ready for this…" she spoke quietly to herself.

There was no denying it anymore. As independent as she liked to be, the witch knew she was going to have to tell _someone_, but the question was… who? Was there anybody she trusted enough to tell?

"Cissy…" she whispered suddenly.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix raised a long-fingered hand to the large brass knocker but hesitated to use it. She pulled back, holding her hand close to her chest. She knew she wasn't ready, but when would she ever be? The witch hated to admit it, but she couldn't do this alone, and telling Hermione simply wasn't an option.<p>

The witch straightened herself out and reached out once again to grab the snake-like brass piece. Just as her fingers brushed over the service the knocker began to stir. It was alive.

"Watch where you point thosssssse," the brass snake hissed, nodding at the witch's rather sharp fingernails as it coiled around its metal hanger.

"Oh, piss off, Pythios!" Bellatrix spat. "Let me in so I can speak to my bloody sister."

The snake hissed rudely but nevertheless allowed her to pass through. "Alwaysss a pleasure, Madame Lesssstrange," it spoke sarcastically as the door swung open.

Bellatrix scoffed irritably and strutted into the main hall. With her arms crossed and her nose turned up, she looked like a true Black.

The door slammed shut behind her and the sound echoed down the long corridor. It was suddenly very quiet.

Bellatrix took a few steps forward, the heels of her boots clapping against the marble floor. "Cissy?" she called out. "Are you here?"

Silence.

_"Great," _she thought. _"She's not even here."_

Feeling rather frustrated and let down, the dark witch pulled out her wand, figuring she might as well at least leave her sister a note to say that she had been there.

To her surprise, just as she opened her mouth to speak the words "accio parchment", a faint tapping of heels on marble caught her attention.

The older witch turned her attention to the stairs where she spotted Narcissa peeking cautiously around the corner at the top. It always amazed Bella how one woman could manage to look so petrified and yet so uppish all at once.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried, sounding quite relieved. "I should have known it was you."

She descended the grand staircase as quickly as her little silver heels allowed her to and greeted her sister with an uncharacteristically warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Bella," the blonde spoke sincerely. "It's just that…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "_They_ have been snooping around here for days now. I never know who's going to be at my door."

"They who?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously. "Why are we whispering?"

"Who do you think?" Narcissa replied frantically, still in a whisper. "That lousy headmaster and his little minions!"

Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's elbow and pulled her closer. "Dumbledore's been here?" she asked with a look that said 'that's not likely'.

"Well… not him specifically," Narcissa replied. "But you know who I'm talking about. Kingsley what's-his-face and the Werewolf and that brat Tonks."

"Oh, right," Bellatrix returned with a scoff. "Miserable excuses for wizards if you ask me."

Narcissa brought her hand to Bella's cheek and smiled at her.

"But let's forget about all of that," she spoke fondly. "How about I make us a cup of tea?"

Bellatrix smiled weakly, slightly confused by her sister's behavior, but nevertheless followed her to the sitting room. She admired the way her black dress hugged her slim figure as they made their way down the hall. She had so much love for her. It was the only thing that got her by in Azkaban. The only piece of her true self that remained intact. She hoped that telling her she was pregnant wouldn't change anything.

When they reached the sitting room, Bellatrix took a seat in a large green armchair by the fireplace. She took a deep breath and waited as Narcissa scurried away to the kitchen to fetch their mother's china. She always brought out the good china when Bella came by. The older with was never entirely sure why, but it had become expected.

The blonde witch returned just moments later with two cups of tea on a beautiful silver tray. She placed the tray down on the coffee table between the armchairs and handed Bellatrix a petite teacup with a beautiful painting of a rabbit on the side.

"It's black, just how you like it," she said with a slight smile.

Bellatrix nodded and dutifully took the cup, though she did not drink. She examined the little rabbit on the side of the cup. It was the first time she had seen this particular piece of the set.

Narcissa took a seat in another chair across from Bellatrix and scooted it close enough for her to place her hand on her knee.

When Bellatrix looked up at her younger sister, she could see that her eyes were different. They looked sympathetic.

"What's wrong, Bella?" she asked softly.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Bellatrix snapped back immediately.

The blonde witch gave her sister a knowing look. Bellatrix sighed.

"Did something happen?" Narcissa asked, stroking her sister's knee ever so softly with her fingers. "Come now, Bell. You know you can tell me."

This was her moment. Bellatrix could feel pressure building inside her chest. She needed to say something and she needed to do it now. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak again but Bellatrix cut her off.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted suddenly and quickly.

Narcissa jerked back a bit, clearly startled. "You're _what_?!" she asked, her face filled with shock.

"I'm… I'm pregnant," Bellatrix repeated, a little softer this time.

"Bella, that's wonderful!" Narcissa cried. Her face broke into a smile but quickly changed to confusion. "Wait, but… how?"

"It's not wonderful!" Bellatrix shot back. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she blinked them back. Bellatrix Lestrange did not cry. Not today.

"It was _him_!" she cried out, still holding back the tears. "_He_ did this to me!"

"_Him_?" Narcissa answered with a surprised expression. "The Dark Lord?" The blonde witch raised an eyebrow.

"You two didn't…"

"No! No, not like that," Bellatrix cut her off, her face turning ruby red. "I guess I ought to start from the beginning."

And so Bellatrix began to explain her entire story to Narcissa. She talked about Voldemort catching her and Hermione in the act… about the three days she spent in his prison… She spoke in great detail about the deal Voldemort had tried to make with her and about the blow out she had with him before she stormed off. She explained to her that he would not take no for an answer and that he would do anything to keep her in his grasp.

"Allow me get this straight," Narcissa said when it was all over. "The Dark Lord impregnated you so that you would be bound to him? If that's not manipulation I don't know what is. Is this all revenge or was this his plan all along?"

"I don't know!" Bellatrix cried. "All I know is that this is his fault."

The blonde looked her sister up and down and bit her lip in concern. "Bella…" she spoke. "Are you sure you're ready to be a mother?"

"Am I sure I'm—" Bellatrix cut herself off in her flustered state. "No, I'm not fucking ready! Do I look like mother material to you?!"

Narcissa searched for a kinder response than what came to mind but failed and came out stuttering instead.

"I want this thing out of me!" Bellatrix shouted. She was standing now. She let the teacup with the rabbit on it fall from her hand and shatter onto the floor. "I didn't fucking sign up for this!"

"Bella!" Narcissa tried to speak over her sister's maniacal yelling. She stood up and put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Bella!" she cried out again, shaking her a bit. This time the older witch did stop. She looked into her sister's eyes and saw that there was something there that hadn't been there before. It was a twinkle of a sort.

"Bella," Narcissa repeated for the third time, but softer this time. "You can do this." The twinkle in her eyes grew brighter as she said this. "I know you can. And I'm going to help you."

The blonde witch bent down and picked up the broken shards of the teacup. She placed them carefully on the table and with a quick wordless spell she had mended the pieces back together. She shined the picture of the rabbit with her sleeve and handed it back to Bellatrix.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed, snapping back to reality as she took the teacup from her sister's hand. "You can't be serious! When have you ever seen me show any sign that I can care for a child?"

Bellatrix noticed tears beginning to pool in Narcissa's eyes and she looked confused.

"I _have_ seen you show those qualities, Bella," the blonde witch replied with a soft smile.

Bellatrix stared back her with increasing confusion.

"You raised me," Narcissa spoke. "Andromeda too. You protected me from harm. You took care of me."

"But—you're different!" she replied, but she stopped there.

The dark witch suddenly found it very hard to control the tears spilling down her cheeks.

In that moment, she fell into her sister's arms.

"I don't want to do this, Cissy," she sobbed. "I don't want him using me like this!"

Although this was unexpected, Narcissa accepted her sister into her arms and began stroking her hair. She sat them both back down on the chair together. "Shhh, shhh, it's going to be ok, Bella," she soothed.

She had a sudden thought as she comforted her older sister. Something she realized she had not yet asked.

"Does Hermione know?" she asked as she continued to stroke her hair.

Bellatrix began to sob harder. "No," she cried. "I don't want her to know."

"Bella…" Narcissa spoke softly. "You have to tell her. I mean, if you really love her."

"I'm not ready," the older witch shot back, her voice muffled as she buried her face further into her sister's lap. "This is all his fault!" she cried again.

The dark witch sat up suddenly and reached for her wand.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she shrieked. "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!"

A hateful fire blazed in Bellatrix's eyes as she tore away from her sister.

"Whoa, hold on now!" Narcissa jumped up from her seat and grabbed Bellatrix by her arms before she could get away. "Let's just sit down and talk about this for a minute."

"NO!" Bellatrix shouted, still trying to force herself out of the blonde witch's grip. "HE HAS TO DIE!"

Narcissa could see Bellatrix gripping her dagger beneath her cloak.

In an abrupt split second decision, the younger witch reached for her sister's hand and held it tightly. "Please," she cried over Bellatrix's screaming. "Bella, please, I love you! Please just listen to me!"

It was only then that Bellatrix truly stopped struggling. She turned to face Narcissa and lowered herself into her seat.

"Just take a deep breath," the blonde spoke calmly. She placed her hands on Bella's knees and demonstrated proper breathing. The older witch copied her obediently.

Narcissa lifted her sister's chin and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You don't have to do this alone, Bella," she spoke lovingly. "We're going to get through this together."

Bellatrix wiped her face on the sleeve of her dress and took another deep breath. She smiled at her sister. The expression was surprisingly soft.

They shared a peaceful moment together before Narcissa spoke again.

"We'll get him back, Bella," Narcissa spoke with a hint of mischief in her voice. "I promise you we will."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and the fire re-lit itself.

"We'll get him back alright… she spoke darkly. I will make sure of that."


	33. Chapter 33

_Hello! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! Just a warning: so much sex xD. Also stay tuned at the end for a sneak peak into next week's chapter x)_

* * *

><p>"And I suppose you're not going to tell me where you've been all day?" Hermione spoke stiffly. She did not bother lowering her copy of the Daily Prophet to greet Bella and instead continued to read it.<p>

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she entered the room, passing Hermione at the kitchen table on her way to the cabinets. She returned with a snide remark. "You don't own me, you know," she said.

This time Hermione slapped the newspaper down on the table. "All I asked is where you've been!" she shouted back. Her voice became very wobbly, as it often did when she got upset.

"I was at Cissy's ok?!" Bellatrix snapped. "Now bugger off, will you?" She turned away from Hermione and began shelving objects from her cloak pocket into the kitchen cabinet.

Hermione stood up. She made a disgusted sound and snatched the paper off the table before storming out of the room.

Bellatrix closed and cabinet and let out a long sigh. _"I probably shouldn't have done that,"_ she thought to herself. Figuring she better go apologize, she tossed her light travel cloak onto the table and began making her way down the hall.

"Mione?" the dark witch called softly as she knocked on the bedroom door. She pushed it open enough so that she could lean against the doorframe.

Hermione looked up from her paper and gave Bellatrix one of the deadliest glares she had ever seen, one the older witch was sure she had taught her herself.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bellatrix spoke a bit awkwardly. She was sure there would never be a day where she could say that without flinching. No remorse was just sort of her thing.

Hermione shook out the Prophet a bit and returned to reading it, clearly ignoring Bella's apology.

Bellatrix took a few steps into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, come on," the older witch spoke. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You know how I get when it's my time of the month."

Hermione lowered the paper into her lap and sighed.

"It's all right," she said at last. Bellatrix was lucky she was such a good liar.

The older witch hopped off the bed and skipped over to where Hermione was sitting. She held out her hand and the younger witch took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

Bellatrix felt a sudden urge rush over her as she stood there face to face with Hermione. She couldn't tell if it was pure sexual passion or her instinct to get herself out of trouble, but honestly, she didn't care.

A smirk spread across the dark witch's face as she traced a long fingernail over Hermione's chest.

"You know how else I get…" Bellatrix spoke in a smoky tone. She raised an eyebrow as if to hint her intentions.

Hermione couldn't help but to bite her lip. Bellatrix was just so hard to resist. But she was still angry with her. She wasn't going down that easy.

"I know," Hermione spoke back slowly, but she pulled away.

"Come on…" Bellatrix drew out her speech. "Don't you want me?" She twirled around Hermione and gripped her neck from behind with just one hand.

Hermione could feel the older witch's claw-like fingernails digging into her skin. Her natural instinct was to be afraid… but she had always enjoyed Bella's potent abrasiveness. Maybe a bit too much...

The younger witch moaned softly but tried to restrict herself. She could almost feel the dark witch smirking behind her. The hot, baited breath evading Bella's lips licked across her neck as nimble fingers danced over her heated skin.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Bella's teeth sinking into her neck. Shock waves of pleasure rippled through her body. She could not hold back the moan that begged to escape her.

"Oh, Bella…" Hermione breathed. The feel of Bella's tongue and teeth against her neck was something from another world. Who was she kidding? She couldn't resist Bella… and she knew she hadn't really meant to hurt her.

"I do want you…" Hermione spoke at last, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bellatrix grinned against Hermione's skin. She cackled to herself, pulling away just enough to mutter, "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me…" She gripped the girl's neck a bit tighter and whispered "Now let me make it up to you."

With two simultaneous slips of her shirtsleeves, Bellatrix had pulled the lavender garment down over Hermione's shoulders. She spun around to her front, feasting her eyes on the exposed flesh and wasting no time leaving it untouched.

She pushed Hermione back onto the armchair and began leaving purple marks all along the young witch's neck and collarbones. The older witch's hands made their way beneath the fabric of her bra and playfully tweaked hardened nipples.

This only caused Hermione to moan louder.

Bellatrix smirked and plucked harder. As much as she loved having total control over Hermione, she could not deny that her moans made her weak. No one but her sister had ever been able to make her knees quiver with a simple sound.

Hermione's desperate panting signaled Bellatrix that it was time to move further. She descended the young witch's body and hastily unbuttoned her jeans. She tugged them off easily and tossed them aside.

Moving back up her body, the dark witch ran her fingers over the skin of Hermione's thighs and spread her legs slowly, causing Hermione to whimper with want.

She dove in and took the fabric of Hermione's panties between her teeth. Growling playfully, she pulled them all the way down until they had joined the jeans on the floor.

Bellatrix stared hungrily at the treasure before her. Her lover, her canvas of skin. She decided she would claim it without warning. She wanted her reward.

Bellatrix took the young witch's distended clit into her mouth and felt it pulsating against her as she lavished it with her tongue.

Hermione cried out and gripped the arms of the chair until her knuckles turned white. She cursed her own sensitivity. God… Bellatrix knew all of her sweet spots.

"Are you going to come for me, baby?" Bellatrix's gravely voice vibrated against Hermione's core and she couldn't hold back another moan.

The young witch tried to open her eyes but they simply fluttered shut again. "Yes..." she gasped, gripping the arms of the chair tighter.

Bellatrix dug her nails into Hermione's lower back and pulled her closer, running them all the way down her thighs and leaving scratch marks behind.

Hermione moaned louder and louder. It was just minutes later when Bellatrix pushed her tongue inside of the younger witch that she could feel the girl's walls tightening. She knew what she had to do.

She pulled Hermione closer yet and bit down rather hard on her throbbing clit. She did not bother to soothe it with her tongue and instead watched Hermione explode into an orgasm.

"Oh, god! Bella! _BELLA_!" she cried between panting. Her back was arched and her eyes were closed tight.

Bellatrix watched the result of her work with a wide grin and mischievous eyes, but what she really wanted to do was moan herself.

When Hermione's breathing finally slowed down, she opened her eyes halfway.

"Feel better?" Bellatrix asked from her kneeling position on the floor. She batted her eyelashes.

Hermione nodded sleepily. "I wish I could do the same for you…"

"_Fuck,"_ Bellatrix thought to herself. She suddenly remembered the lie she had told. _"Great. Now how am I going to get off?" _

She turned back to answer Hermione but saw that she had fallen asleep. She laughed to herself, getting up from the floor to pull the blanket from the bed and drape it over the younger witch.

With a frustrated grunt, Bellatrix flopped onto the bed. She kicked at the sheets in her distress, feeling wet, worked up, and in need of release. She certainly wasn't going to take care of it herself. Not with Hermione in the house. The chances of being caught were too high.

It was then that Bellatrix sat straight up, her grin had returned to her face. She looked over to make sure Hermione was still sound asleep. Once she had confirmed that she was, it was safe to leave.

* * *

><p>The grand front doors of Malfoy Manor swung open once again, granting reluctant access to Bellatrix. She stormed into the house and marched up the stairs.<p>

"Hello, Auntie Bella," Draco greeted her as she passed him in the hall. She appeared not to have heard him, as her eyes were fixed determinedly on the door with the crystal knob at the end of the hall.

Upon reaching it, Bellatrix burst into the room and slammed the door behind her, locking it quickly with her wand.

"Bella!" Narcissa cried out in surprise. She quickly placed her book down on the nightstand and removed her reading glasses. "What are you doing back here? Is the baby alright?"

Bellatrix did not respond, but rather she pounced onto the bed and straddled her sister's lap, grabbing the sides of her face and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Be-Bella!" Narcissa struggled to shout as she attempted to push her sister off of her. "What on earth is this about?"

"Please, Cissy!" Bellatrix cried. She grabbed her sister's hand and pressed it to her heated core. "I told Hermione it was my time of the month."

Narcissa rolled her eyes but Bellatrix did not break eye contact.

"Please…?" she begged, flashing her signature puppy-dog pout.

There was a moment of silence before a half grin appeared on Narcissa's face.

"Well," she spoke properly. "Perhaps since you asked so nicely…"

Bellatrix made an excited sound that could only be described as a "squee" and grabbed her sister again.

"But!" Narcissa interrupted, holding her back for a moment. "Don't expect you can just come in here on the pull and get me whenever you want."

The serious expression on Narcissa's face cracked and she broke out into a smile. They both laughed.

Bellatrix wasted no more time and kissed her sister hard, running her fingers through blonde silk and surprisingly allowing her sister to flip her over.

Narcissa straddled her sister now, one hand stroking her through her panties and the other tangled in her hair as they kissed.

She kissed her neck and her jaw, moving, then across her chest.

Bellatrix began to purr.

"Cissy, harder…" she breathed.

Narcissa scooted backwards and granted herself access into Bella's panties. She rubbed her in circles with three fingers, biting her lip and watching as her sister writhed beneath her touch.

The blonde breathed heavily as she ran her fingers around the edge of Bella's entrance and finally pushed them in.

The older witch's back arched and her hips instinctively moved to the rhythm of her sister's fingers.

"Oh! … Cissy! … There! … Yes!" Vocal encouragements poured from Bella's lips.

"Shhh, keep it down, Bella or someone will hear us!" Narcissa whispered loudly, though she couldn't help but giggle. Only with Bella could she have this kind of fun. It made her feel young again.

"Tosh!" Bella shot back. "I locked the door. And the walls are thick." Her eyes opened slightly. "Don't stop, Cissy!"

"I'm not!" Narcissa replied. She pushed her fingers in deeper and used her thumb to stimulate the older witch's clit.

"Yes! Good, Cissy! Good!" she encouraged. "Make me come!"

Narcissa pushed harder, faster, she wanted to feel her sister come. She felt her own arousal between her legs as she pleasured Bellatrix with her fingers.

"Cissy!" Bella cried, her voice tight. "I'm so close,"

Narcissa reacted instantly, thrusting her fingers faster than ever and pinching her sister's swollen clit with her other hand.

"OHH!" Bellatrix moaned loudly. She cried out over and over as she came onto Narcissa's hand.

"Fuck... Cissy..." she panted when she was finally finished. She opened her eyes just in time to see her sister licking her fingers clean. She bit her lip. How naughty of her. It was so unusual for the blonde to break away from her proper, uptight ways even when they were intimate.

"You're a life saver," Bella breathed, tossing her arm across her face as she lay sprawled on the bed.

"Glad I could be of service," Narcissa spoke after finishing with her fingers. "But what am I meant to do now?"

Bellatrix realized that her sister was breathing hard and was probably quite literally soaked from watching her little show.

"Don't worry," the older witch said as she propped herself up on her elbows. "I've got something planned for you."

She pushed the blonde off of her and pinned her down to the bed. "I think you deserve a reward..." she whispered into her ear.

Narcissa whimpered slightly.

It was the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door that stopped everything.

There was a short moment where everything was frozen and no one moved.

Then the knock came again. "Mom!" came an aggravated male voice.

"Put your underwear back on!" Narcissa whispered loudly to Bellatrix. "What is it, sweetheart?" she called back.

He replied, "Let me in I've got a question!"

"Just a minute!" The two sisters bickered in incomprehensible whispers as they fixed themselves up. Narcissa snatched her wand from the nightstand while Bellatrix adjusted her breasts.

"You don't need to do that!" Narcissa slapped Bella's hand. The older witch stuck out her tongue at and continued to adjust.

"Ugh," Narcissa ignored Bellatrix and unlocked the door.

Draco stood in the doorway with a rather startled look on his face. The opened door provided him a rather odd picture of his mother and his aunt sitting on the bed together, one with bedraggled hair and the other with her hands on her breasts. They all stared at each other for a long moment.

Draco cleared his throat. "Um... anyway," he began, scratching his head. "Has wormtail been by today?"

"No, I don't believe so," Narcissa replied with wide eyes.

"Oh..." Draco looked a bit disappointed. "I was told he had a message for me. Some kind of job." He adjusted the jacket of his suit. It was obvious that this pending assignment made him feel important.

"Well!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I'll just have to let you know if I see him."

The young wizard shrugged, nodded and left the room.

Both sisters let all the air out of their lungs. Bellatrix cackled. "That was close, wasn't it?" She nudged her sister with her elbow.

Narcissa looked serious. "A bit too close if you ask me..." She straightened her hair and flattened out her dress.

There was a moment of silence.

"Bella," Narcissa spoke suddenly. "Perhaps you should go home and check on Hermione?"

Bellatrix blew a raspberry and waved her hand at her sister as if to say 'who needs you'. She kissed the blonde on the cheek and climbed off the bed.

"If you say so," she replied.

Narcissa sighed in relief, looking as if she had expected Bellatrix to be upset.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" she smiled softly at her sister.

"Sure," Bellatrix said. "See ya."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh. Endings suck. But anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I figured a chapter like this would be nice considering the lack of smut recently xP.<em>

_Ok onto next week! Here is the promo:_

_To celebrate Lucius' return after being captured by the Order, Narcissa decides to throw a dinner party and unexpectedly invites Hermione to go along with Bellatrix._

_I guarantee you it's going to be interesting, haha. See you guys soon :) Can't wait for the new chapter to be done._


	34. Chapter 34

_You know what I hate? Exams. They take up too much time. ANYWAY, I have returned! This chapter turned out really funny I hope you all enjoy it. I'm excited to get back to writing this now that I'm on break. Reviews are always helpful! :)_

* * *

><p>It was the following Tuesday, and the late morning sun filtered in through the bedroom windows in strips of golden light. Hermione sat in a lounged position on the king-sized bed, silently turning to the next page in her book.<p>

It was a peaceful morning. The war seemed to be at a standstill, with both parties remaining behind their barriers. There were only pitches and ideas; no battle plans had been made.

It was almost odd, Hermione thought. How normal everything seemed. She had received word from Harry that him and Ron were staying with Dumbledore and they had even offered for her to come and stay with them. Even stranger yet, she was actually considering asking Bellatrix if she could.

Regardless of the circumstances, everything felt safe, and that's exactly how Hermione liked it.

A loud squawk snapped her attention away from her book and she sat up.

_SQUAWK_

There it was again.

With a great swooshing sound, a magnificent long-eared owl swept in through the open window. It flew a full circle around the room before perching itself effortlessly on the windowsill. It held a neatly placed envelope in its beak.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and approached the owl curiously. It was one she'd never seen before: tall with beautiful markings down its chest.

The great bird ruffled its feathers prudently as Hermione approached it.

The witch leaned in close and inspected the marking on the front of the envelope. It was the Black family seal, one Hermione had seen before on some of Bellatrix's mail.

The young witch backed out the door and called down the hallway for Bellatrix.

"Bella!" she called.

No answer.

"_Bella_!"

Still nothing.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned back to the bird and asked it to wait for her, hoping it would understand.

She strolled down the hall, peeking into each room hoping to find Bellatrix. Finally she stopped at the kitchen.

"_What_ on _earth_ are you doing?" she asked from the doorway.

Bellatrix was lying down under the kitchen table wearing safety goggles. She was burning something into the wood with her wand.

"I'm drawing!" she replied as if it were obvious.

"Bella," Hermione scolded. "You're going to ruin the table."

"But look how pretty it is!"

"_Bella_," Hermione repeated, giving the older witch a stern look.

Bellatrix groaned and rolled her eyes, taking off her goggles and crawling out from under the table.

"What do you want?" she asked agitatedly as she brushed the wood shavings off of her dress.

The younger witch crossed her arms, ignoring Bella's crudeness. "There's an owl here for you," she said matter-of-factly.

Bellatrix looked surprised. "Is it mine?"

"No, I've never seen it before," Hermione replied.

The older witch pushed past Hermione and made her way down the hall to the open bedroom window.

"Odus!" she proclaimed when she arrived at the door.

"Odus?" Hermione questioned from behind her.

Bellatrix scurried over to the window and took the envelope from the creature's beak. "Yes, Odus," the witch replied. "This is my Cissy's owl. She never sends Odus unless it's a special occasion."

Inside there was a decorative piece of parchment with text scrawled in purple ink. It read:

_My dear, Bella,_

_In celebration of Lucius's return from captivity, I am hosting a small dinner party here at the manor, 7pm tomorrow night. I would like very much for you to join us. You may bring your… date._

_Yours truly,_

_Narcissa_

Bellatrix stared wide-eyed at the page in her hand. She wasn't sure she had read correctly. "_You may bring your… date_."

The witch was completely caught off guard by her sister's sudden tolerance—_interest_ almost—in her relationship with Hermione.

"Well, what does it say?" the younger witch asked. She was still trying to read over Bella's shoulder.

The dark-haired witch cleared her throat. "It says..." she hesitated. "It says that my sister is hosting a dinner party in honor of Lucius, and you and I are invited."

Hermione nearly choked. "You _and I_?"

"Apparently." Bellatrix turned around to reveal that she was just as surprised as Hermione.

They looked over the letter together and there was a long silence before either of them spoke.

"You can't expect me to actually go to this," Hermione declared at last.

"What? No! You have to come!" Bellatrix took the younger witch's wrist and kissed her hand. "Come onnnn."

"Why?" the younger witch asked, pulling her hand away. "It's not like I get along with these people."

"But Lucius is _sooo_ intolerable," Bellatrix exaggerated. "I'll be so bored without you there."

Hermione rolled her eyes but she couldn't force back her smile. She found it sort of cute that Bellatrix wanted her there so badly, even if it was just as a source of entertainment.

"Oh, alright," she gave in. "But we're not staying all night."

Bellatrix nodded her head. "Deal."

The two women arrived together at Malfoy manor at 7:15pm the following night, as it had taken them longer than expected to find Hermione a suitable dress for the occasion.

The younger witch stood in a long, red velvet sheath and heels she borrowed from Bellatrix. She wore her hair up in a decorative bun she'd learned to make from a spell and her lips were ruby red. In her own opinion, she looked very sophisticated.

Bellatrix stood beside her in her classic black dress and corset that showed off her hourglass figure. She carried a small purse and her hair had been tamed enough to be presentable at an occasion such as this.

The scent of dragon's blood wafted from the darker witch and the younger one blushed as she felt her take her hand into her own.

The grand front doors swung open and the two women stepped inside. They were greeted by a rather unpleasant looking house elf who led them into the dining room.

A long table sat in the center of the room and appropriate to the chilly night, a fire roared in the stone fireplace. At the head of the table sat Lucius, stroking his cane and looking as arrogant as ever. Beside him on the right was Narcissa, and on her right sat their son Draco, who looked thoroughly unentertained.

The house elf led them into the high-ceilinged dining room and announced, "Entering Madame Lestrange and the Mudblood."

Hermione swallowed hard and made fists at her sides. She knew it was going to be a long night of name-calling and she had to be prepared, but it still made her blood boil to hear someone call her that.

Nevertheless, she shook it off and the two of them took their seats: Bellatrix across from Cissy and Hermione across from Draco. The younger witch and wizard exchanged an awkward glance and Hermione caught him rolling his eyes as he turned away.

Bellatrix and Narcissa, meanwhile, seemed to have a brief conversation through eye contact.

"Thank you both for coming," the blonde witch said after a moment. "We were just about to start dinner."

The group was silent as two smaller, thicker house elves came tottering in with platters of food. The first course was herbed cucumber and radish tea sandwiches and Moke tartare. A beautifully presented platter was placed before each witch and wizard at the table.

No one spoke, and thus only the faint clanking of fine silverware could be heard as the Malfoys politely ate their hors d'oeuvres. Bellatrix, however, was not so polite.

The dark-haired witch poked repeatedly at her Moke tartare with a manicured fingernail, eyeing it questionably.

"_Bella_!" Hermione hissed, trying to remain as still as possible. "Stop that!"

The witch plucked the piece of meat off her plate with her fingers and popped it into her mouth, ignoring the younger witch's command.

"_Bella_!" Hermione repeated, slapping her on the wrist. "Use your fork!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and picked up the fork, muttering curses under her breath.

"This is why we can never eat out," the brunette whispered harshly.

Bellatrix cackled louder than she should have. She leaned over towards Hermione. "Hehe… eat out."

"_BELLA_!" the younger witch was blushing furiously. She returned her eyes to her plate, trying her best to ignore Lucius' judgmental gaze.

They were saved by the return of one of the house elves who now carried a bottle of fine Romanian wine.

"Wine, sir?" he asked Lucius.

"Yes, thank you, Crook," he spoke politely.

"And for you, Madame?" the small elf asked routinely, turning to Bellatrix.

"Oh, sure," she replied, though she hesitated when she felt Narcissa's strict glare.

She returned with a questioning glance, prompting Narcissa to mimic a baby bump with her hands.

Bellatrix scoffed and shoved her wine glass over to Hermione, reluctantly obeying her sister's silent command.

"Here, I don't want it," she spoke sharply as she pushed the glass towards her date.

Looking slightly confused and suspicious, Hermione took the glass. She sniffed it before taking a small sip. It was smooth and delicious. She offered it back to Bellatrix.

"Are you sure you don't want any? It's really good."

Narcissa continued to glare sternly at her sister.

"I'm sure," the older witch replied.

It was then that the main course replaced the scraps of food left on everyone's plates.

Hermione glanced down at the meat on her plate. It was served with a side of potatoes and greens. While she wasn't entirely sure what it was, she sliced off a piece and put it in her mouth. It was tangier than she had expected. Perhaps it was the seasonings.

"Might I ask what this is that we're eating?" Hermione requested shyly as the others cut into their own slices.

"It's roasted Hippogriff, dear," Narcissa replied, daintily wiping her slight mouth with her napkin.

Hermione nearly gagged. She couldn't believe anyone would actually _eat_ a Hippogriff. How awful.

With the awkward silence looming over them once again, Narcissa found her voice and tried to spark a conversation.

"So," she began. "Bella, how have you and Hermione been getting on? Are things going well?"

A slight smirk spread across Bellatrix's face. "We've been great," she returned with a smile.

Hermione jolted in her seat when she felt Bella's hand on her thigh. She quickly played it off, but managed to throw a dark look at Bellatrix as well. This was not going to happen. Not here, not now, not again.

The hand crept further up her thigh as the older witch continued to speak. It traced small patterns and threatened to touch her most sensitive area.

"Oh yeah, we have loads of fun," she continued. "Isn't that right, babe?" She turned to Hermione, a wicked smirk now plastered on her face.

By now the hand on Hermione's thigh was just inches away from her core and she tried desperately to ignore her own throbbing clit. It was crucial that she suppressed her arousal, but she was failing.

"Oh! Yeah!" she blurted out, realizing suddenly that she was being spoken to. "We're just fine." She swallowed hard.

"_Bella_!" Hermione whispered from the corner of her mouth. "_Not now_!"

"Your breasts look nice in that dress, Cissy," Bellatrix announced, completely ignoring Hermione.

Lucius' eyes widened in surprise and Draco forced back laughter. Narcissa, however blushed lightly and smiled.

"Thank you, Bella," she replied simply. She was used to this kind of remark from her sister, considering their relationship.

Hermione gripped Bellatrix's wrist tightly.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" she spoke to the table.

The young witch stood, pulling Bellatrix up with her, and hurried out of the room and into the nearest empty space she could find. That space happened to be a broom closet.

"Bella!" Hermione shouted, knowing that they were out of earshot. "What was that about?"

Bellatrix laughed. "Come on, you know me. I was just trying to have a little fun."

"I wanted to make a good impression!" Hermione's face turned red. "You're just—you know that—you're making me—"

"Aroused?" Bellatrix interjected.

The younger witch blushed harder, stumbling with her words in a flustered state.

"So I was successful…" The older witch purred, closing the space between Hermione and herself.

The young brunette suddenly stepped back. There was a moment of silence.

"Did you seriously bring me all the way here just to have sex with me in a broom closet?"

Bellatrix took a step forward and placed her hands on the younger witch's shoulders.

"Well… not a broom closet specifically but yes, sex one way or another."

Forcing back her more prudish thoughts, Hermione laughed to herself. She should have known this night would turn out like this, or at least something like it.

"If I help you carry out your plan can we get out of here before dessert?" the younger witch proposed, pressing her body against Bella's.

"You got it," the dark-haired witch returned. "I don't think I could sit through another minute of that dinner anyway."

Those were the last words she could get out before Hermione claimed her lips with her own.

Bellatrix growled into the kiss, pleased that her young lover had taken such a liking to her risky and dangerous ideas of sexual fun. Using the strength of her arms, she picked Hermione up and pressed her back against the wall, allowing her to wrap her legs around her hips to keep balance.

She hiked up the dress, feeling up her thighs as she kissed and nipped at the skin just below the younger witch's jaw.

Hermione let out a soft moan. She always loved the passion Bella had when they were intimate. It sparked a fire in her belly that only fueled her arousal. Sure she was anxious about fucking her girlfriend in her sister's closet, but the risk of getting caught got her off even more.

Maybe Bellatrix's ways were starting to rub off on her after all.

Bellatrix snaked her hands further up the young witch's thigh until she reached her treasure. Hermione let out another moan at the sensation.

The older witch nipped at her earlobe now, taking it into her mouth and toying with it. She felt the young witch shiver beneath her touch.

Bellatrix was just about to slip her fingers beneath Hermione's panties when there was a knock on the door.

They both froze.

Bellatrix's voice broke the silence.

"Who is it?"


	35. Chapter 35

_Hello everyone! To prove to you all that I am actually working on continuing this fic, I will leave you with a sneak peak at what was going to be part of the next chapter (and will now be it's own short chapter). I hope you guys are still interested in seeing what I have planned. Let's just say a certain someone is about to find out a certain secret... and it's not going to go the way you'd expect. Hehe. Anyway, enjoy and I hope to be back soon!_

* * *

><p>Without an answer, the door swung open, revealing a clearly paranoid Narcissa who stood pointing her wand at the open doorframe.<p>

"Oh, for heavens— No! Out! Not in my closet!" Narcissa withdrew her wand and drilled toward the two witches, reaching out to grab them both by their hair. "This is completely inappropriate!"

But the blonde was unsuccessful. Bellatrix dodged her swinging arm with a low duck and Narcissa stumbled forward, landing face to face with Bellatrix on the floor of the broom closet.

"Now this is more like it…" came Bella's seductive response.

In a flash it was pitch black. Hermione gasped, clearly startled, before realizing it was Bellatrix who had magically slammed the door shut and cut the lights.

Hermione stumbled backward as some sort of collision occurred and the room was suddenly filled with angry whispers and the sound of cleaning supplies falling off shelves.

"Come on, Cissy, play with us," Bellatrix teased.

"Bella! Stop it!" Narcissa hissed, batting away the hands that attempted to grab her at every angle.

Hermione backed further up against the wall, determined to stay out of the sexual quarrel happening in the cramped, dark closet, but she could barely see and a lumos spell would only draw attention to her.

"Bella this is completely un- ..ohh…." the blonde's accusatory statement was cut off by a rather contradicting sound evading her lips.

Hermione couldn't see what was happening, but she was sure Bellatrix had found her sister's weak spot. It seemed to always play out this way. The young witch wondered if the sisters would ever change.

Bellatrix snickered and Hermione nearly screeched as she was yanked forward. Suddenly there were hands all over her, and she found that her desperate clawing for something to hold onto turned into impassioned caresses as well.

Soon the tight room was filled with fumbling squeaks and moans as the three women grasped at each other in the dark. Nobody knew who they were touching or who was touching them but it seemed they didn't care. The collective sensation of brewing lust must have poisoned the air, leaving them breathing nothing but fumes of sexual drive and the scent of dragon's blood.

Someone moaned, a gasp followed, and another squeal of pleasure broke out in the dark room. This night was proving to be three times the adventure Hermione had imagined it would be.

Just as a cry of pleasure slipped past Hermione's lips, a light washed over them. It took the women a moment to realize that the door had been opened.

In the light, the three women could see the tangled mess they'd gotten themselves into. Narcissa's dress was pulled over her shoulders down to her belly, leaving her brazier exposed and Bella's hands cupping each breast. The blonde's fingers had seized their exploration of Hermione's panties and the darker witch found her face buried in the younger witch's now unclipped hair. As well as that, Bella's dress was hiked up to her waist and Hermione's hands were found on each hip.

In the doorframe stood Draco, a look of complete terror on his clearly traumatized face.


End file.
